How To teach Your Viking
by Goryakthedragon
Summary: In that story, a new world will be threathen by a new kind of evil forces, hope the heroes can save the world once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Paris, Louvre Museum**  
 **Unknown POV**

I just got my driving license and I got a job in the Louvre museum, they opened a new aisle in the viking era and I'm the one in charge, I don't believe it. But my first day was amazing. At first, it was pretty calm, everyone here looked to each things and asked some question but at a moment were I watched carefully a letter, I heard, behind me

"Goryfic ? is that you ?"

I turned around and saw a girl

"should I know you ?"

"it's me...Parisa !"

"PARISA ! glad to see you here !"

"you...you worked here !"

"yes, I know everything on this room, the viking era by the way !"

"yeah, I saw that, what it that ?"

"dunno, it's new !"

We looked closely to this letter, Parisa was focused on the signature at the end and I looked at the explanation " _letter from chief Hiccup to one of his lieutenant working in an outpost"_ no way ! chief Hiccup ? not the Chief Hiccup, then, Parisa showed me the signature, three H with the number three in roman

"that's impossible !"

We let our place to two weird tourist and chat about that until the museum's closing. Parisa stayed with me and she accepted to stay with me, this week end, I'll do a visit to Paris with her, her favorite town. But the two strange tourist were still in front of the letter

"we're closing ! I said in english."

I know what you're thinking, why precising I talked in english to them because the all text is in english, I'm french okay, normally, I speak french...anyway, back to the story, those two didn't move a muscle, these two got short blond hair, wore black T shirt and jean

"are you deaf ?"

"no we're not !"

they turned around and walked to me, one of them looked at my badge and told to the other

"calm down, it's Amaury, our pal !"

"oh...hey man !"

At this moment, I was totally lost

"who are you ?"

The two were astonished when I asked that

"do you lost your mind my dear fellow ?"

"how can you forget about all the adventure we lived together !"

I turn my torch on and looked carefully to these two, they looked familiar but a strange familiar...like an impossible familliar

"Ruff ? Tuff ? I said hesitating for a bit."

"there you go !"

Parisa and I were speechless, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, that's impossible. After a moment, my curiosity taking the upper hand, I offered them to come to my house and explained everything.

After the museum's closure, Parisa mount on my car and the twins followed me. After some time, we arrived and everyone enter, they sat down on my couch and I offered some things to eat and drink

"so...what's your story ?"

"yeah, it's kind of weird so...you may don't believe us !"

Tuffnut coughed and began his story.

 **Viking era**  
 **Tuffnut's POV**

 _When I opened my eyes, I saw my sister beside me in a cave, then a black dragon came to see us_

 _"I got a good news and a...strange one but first off all, let me introduce myself, I'm Moonshine, Guardian of Darkness and Death keeper, from a few second, you were dead but I decided to ressurect you but I don't know how I do that but you and your dragon are now immortal, that's the good news, the strange one is this...the JLA explode and Berk lost Hiccup, the last battle cost a huge life...Amaury is dead !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"yes, I own his soul, I'm sorry for your loss !"_

 _"can we..."_

 _"for them, you're both dead !"_

 _"but we can't let them alone !"_

 _"you have to, you have a new mission, help the human kind to avoid his self destruction, you have to help them create their JLA during history !"_

 _"how ?"_

 _"it's you the boss, blend in and help the side you choose but remember those things, don't be mad if you loose or not be too overjoyed if you win and please, don't kill anyone important in history, I gave you a guide who can help you."_

 _"so...we can't die !_

 _"yes !"_

 _"AWESOME !"_

 _With his help, we built several JLA around this world, helping or not his building to this._

 **Amaury's House**  
 **Amaury's POV**

He was right, I don't believe any word of it but Ruffnut took out a book from her bag and gave it to me, I opened it and don't believe what I saw, from viking era tou ours, they are proof they did that, they meet every historical character from all country, Vercingetorix, a rebel against the Roman empire, Carlus Magnus, even Black Beard or George Washington, they even participate in World War one and two

"it's amazing, you're part to our history ! I said."

"yes...but during our personnal research, we found the book of dragon with a note from our good friend about a dark, we translate it from viking runes to...english, is that right ?"

"yes Ruff, can I see it ?"

She gave me the old piece of paper and I read it on my mind

" _for the one who found this, I'm dead but you need to know two things, the dragon may came back one day, stronger than ever but someone could use them for bat terms the second point is this, Spitfire, my dragoness decide to protect my friends from time just to save them when they will returned, behind this, you will found a map the cross is the place where they are...of course, the only one who can woke them up is someone who got a pure heart and is a descendant of mine..."_ the rest was barely lisible.

"the guy who wrote that was called Amaury, just like you man !"

"what ? it can't be ?"

Parisa was agreed with me, this guy was a creation for a fanfic, even the JLA thingy was a creation by me, not of those things can be real. But Tuffnut gave us the best answer we never could have

"we read the book from Cressida Cowell and saw the three movies and the series, they don't have information about the Terror of the Sky so they can't add him !"

"I told a true story...I can't believe you guys !"

"follow us, we will bring you two to Berk and you will see the truth !"

"what ? how ? asked Parisa."

"with Barf and Belch !"

I sighed, Parisa was excited just to the idea of going on dragon's back to Berk, my curiosity already won the fight, I accepted too and tommorow, we will go to Berk's location.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paris**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Before the twins woke up, it was saturday and I decided to show some things to Parisa about Paris, like the Eiffel tower and some shopping but of course, the twin found us really quick

"what are you two doing ?"

"I promise to Parisa a small tour of the town !"

"ok, can we talk to you ?"

"about what ?"

"the trip to Berk, we don't really know when to go !"

"your dragon is discreet at night or not !"

"we're so eager to go back to Berk !"

"when Parisa done her shopping, we will see what who can do !"

"cool !"

Ruffnut saw immediately a clothing shop, she ran to joined Parisa

"Lafayette will be mad if he saw what we done with his name !"

"you...you met him ?"

"yes, during the war of independance in the USA !"

"woaw !"

I was speechless, the girls found some things and joined us

"now, our HQ, said Ruffnut."

"where is it ?"

"near your river there !"

"you're near La Seine ?"

"no...we're in the catacombs ! our revolutionar friends gave us a nice place, it's easy to take off with our dragons !"

During the walk to the entry of the catacomb, Tuffnut talked to me about one thing

"it's true a french create the guillotine ?"

"yes, why ?"

"it's fun to see a guy decapitate in one shot and gets covered in blood !"

"you know it's not like that right now !"

"really ?"

"we got guns now, powerful ones !"

"awesome !"

When we found it, Ruff and Tuff entered first, Parisa hesitate

"eyh...what's wrong !"

"I don't want to see skeletons !"

"think about Berk !"

Parisa sighed and accepted to follow us.

 **The twins HQ**  
 **Amaury's POV**

After some walk into the catacomb, Ruff opened a secret gate between the tourist way of visit and the frbidden area and when we enter, she lit the room up, we saw a huge romm with maps on the wall and a sleeping dragon in the other way

"is...is that ? whispered Parisa."

"yes, answered Tuffnut, it's our dragon !"

I don't believe my eyes, I saw a dragon...a real one by the way, I don't know what to do, Ruffnut took a map and put it on the table when the dragon yawned and stood up, he looked at me and Parisa and growled

"relax bud, they're friend !"

he calmed down and looked at us, Tuffnut told us to come close to him

"Amaury, Parisa, this is Barf and Belch, our dragon."

A two headed dragon, like in the movie and series, each head smellt us a bit and Tuffnut told us

"now, it's time for the Hiccup's hand trick !"

"he really trained a dragon with that ?"

Ruffnut cut Parisa and said

"listen missy, you know our story as much as us so you can call everyone by their name !"

"ok...sorry !"

"nah...it's okay !"

"so he really trained Toothless, just like that !"

While Parisa and Ruffnut were talking, I do the same thing as Hiccup does in the first film but I was looking into the dragon's eyes, I don't know which head I got but I soon felt a scaly muzzle against my hand

"Barf seems to like you !"

"hi bud !"

So Parisa befriended with Belch, the dragon watched us carefully and we joined Ruffnut to the table

"it's a flight map, began Ruffnut, I got all the planes road and we got a tiny hole where no one is here, we need to go now !"

"how can you avoid those things ?"

"we have our way to do it !"

"okay ! what's the result Tuff ?"

"Amaury got Barf and Parisa...is that right ? got Belch."

"yes it's right !"

"okay, Amaury with me, said Ruffnut, Parisa, with my brother, we go now !"

We mount on Barf and Belch and we went to Berk.

 **Berk**  
 **Amaury's POV**

The flight was peacefull, no one could see us throught the clouds and we arrived in Berk, a lonely island, Parisa was excited as a kid in a toy store in christmas, I was more curious...of course, there are not enought ruins to prove it was a viking town until I found a huge stair made of stone and saw a huge gate at the end, it was near our landing zone

"oh my...GUYS !"

The twins and Parisa joined me

"Ooooooo...is that what I think it is !"

"the great hall !"

"can we go there ? asked Parisa."

"let's go ! answered the twins."

We went upstairs and the twins pushed hard to open the door, I helped them but one crack made us stood back, the door felt down with a huge noise, inside the hall, evrything was destroyed by the time and the weather even the throne was rotten. Parisa and the twins looked over all the room, I was near the throne in a pretty bad shape when I saw a small and interresting detail, a small round stone was kind of intact, the others were covered in moss but not this one, I pushed it slowly and a secret door opened behind the throne

"guys, I found a secret door behind the throne !"

"really, we never see it !"

The three others joined me and I took out a torch, Barf and belch just came in and lit it before we followed the path.

After a while, we arrived in a small cave, I lit every torch to see it better and we found dragon statues and tombs

"six tombs ! of course, vikings runes !"

"I' don't know the vikings made this kind of tombs !"

We were cut by Tuffnut screaming when he saw the names in the tombs

"there are our friends...all dead !"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were crying but I saw something special above us, like a writing

"Parisa, can you light this up with me ?"

"of course !"

With some more light, I saw something written on the wall

"it's in old norse ! guys, we need your help here !"

"I can't move, my brother is too sensible !"

"shit...how can I translate old norse ?"

 _"maybe I can help !"_

"who said that ?"

Parisa looked at me confused, just like Ruffnut, before I can think of something else, something froze the time, I turned back and saw something weird, a guy was levitating in front of me

"a...a...a ghost !"

 _"calm down ! I'm Amaury, rider of Spitfire, your ancestor !"_

"what ? how..."

 _"we got no time for that, I will help you to stop this spell ! this sentence say : to wake my friends up, you have to be a pure of heart and a son of a rider !"_

"it's totally bullshit !"

 _"calm down will ya ? it's your turn now !"_

The ghost dissapear and the time is not frozen anymore

"to wake my friends up, you have to be a pure of heart and a son of a rider, I whispered."

"what did you say ?"

"huh ? nothing !"

I looked over all the statue, only one of it got no tomb beside it, this need to be done...I walked closely to the statue and put my hand on its muzzle, when I touched it, the ground was shaken and all the statue lost some part and became alive, the tombs shivered...I did it ! I woke them up !


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ee04585ed5297f845d2e3414d45a5ea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /.../spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eyh !/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sorry man, I got something to say to the readers, hi, I'm your friend Tuffnut Thorston, I heard some of you don't understand how me and my sister can understand your world without beeing confused or anything else, that's our answer, we learn during working we evolved with it...I know, I know, I use some fancy big words but the writer of this story...a nice guy by the way, decided to give us a better role than just...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tuff, can you finish please, I got a chapter to do/em...I know bud, dear reader, you just have to believe in me and my sister, we saw thing you will never saw in your entire life, now back to your story...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"fiou, he is done with that/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berk/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After this kinda small earthquake, the tomb were open, the statue became living dragons but the statue I touched was a bit different, I saw nothing but heard a yell /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170882f22436b1141069341b74cadccc""WHAT ! I'M A BABY ! HOW CAN I BE A BABY ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0785858839978d308fae30bf76c44397"Before I could know where does this voice came from, something bite my left hand hard, I felt on the ground and Ruffnut with some time and help took it off, I fainted and just heard some voices style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I woke up when I felt something on my wounded handed, I opened my eyes, I saw a black haired girls with green eyes, she made the band but she was almost growling /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe34e0131358ee6c4d8f78fd07cedd0""aow...it's a liitle too tight !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5646c56c5f7ad49596977585ab1c4e37""shut up, I know what I'm doing...and stay calm !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95072d6fde20f8bc5925030c3b49431e""but..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdbf5fe9c291c4d7586d5e9343d618a8""STAY CALM !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="596a333fa447bd9ea83e6529426977cf"I froze myself, she's almost mad at me for nothing /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0227dbdd506d2f82a5e290440b6533f9""HEY Heather, would you calm down, I'll take care of him !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d80ee9d8cd3317528d0020ab0a053c6d""ok...I can't stand it anyway !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c99714f3b353de6f27874e2fd99847ea"It was Heather, why is she so angry, even Siberia or Alaska is warmer than her, Ruffnut made the band back and told me her story /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbe61dc8ccab1c78d94c4a707a5b3307""I just left Astrid, she told me everything, long before this day, we met an other Amaury, from the Goryaksson clan, he made it alone but Draven, our last enemy killed him in battle, Heather loved him so much !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8fc1c64c1716e8bd8f07bb7a2271632""but why against me ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bdcefd172948337384f762a27c17ca1""it's not only you, it's everyone on Earth, even Astrid took some shit from her !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2681098cb2968858af9bd9985e3c28""and what about the tiny creature who attacked me ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b443e6bc23df0002d78d38bae261b84""that was Amaury's dragoness, Spitfire, she's some kind of pissed too !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60125358fe802ed55923ac3543f150f9""great...so my first dragon is mad at me !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b41c11a409e1f38cc0bb3785f5c35751"Ruffnut gently band my hand and stayed besides me with a smile on her face. I don't feel any pain and she pursued/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e5ed0ba583c855f3ae4221fa42ceec"" Astrid and Parisa went for London for a..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1609f2a00b0aa9a5302309811cfb3a2c""no way, I missing the HTTYD-con ? aw man !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44e0359ef44a345e4dbe905bded6cafa""the what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88c908cd13d45b45912ae572099dad03""the HTTYD convention ! they reunite the voice actors and the writter in the same place...Astrid is going to it ? she will got a lot of problem !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81c4e2ba9b72fca8dcfb3430e891b93c""why ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32b6ee7243fb693e5de01159a165ec25""fans will became mad if they see her here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1360269f4f3a78c133fe0138e35983be"I was in the great hall, alone with Ruff when Tuff came in /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="552c02baa13823a0a8df6791d62abd95""sis, I found something burried under where was Amaury's hut !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90e30515bb8cb693b5c023e922a6e6e5"I stood up and saw Tuff with a box, he gave it to me and I opened it, it was not closed and inside, I saw a small book, I took it and the first page I saw was a map of Berk with a cross left to the great hall /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="725558e40f1420e8bb9e1edae9bc19f1""can you two come with me ? I could need your help to translate all words in it !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e21baf343ccf5e82e92110f30d20dc55""okay ! said Ruff."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bdbb9952a01e43d66cac78a010648c""you really trust on us !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7dae6d19a6e2b216e04e98765acae8""you're my only real friends here ! the others hate me, I felt it !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e83f89769d7bd11a58513e5b2ce8e9da"I put my head down but Tuff immeditely said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d09f03d03d83ad87884c5bf9ae169d2""they're a bit confused, I'm sure they will like you with some time !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb06a4f059c7ab9cac15a242aff8ec8""we will see...anyway, we have a mystery to solved."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95053ab5e17b835a84827dd6f625e048"Me and the twins left the great hall to see what was behind that style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Londonbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /HTTYD-conbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Parisa's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04742d255e64469fa606002d8856e1c5"Before we enter, I relooked Astrid, hide Stormfly and I told her several time /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b4bca56ca7b515889ba7675d521f5e4""once we are inside, you're Ashley my friend !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="767a65cb29814e99e7436c398062aee7""why ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dd0aa317a15b4c4cdf3c0f7e199cc77""inside these walls you will found mad fan of..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5680c9b3e2b676289350371418f4801c"How can I tell her she's one of many animation character of dreamworks, I simply told her she's a stunt double of the main actress /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46039ac727d2107ce0c1628756987ad6""okay, I'll go undercover !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1f1f447a5b5c9b1aecbc34d1313daa""thank you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f1764893faccac910f82dbdac6341e6""what are we doing here anyway ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba832fab2a7b24331968ee73a3cee6dd""Hiccup said we need a team so I will brought the only men and women ready to help !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67beb52d84c6df0575abcf959c77ab2e""these guys ? sorry to be so blunt but...they're useless !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57f104bac2d476ce586547396d5b69df""thanks...you have to know the world is not the same as yours, we don't have to fight against each other to be the best !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57c00143c06c5f9649a30bf76e8be03d""I'm sure something will went wrong, it's always like that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c3990d4602b3a2b3636087c898857a8"I sighed and we entered to the convention hall, but we just began the searching when strange guys in black uniform came in, taking everyone as hostages /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ab5391da2d83c6b593fde41f2f0fb99""told ya, everything bad happen in mission !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f5ad1dbc68ea6b6740a17d57978b157"I don't care now, we're in deep shit if we don't have back up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a2db52460d72a69f192ce51cc4da67a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berk/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b4a44cc61cc34c0274e47da0574b9a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20745497e872ebd6c9249efd8822ab4b"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After some time of walk, we found a damaged statue of a man, a warrior. Tuffnut immediately knew who it was /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9dfbf7802be8a2cf2272cb07d3cc33""they made a statue of Amaury here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c522f2f00b1e8d621fafc08fb8199e16""how can you know it was him ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4527e7813ddacf53c4b8c16c29c865fd""easy peasy, he is standing on skulls !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8befba2b5b471a0905e4056bf775bc54""oh..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9b267d9cdb3acaa3f2d4adf7966a98"I looked aroud and the first thing who surprised me was a small piece of the statues looked undamaged, I pushed it and a small door opened, inside, I found some sort of strange thing inside an hidden place /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43a98de6a6bc78d2b49eb2e6f16c7b1""what is that ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d10607b2607d6ee5564f42110275f61""I know what is is ! answered Ruffnut, Amaury's hidden blade !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd89d3f21ebe3395f4efcc477f2df8be""yeah, I'm on Assassin's Creed now !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c698f9c03d00a1b3306bc9b50ec09e0f""what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44246b5c9a3875970add31ac330cf547""you will see that afterwards !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ae10e4a534704f0c88f0dd92ff2b8b"Viking hidden blades...I'm sure I'm in an animus on Abstergo industries, I put the hidden blades on my arms and the things worked perfectely /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff34fa5487d280778796ac748fd2792a""After all this time...these blades worked !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74cd7cbeb99221edde0112fc3b560cb2""Gronkle iron, this thing can't rust !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03d708694f802fd8f3f92614326f38c6""okay...so I'm an assassin now !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e430be2e9251945d47291da8ebe0b8e1""nope, you just got invisible weapons !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6602d5079b7be27e7a4de7d08408d72"I could laught if it was funny but a strange and unknown guy was here, he wore a black uniform, a G-36 on his back and a small cage on his hand with a small purple creature hissing inside it /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbb3ea0000a00b8b5aa72a6699622bef""he got Spit ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3b743f51ffc65ae44a6f2bc5c894d14""seems like that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f47d59c2c8dc303eb43a476f060130f""and he's going to take care of Heather !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1312aa8e83c2d503a583be4c0ef13c1""not on my watch !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed2b4cadc039d59f67f04cd73747db9"I followed this guy and when I was closed enought, I killed him with my hidden blade, I was shocked by it at first but the sigil on his uniform took all my thought, some kind of dragon surrounding by flames. Before I can do one thing, I was hit in the face, I felt on the ground and saw a pissed off Heather in front of me, a "thank you for saving my life" is too much ? /p 


	4. Chapter 4

**London  
HTTYD-Convention  
Parisa's POV**

We just got some time to hide in a room with the cast of the films, I can't believe it, I'm in the same room as Jay Baruchel, it's awesome ! but Astrid was looking carefully to a fireman's axe behind a safety glass and a small band, three guys and two girls

"Parisa, how can I break this glass !"

"use the small hammer here Ash !"

I can't call her Astrid in front of America Ferrera, she is the voice of Astrid but when she talked, I feared the worst

"we all gonna die !"

"what the..."

Astrid got the axe on her hand and just at this moment, one of the terrorist entered here

"there you go...I found our target !"

"what do you want from us ?"

He didn't got any chance to answer, Astrid came slowly to him and hit him with her axe on the neck, she gots blood on her face and the cast too

"Ash, you...you..."

"I killed a guy...so what ?"

Before America could add something, Astrid rose the axe, covered in blood and looked at me and the small band

"you will help me to get rid off those guys !"

"how ?"

"you will see !"

I'm not so sure about her plan but...it's better than beeing executed or worst !  
 **  
Berk  
Amaury's POV **

I was on the ground with Heather yelling at me

"WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU ! I yelled back."

"what did you just say ?"

"I said what is fucking WRONG with you, I saved your life !"

"I don't need a guardian angel to watch my back !"

"glad to hear that...I'LL NOT BE THAT FOR YOU !"

I was as mad as her at this moment, I stood up and looked at her eyes, no blink or anything else

"you want to be alone, you will be alone, you broke all good feelings I can have for you in one minute, I regret to kill this guy !"

But the radio of this guy went on and I heard a bad news

" _guys we need back up, our plan in London can fall down !_ "

"London...oh shit...Astrid and Parisa are in London !"

"I don't care !"

Heather left and I took out his radio and free Spitfire

"I need to go there !"

I took his weapons and joined the twins, I need to go to London fast with no dragons

"we found a boat on our coast, Katla decided to take care of it !"

"who ?"

"Katla...Hiccup told us about her, Astrid must be mad...you got that where ?"

"an enemy was here, from that boat !"

"time to help her my good fellow, we will stay here to help our friends !"

"how can you know everything about my world ? I asked."

They talked about the twintuition and I believed them, I walked to the cliff and saw the boat was not that far from the coast, time to do a leap of faith...oh yes, I forgot, I'm not technically an assassin but anyway, here goes nothing !  
After some swimming, I mount on the ship and saw Katla, alone, she looked some kind of lost here...I took out the control and went for London, I jsut hope I'm note late.

 **HTTYD-Convention  
London  
Astrid's POV**

After this kill, me and the new gang went to an other room with these strange scaried people, I heard Parisa speaking about them, they are actors of some sort...I don't care about them, I want to protect my friend from these bad guys, we avoid them but we just secure them when an other one arrived

"EYH YOU !

Parisa froze a bit with their new friends, this axe is lighter than my old one but it's brutal, I chopped his head's off and took his weapon

"what is that ?"

"a crossbow, answered Parisa."

"I'll take it, I prefer the long bow but I can help with that ?"

"and you are ?"

"Jeroen, Mylady."

"Jewho ?"

"Jerome ? Asked Parisa."

"nope, Jeroen, but you can call me dutch."

"okay !"

I opened slowly the door and saw eight guys wearing black uniforms and got strange weapons, one of them saw the first kill I made

"guys we need back up, our plan in London can fall down !"

"it's not done now !"

"what are we doing now ?"

"kill them one by one, the chief is mine !"

"how, they're always on group !"

I smiled, I will take them down with just this axe ! Jero...oh shit, dutch at my side

"can you took the three above us ?"

"yes, I saw a stair not far from here, what about the fives others !"

"two of them will came here and the three others will watched over the main hall and the chief."

Dutch went upstairs and I looked over the main hall and the door next to us all to take down the two terrorist. I closed the door and these two enter

"there you are !"

"come and get me guys !"

The first one ran at me and he received the blade of my axe in the stomach and when he felt down, in the back

"one down...one more to go !"

"you will not kill me you..."

Before he can say anything, I threw my axe and it was stuck on his head, he felt down and and took out my axe releasing his brain at the same moment

"nice ! three more to go on the main hall !"

Dutch went back and said

"the snipers are down too !"

"okay, three down, they're now three, Dutch, you follow me, Parisa with the others, you will take these guys and take them to safety !"

"ok Ash...be careful out there !"

"don't worry !"

I left the room with Dutch and Parisa took these actors to safety.

 **London  
Amaury's POV**

After a change of outfit for us, we ran for the convention hall, no cops or anything, we opened the door and I saw Astrid, killing the last enemy here, protected by a guy with a crossbow

"no one can kill me !"

She was covered in blood and when she saw Katla, she became mad

"YOU !"

"oh oh, please, calm...DOWN !"

Astrid ran her away and missed her some times, Katla succeed to hide herself to safety, I asked about Parisa and Astrid told me she was with some actors in safety too

"just give me some time and I joined you, she finished."

I follow the track and saw Parisa with a small gang of teen and the voice actors of HTTYD

"eyh Amaury !"

"is...is that..."

"yes, it's all the gang, I saved them from our terrorist, I don't know who they are !"

"the Dracaris Unit, I said, one of them was on Berk, not anymore."

"everyone is okay ?"

"yes !"

"is it..."

"it's safe !"

"cool, I'll call the police, can you watched over them for a minute ?"

"yes risa !"

Parisa left and I talked with the crew about their movies.

After the police and the medic took care of survivors, Parisa joined me with Astrid and her gang

"who are they ?"

"our team !"

"I'm Alpha, siad the first one."

"I'm Hayden."

"I'm Isabel, do you have Tim Tam ?"

"what ?"

"I take that as a no !"

"I'm Jeroen and she is Suzanne !"

"Jerowho ?"

"Jeroen, but you can call me dutch !"

"okay, welcome guys !"

We went on board and we went back to Berk to talk about the team...our futur team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Berk**  
 _not again..._

Shut up you lazy writer, try touse your real name next time...hi, I'm Dagur, I decided to take some time to talk about a good story by a good fellow, maybe as berserker as this one...wooohohohohh, I'm asking what he will do next time this one...anyway, I'm here to talked about agood story called "the trails of the chieftain" by...TheHTTYDexpert...I hope it's not your real name, you got all good things in it, including me...Dagur, this guy is awesome, check this one.

 _you're done or...put that axe down ! NO !_  
 _(axe flying)_  
 _YOU MISSED !_

 **Berk**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Me and Parisa talked with our team but Hiccup cut us by entering in the great hall with an old map

"we can't stay here, we need to take the JLA outpost back !"

"the what ? we said."

"seriously ?"

"let me handle that, cut Tuffnut, me and Ruff took care of the JLA during your absence !"

"and what happen ?"

"all documents are in our first outpost !"

"ok !"

"all you need to know is this : the JLA is here to help those who can't face the evil forces !"

"ok ? but we don't have weapon to take the outpost back if we got enemy in !"

"you got one and the enemy uniform !"

"so...I'm the one to infiltrate the base ?"

"yes, we will take care of outsides sentinel and took their uniform to join you back there !"

I accept and we got no time to know more about our new crew member, everyone went on board of the ship and we went to the outpost location.

 **JLA's outpost**  
 **Amaury's POV**

We were just arrived and of course...enemy were inside the outpost

"how can they break all the defenses ?"

"it change since you left it ! the defense became weaker year after year !"

"thanks for that Ruff !"

"I'm going in, I said, get ready to take the uniforms !"

"we will !"

I walked towards the entry and they opened the gate

"glad to see you mate, the boss want to speak with you !"

"the clubhouse I assume !"

"yes, don't be late !"

I walked toward the clubhouse and enter, I saw a man at the other side of the table, on the phone

"I don't care how much time you need to find the secret archive of this place, just found it you idiot !"

He is british, no doubt about that, he wore a black suit and sunglasses

"there you, tell me you found the place of the riders from the viking era ?"

"I...I was there too late sir...there...ther alive, I lied."

"are you fucking dumb, I know they were alive, you were there to kill them all !"

"why ?"

"because they will srewed our plans up, like in london you twat !"

He walked close to me and pursued

"if we lost this place we could lost years of knowlegde and I won't let this happen !"

"what can I do sir ?"

"go find these useless idiot working on the entry of the archive and help them to open this fucking door !"

I greeted him and left, this guy is mad, and what about this archive ? I went to this entrance and found four guy

"this door is impossible to open !"

"eyh fuckers !"

I jumped and killed two guys with my hidden blade, before the two others can yelled, I took the gun from one of the dead bodies and shot them, thanks Thor he got a silencer on it. After that, I launched my assault and took back the gate.

 **JLA's outpost**  
 **Heather's POV**

We all got the uniform and were ready to attack but the door was still closed

"he is arrested that's all !"

But suddenly, the gate opened and we saw some dead bodies

"from someone who is not a fighter, he knows how to kill ! said my brother."

"just shut up !"

We attacked and took the weapon from the fallen enemy and shot the rest until reinforcement came in

"we surrounded !"

"how can we use these things ?"

We got strange weapons, they can be hold like crossbows but I don't know how we shot with it, Amaury joined us and seems to know how to use it

"get cover, I'll take care of them !"

He took out some of these soldiers and everyone were impressed, not me, but I saw a big guy comming to Dagur, I was ready to kill him but this guy saw him, shot on his back and pushed him away with a shield before he exploded

"it was the last one, the outpost is ours !"

"good job pal !"

"thanks Dagur !"

I was barely happy about that, this guy was nothing to me. Anyway, we got at least a good place to start our adventure.

 **Clubhouse  
Amaury's POV**

When we finished to clean up the mess, it's time for dinner but I was in front of Hiccup and Katla, of course, those two were kissing hugging and others thing, I can't stand this anymore, I stood up, took my plate with foods and left the room, without explaining anything. I choosed a bench outside and began to eat when I heard

"can I join you ?"

I saw Astrid with Spitfire on her shoulder, she jumped on mine and purred, Astrid sat down besides me

"can you explain to me why you left the dinner table ?"

"you'll never believe me !"

"I will judge it !"

"I never got luck in love story, everytime I saw a girl I like, she was already taken, this time, it's worst !"

"why ?"

"this time, she hate me...so...I gave up, I will be single forever !"

"don't say that ?"

"yes I will, I got no luck, you got more to take Hiccup back than me having a girlfriend. "

"maybe I can help you with your problem ?"

"no thanks, like I said, I give up, I refuse to try my best to win a heart I already lost for good !"

Astrid looked surprise, I put my head down and sighed

"you have to fight back !"

"I'm tired of it...my ancestor must be better than me about that !"

"Amaury ? am I right ?"

"yes, it's my name and my ancestor's one...really creative huh ?"

"you're talking about Heather ?"

"yep ! "

I changed the subject and talked about a plan for Astrid to gain Hiccup back, I don't see a shadow leaving the corridor.  
 **  
The dormat  
Heather's POV**

I must be dreaming, this guy can't be Amaury's descendant, I felt weird since I heard them chatting, he can't love me...why does I felt weird ? I need advice and i know who can help me, I ran to his door and opened without knocking, note to self, never do that again

"HEATHER ! I'm busy right now !"

"sorry...I...can I talked to you in private ?"

"no ! it will wait !"

"she broke the mood and she need help, go on, we will continue after that !"

Hiccup was not happy about it and we went out of his room

"I hope it's important !"

"I heard Amaury and Astrid chatting to each other and...I heard something I'm not sure at all !"

"what ?"

"he...he loves me !"

"that's...a good news ?"

"no, I don't feel right since that, why he refused to fight back ?"

"maybe because you're a little...cold hearted with him !"

"no !"

"Ruff told me everything, you yelled at him, how can he felt about that ?"

I felt so bad about that, I maybe broke his heart for good but since my husband's death, I felt no love, just hate, how can I fix that ?

"I know what you're thinking, if he refused to fight, you have to fight and first of all, change to got maybe a chance to fix the damages !"

"why me ?"

"you destroyed this guy's hope, you need to fix the things up !"

Hiccup went back to his room, I got the worst room ever, just in front of Amaury...how can I be the nice girl I was before ? I was thinking about this for a while when I heard

"good night !"

I turned back and saw Amaury

"can...can you wait a little ?"

"for what ? yelling at me again ?"

"no...I...I want to make my apology and thank you for saving Dagur !"

Amaury looked surprise at first, he blinked and said

"beg your pardon ?"

"I'm sorry, I was too harsh at our first meeting and I regret it, can we start again ?"

"uh...ok, I'm Amaury !"

"Heather ! nice to meet you !"

"just for you, in France, we kissed each other without the lips to greet a friend, if you refused, I understand !"

"no, it's fine !"

I waved to him and we went to sleep.

 **Unknown location**  
 **Unknown POV**

I'm surrounded by idiots, I put all my best warriors on this outpost to see this archive and they can't kill a band of teen, even dummies can do better, I, William, son of a wealthy family in Great Britain, became a leader of the best military unit, the Dracaris Unit. Since I discover one of my ancestor was killed in battle by a rider's friend, since that day and the news I learn about the return of the dragons, I get everyone prepare, the last thing I got for these pesky enemy is I'm the best hacker in the world, I made Trump for president, Macron won because of me and I'm not talking about the war with North Korea or the boming in different country, One day, I hacked the internal system of the White House...just for fun...now the JLA are back from the dead, they will be dead in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

**JLA's outpost**

 **Amaury's POV**

This morning, I was the first one to wake up, Spitfire became my best friend and followed me to the courtyard, I decided to train myself with these hidden blades, Spitfire watched me and I did some new hit even I didn't know I could do

"you're really Amaury's descendant !"

"what ?"

I missed the last hit and felt down

"aouch !"

"sorry to disturbed ya !"

"it's nothing Astrid ! you were saying ?"

"these hits, it's from Amaury, how can you know them ?"

"dunno ! it's kinda natural when I drew them out !"

"can I see you in action, the others are still sleeping !"

"yes !"

Astrid was the kind of person to barely sleep, but she took her axe out and came in front of me

"ready for a battle ?"

"yes !"

We fight for hours, no one became the winner, we fight like gladiators, dodging and catching the others for the win but no one could have it, someone broke our duel

"sorry to interrupt but we have a birthday today want to join it ?"

I jumped and brought Astrid to the ground, a blade above her face

"that's the secret weapon of your ancestor ?"

"really ?"

I was astonished, I can't do the same thing than my ancestors, I need some answers

"which one got the party ?"

"Alpha, said Parisa, so...you're in ?"

"yes !"

"follow me, it's on the clubhouse !"

"ok !"

I raised Astrid up and we went to the clubhouse for the party.

 **The Clubhouse**

Since Alpha joined us all, all the team celebrate his birthday but I was focused on one thing only, how can I used the same thing as my ancestor, Tuff and Ruff joined me and they said

"we have a room for you, just for you !"

"what is this about ?"

"follow us ! trust me !"

I followed Tuff and he opened a secret door, Ruff lit the torches and I saw a real museum

"amazing !"

"this weapons and items were belong to powerful warrior and member of our JLA !"

"you said JLA ? it's impossible ?"

"why ?"

"I create it on a fanfic guys ? like my so called ancestor...nothing could be real !"

"you need to see our history book ! Ruff, could you bring it here ?"

"really, this monster...he got more than a thousand pages."

"I'll help you !"

I looked out to the items, sword from barbarians who made the Roman empire shivered, Hannibal, Spartacus, even the war chariots of Boudica, swords and pistols of Black Beard, even guns from WW1 and 2, I was total focused on everything until I found an old book, covered in dust and was in pretty bad shape, the leather from the cover is damaged but I only want one thing, open it...that's what I did.

 **After the slaughter in Berk**

 **Viking era  
Gilan's POV**

 _We were still counting the dead people, Hiccup and his friends dissapeared, even Spitfire, but Franca and I found something weird near the great hall_

 _"Gilan, you need to see this ?"_

 _I joined Franca and saw her near a body, it was Calder, a knife throught his heart_

 _"Calder is dead ?"_

 _"yes, don't know who did that ?"_

 _"we have to investigate, the JLA is gone now !"_

 _"no way !"_

 _"yes, Valka banished everyone, including us, those who didn't fight against Katla."_

 _"we have to know who killed Calder !"_

 _"how ? we're vikings, we killed guys, not searching who killed who ?"_

 _I watched over the body and looked closely to the weapon_

 _"it's not from Calder, his murderer let a sign !"_

 _"anyone can have this knife, he was on each table for the wedding !"_

 _"of course, he was the one to yell at Hiccup when he saw Astrid heartbroken, Katla could be..."_

 _"puhlease, Katla will never do a coldblood murder just for that ?"_

 _"why not ? only Calder could tell us what happen yesterday !"_

 _"he is dead !"_

 _"I know !"_

 _I was thinking about how it can happen when someone else came to help us_

 _"Ryk ?"_

 _"yes, I saw everyhting, I was with him, Katla killed him !"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"dunno, some Draven's warrior slow me down !"_

 _Ryk told us to leave, he decided to stay to the outpost, I don't know why we must leave, some of us were arrested, others were killed and the ones who refused to fight have to leave, the JLA was gone with the death of the leader and dissapearence of the chief of Berk._  
 **  
back to present day**

it can't be real...Ryk now ? where are the hidden camera ? it's not true, my fan stories can't be true, I explained to Ruff and Tuff this thing and they said

"you need to see our warden, you know, we saw your story on the internet !"

"wait a minute, how can you use a computer to go on the internet ?"

"we're fast learner !"

"hold on a second, we have a birthday party to celebrate !"

"yes !"

We got out of here, I was more than confused, Spit came to see when I was back and I took care of her

"thank you for saving me !"

"it's nothing, so...we're friends now ?"

"yes ! after the party, you will meet my best pal !"

"okay !"

I petted her until a hooded guy enter the room, no one could saw his face

"who are you ?"

"an old friend...I'm Ryk Svensson, I got the weapon you wanted the twins !"

"to the secret armoury !"

"wait a minute, the birthday party is not over !"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALPHA, yelled the team."

After some cheering for Alpha, we celebrate for a while until we're done and Ryk took us to the secret armoury, when I see the door, I recognize it already

"it's the door they tried to..."

"open yes, I secure it since a long time, you can open it only from the inside until now !"

"who got the key ? I asked."

"you ! Ryk answered."

"me ? how ?"

"the hidden blades on your arms, they are the keys !"

"yeah...that's right...the blades are the keys, are you fucking kidding me ?"

I came close to the gate and looked at Ryk

"how can I open this thing ?"

"really ? I saw you in training ad you don't know how to open it...let me help you !"

Before I can see anything, he hit me right in the face and I felt down

"what is wrong with you ?"

"really ? sighed Hiccup."

"your ancestor is with you to guide you on this journey, he will help you !"

"are you out of your mind ?"

"from my birth now open this gate !"

I growled and with any idea of how I do it, I opened the gate

"there you go !"

We followed Ryk and he guide us to a cave below the outpost where a huge number of weapon awaited us, Dagur immediately took out a light machine gun

"woo ho ho ho, I hope this one is deadly, I love it !"

"you got a second one ? I asked."

"I got plenty of them !"

"cool, I'll take one, just in..."

"what is those things ?"

"oh my Thor, it's the launcher weapon !"

"like the rocket launcher ? or grenade launcher ?"

"yes !"

"PUT THOSE WEAPONS DOWN YOU..."

too late, they launched a rocket and it exploded against a pillar, all the cave shook and rock felt from the roof, we can't die here because of an error from the twins ?


	7. Chapter 7

**the cave  
Amaury's POV  
**  
Everything were falling down, Ryk protected all the weapon and the ammunition but we don't know what to do to get out of here

"the door is blocked ! what do we do ?"

And then, a purple blast came out and the dragons saved us, Heather took me with her, the others on the dragons. When we were on the ground a hole leading to the armoury or what it remains of it, I was behind Heather and we dismounted

"thanks...for saving me !"

"it's no big deal, you will do the same for me !"

"yes !"

Windshear cut us by putting her head between us

"she seems to like you !"

"thanks to you too !"

She purred and Spit whined, she jumped on my shoulder since I was back and put her head near mine

"I'm okay Spit, no need to worry !"

"I will be worry if I want to ! I'm sorry, I can't help you !"

She was ready to cry but I took her in my arms and she looked at me, a little smile on her face

"you...you're not mad at me ?"

"never, you're my friend now !"

She purred and slept in my arms, her tail around one to keep her safe

"she's so cute, said Heather."

"I know...can I ask you a favor ?"

"yes, what is it ?"

"since the day I got these blades, I felt weird, I could do the same thing as my ancestor, I don't know how and...I didn't know I got a viking ancestor !"

"you need help for that ?"

"yes !"

"ok, I'll help ya !"

"thanks !"

I left to see the others but I didn't know Heather ran to see someone in particular.

 **JLA's Courtyard  
Heather's POV**

I was astonished, Amaury asked for my help ? I felt weirder than yesterday night, he seems nice this guy but the one I love is dead for more than centuries now, I felt so lonely, I wanted to speak with the only one who gothis love at his side but I heard a voice in my head, a familair one

 _"Heather !"_

"it can't be !"

I ran and went to my room as fast as I can, I saw something impossible waiting for me, the ghost of my true love

"Amaury ? is that you ?"

 _"yes, it's me !"_

"how can you..."

 _"too hard to explain...I'm helping my descendant to survive here !"_

"why are you here ?"

 _"I met Thor and I asked him the permission to help my love and my descendant, you have to move on ! you don't deserve to be alone !"_

I cried, I know I have to do this but I can't, I loved him and only him but why does I feel different now

 _"I know it's difficult for you honey but...one day, you will feel the same thing you felt with me at the edge, maybe you felt it now !"_

I sobbed and someone knocked at my door, the ghost dissapear and I opened it

"are you alright, I saw you ran here ?"

amaury was the one to knock, I let him in and explained myself, why I was harsh towards him, why I was bitter with the others excet my brother etc...including the fact I felt not ready to start a love story again

"I understand that...I hope you can be yourself one day, I feel bad when I see you cry !"

"thank you !"

I'm surprised he accept that this easy, he smiled and told me he will speak with Astrid instead of me, why is he so nice with me ? I just tell him I maybe can't live a love story again and he seems happy, I hope he got no plan with Astrid or Ruffnut.

 **the Clubhouse  
Astrid's POV**

The clubhouse change a lot since thelast time I saw it, we got a huge stone wall around it, even the wood building we built were now from stone, we even got some strange things on each walls, even some painting, the doormat is now smaller and apparently, behind the clubhouse, we got the treasure room, as the twins called it, I felt kinda lost here until Amaury came in

"eyh there !"

"hi bud, you wanted to see me ?"

"yes, I felt a little...weird since Berk, like if something guide me on something else like the fights or..."

"we got a viking tale about that, a kid was guided by the spirit of his dad, killed in battle, to survived until he became an adult !"

"I got the spiritof my ancestor with me ?"

"yes...in some way !"

"ok...that's the weirdest thing I can got right ?"

"what about you and Heather, you seems kinda close together ?"

"nah ! she wants to be alone, she doesn't feel ready to start a new love story for now !"

"she told you the all story ?"

"yes !"

"and you accept her opinion just like that ?"

"why fighting against something I will never win...anyway, I never thought about living a love story !"

"you...you can't be serious ?"

I was speechless, this guy will accept to stay single than having the best gitrl I knew at his side

"you will just give it up...just like that ?"

"Astrid...I'm not Hiccup, I and never will found my true love, that's all !"

"are you out of your mind ? you're not gay ?"

"no ! I...I just felt like I'm part of the side where we stayed single...but I can help you to take Hiccup back !"

"not on your term, if you help me I help you !"

"I already told you, I will got no true love !"

"oh yes you will and her name is Heather !"

"how ? he asked, I never got a girlfriend...I don't know how to do this !"

I stood up and joined him

"I can help you if you want and we will see about my problem !"

"why do you want to help me ?"

"because you're my friend, that's all...let me explain some things about Heather !"

"ok."

I explained to him all the things I know about Heather, he listened carefully and thanked me at the end.

 **Dragon stables**  
 **Spitfire's POV**

Since I woke up this little, I felt weak besides my giants friend, I can't help my new rider, I can't explore this new world, even my magic can't be use, I felt so lonely here, even Windshear can't made me smile again, but I decided to leave the area. No one can see me, it's my only chance, I crawled beneath the gate of my box and walked silently to the main gate but before I can reach it, someone open it

"eyh Spit ? what are you doing here ?"

"I feel lonely here !"

"it's my fault, you will sleep with me, in my room !"

Then, we heard something special, Amaury took me and we walked to a boxe...Toothless's ones

"hi bud !"

He sighed and looked at us with sad eyes, I never saw him like that, even here in the stables

"we can't let him like that ?"

"it can't be Toothless ? I never saw him this sad !"

"it his Toothless, since Hiccup choosed Katla over Astrid, Toothless stayed alone ! we tried everything to make him smile again but nothing work !"

I put Spitfire to the ground and looked at Toothless

"eyh bud !"

He walked closely to the gate and I could pet him, he purred ans smiled a bit before we left the stables, this world could not be that bad even with dragons on it.

 **All over the world**  
 **in television**

 _Breaking news, we interrupt your programm to anoounce that the apocalypse just came in, some strange beasts attack every country with anger, burning everyone in the ground and killing every single human beeing in their way, goverment were falling one by one, France was the first one, Trump will declare a war against these beast, making the Unite State of America the last free country, the president engaged in this war a new army unit leading by a british genious called Wiliam, the Dracaris unit, trained to kill wild and strange beast. No one else can save the world, no one._

 **The Elysée in ruin**  
 **Unknown POV**

This country is ours, this chief was too easy to defeat, even for Terrible Terror, the war can start again, dragon against human, at last, last time, the viking believe I was dead, even without my body, now, it's my chance to wipe the humanity out of this world, we took out country after country, island after island, any human I will see will be destroyed, any building will be crashed, even this pitiful JLA thingy will be vanished once and for all,, the Dracaris unit is a joke, I am Fire, I am Death...I AM...FURIOUS.


	8. Chapter 8

**At night**  
 **near the outpost**  
 **Unknown POV**

"the first thing you do to avoid the dragons invading earth is take a small boat ans sailed nowhere !"

"calm down Sal, it was this or be burnt alive !"

I'm Daniel Skyborn and my friend Sal Evergreen left our homtown, invaded by dragons but I choosed a small boat, Sal hate sailing but it's our only way out, we passed throught a fog and I saw an island, we stopped the boat on the beach and made our camp here. We will explore tommorrow the island and found a better place.

 **JLA Outpost  
Hiccup's POV  
**  
the next day, Amaury was in the clubhouse with the new faces, I decided to take my crew and patrol in the island, the only weird thing was Astrid going alone, she even refused to be part of my team, me and Katla didn't understand why, I decided to speak with her

"Astrid what's wrong ?"

"what's wrong ? you dare asking me what's wrong ? you're kidding right ?"

"no ! I don't know what happen !"

"you even forgot you dumped me for Katla, you know what I felt since that horrible day, you were happy with her and I was heart broken...so I decided to be like you, I will forget you, that's why I will stay here and you and the others go in the island !"

"I'm the chief !"

"not anymore, you are just a teen !"

Astrid was going to the clubhouse and I stopped her

"you loved this guy huh ?"

"what ? no, thanks to you, I can't love anyone here, with your wedding, you made your choice, you will never be with your Astrid !"

Astrid was angry at me, I don't know what to say to her, she entered to the clubhouse and I was like frozen during several minutes before I left for the patrol.

 **Clubhouse  
Astrid's POV**

When I came in, I saw Amaury and Parisa alone in the clubhouse

"where are the others ?"

"not woke up ! you are not in patrol with the others ?"

"nah, I've just got a dispute with Hiccup, can I stay here ?"

"of course, said Parisa."

"thanks !"

I joined them and Amaury seems in good shape, Parisa was helping him to prepare the rest of the team

"Astrid, can...can I talk to you for a moment ?"

"yes Parisa !"

We went out for a moment, Parisa asked ma about my life and I told her about the last Parisa I met, maybe her ancestor, we were best friend and I want to found that back

"you were best friends...for real ?"

"yes, and we can be ones too !"

"really ?"

"yes !"

Parisa was overjoyed, we came back to the clubhouse and before she can say anything, Amaury asked me

"Astrid, you got some battle skills I need to build a strong crew, can you join us for a moment ?"

"of course, I'm glad to help...and thanks for the compliment !"

"you're welcome, Parisa told me what you do at London, it's impressive !"

"really ?"

"yes, I can help you with you gun if you want, with the shooting range, I used every gun except the light machine gun, it will be a first time !"

"the what ?"

"this !"

He put on the table a huge strange weapon, she looks pretty heavy for me

"what is it ?"

"an M-249 SAW, build by Herstal, a belgium industry, it can carry 100 bullet per load and wiped out and entire squad if the shooter know how to use it !"

"and you say you didn't know much about it ?"

"I don't know how you feel when you shoot with it !"

"oh ok !"

Then, the rest of the team came in, Alpha, Kayden, Dutch, Suzanne and Isabel, Amaury invite them to sit down and I watched the meeting, the weapon still on the table.

 **Clubhouse  
Amaury's POV**

"welcome here lads, as you can see, we helped them to take this outpost back, I don't know why for now but if we decided to stay with them, we need to train to fight, our ennemy are better warrior than us all, Astrid will help us on close combat and I can train you on long range combat, except light machine gun and bows !"

"I can help, this weapon can't change, said Astrid."

"thank you...again Astrid, now...how about knowing the others better, who begin ?"

"What about you, say Isabel."

"ok, I'm Amaury, a french guy who were the best young man in the shooting range I'm in before this happen, I'm a bad leader, I warn ya and...I think it's good !"

"I'm Parisa, from Bangladesh, I...I decided to join the team when I found Amaury in the Louvre, we're pal from Discord and..."

When she said that, I looked all in front of me and said

"who got discord here ?"

Four hands raised and and thought I know who they are

"Dutch ? Hicc_Tooth ? Isabelator ? and...Alpha ?"

"yes, said the fourth, so...you're Goryak ?"

"yes, it's me...who is with you Dutch ?"

"Suzanne, a friend of mine !"

"ok, so...who want to stay here ?"

Everyone raised their hands, I already knew the answer but I need to be sure of that.

 **the beach**  
 **Tuffnut's POV**

Me and my sister got the beach, not a really bad place but I'm not complaining but we found a wild camp in it

"eyh, who's there ?"

"calm down Ruff, let me see what it is ?"

I'll go check this built tent when Hiccup and Katla came with two guys

"I think you found the camp !"

"who are those guys ?"

"Daniel and Sal ! those guys arrived here last night !"

"it's their camp ? ok...they maybe can join us !"

"why those guys ?"

"let's talk to the others about that and then we will see !"

Hiccup and Katla agreed and we took them to the outpost.

After a while, Amaury agreed to keep them to the team, it was dinner time and we were going to eat when I saw something weird

"Nightwatch ? is that you ?"

"Tuff is there something wrong ?"

"Amaury, come here !"

He came behind me and saw Nightwatch

"a Night Terror ?"

"yes !"

"how can he be here ?"

"I told you the dragon will be back one day or not, I don't remember !"

"I think yes ! why ?"

"because they are back !"

"I know, Daniel and Sal told me, I need to know more about that !"

"on that point, I think you and the rest of the team needs dragons, we will go on different country to help you !"

"I got Spitfire ?"

"we know but...she's too small to carry you on her back !"

"I can't have a second dragon, I just want Spitfire !"

"you have no choice about that."

We played with Nightwatch fr a while until Astrid came to see me

"Amaury, we learnt a bad news !"

"which kind ?"

"Heather was on patrol near France, is that right ?"

"yes, my homeland !"

"when she was captured by dragons, wild ones and dragged to a small town in the west, Nightwatch bring us the map with Smidvarg and the gang !"

Astrid gave me the map, I took my weapon, took of all sigil from the Dracaris unit I got, Astrid followed me

"what are you trying to do ?"

"I'll take some food, the ship and go save her !"

"what ? are you..."

"crazy ? yes but you say I have to fight for her love...I will now !"

I don't care what I will got there, it's my hometown and the girl I secretly love is in danger, I need to save her from their dirty claws.


	9. Chapter 9

**Geneva  
Wiliam's HQ  
Wiliam's POV**

At last, my home I got from Calder's inheritance, his lost gold got me this mansion, the dragons forgot Switzerland, I don't know why, I'm in peace and live normally here, leading my men into this battle, my first plan was leading Trump to his fall with all his goverment, this idiot trust me, I hate him so much...he trusted me when I gave him his map by mail, a dragon squad waited him and destroyed the Beast in no time, the USA felt down, now, I have to finish my plan, kill this bitch who dare to kill Calder, my ancestor, I kept and fixed his weapon just for her, the best tortured tools to killed her slowly, I got enought books about this pathetic dragon lovers group and Katla, the one who killed Calder.

 **At sea  
Amaury's POV**

I took out the ship, ready to return to my country when I heard

"what happen ?"

"Spit ?"

"I sleep there when you're eating, I'm fine !"

"not tonight, we go in France for a rescue mission."

"really, rescue who ?"

"Heather and Windshear !"

"at last, you decided to fight for her love !"

"what ? "

"yes, you fight for her...I think against this unit !"

"nope, dragons, they took out Europe, Heather is in my hometown and in danger !"

"you will attack wild dragons ? are you mad ?"

"love made a man mad as hell, I will do everything for her, including this !"

"you're like my lost rider, I'll follow you, even in hell !"

"glad to hear that !"

I went for the only beach I know, Les Sables d'Olonnes, the only way in to my hometown

"are we there yet ?"

"calm down ! it's a long way...I'm sorry to take you there !"

"it's nothing, during this journey, took some time to choose a dragon !"

"what ? you too ? I got you !"

"I know but...I'm a baby, I can't do anything, you need an adult dragon to help you !"

"but..."

I stopped the boat and Spit jumped on my shoulders

"we will be best friend forever you and I but I can't help you right now !"

"I refused to let you down, no one could be better than you !"

"that's nice...but you can't work with me, I will be with you, trust me !"

She smiled at me, at least I think it was a smile and we pursued our way to France.

 **The Beach**

When we arrived, Les Sables were destroyed, nothing left from the town and the beach was covered in bones and burning cars, only one thing caught Spitfire

"oh oh !"

"what is it ?"

"you saw this flag ?"

"yes, the red paw with four claws and surrounde by skulls, so what ?"

"it's the sigil ofmy clan, the Blood Claw, they were vanished since my father died !"

"ok, what's your advice ?"

"find a car and we get out of here as quickly as possible."

I hope we can found something to get the fuck out, no cars were here, only desolation, like in Mad Max, but we got some luck, we found a SUV from the Dracaris unit, the soldiers came on ground and walked to the camp

"that's our chance !"

We ran stealthy to it...I know, it's impossible but it's not like a wild beast as big as a bus can kill us. I turn the engine on just when a fire's breath killed all Dracaris warrior in front of us

"it's the good time to GET THE FUCK OUT ! yelled Spitfire."

But I was frozen, I can't think straight, this dragon was huge but in a second, I came back from my fear and turned the SUV, but I was stuck

"can we go fast with this damn thing ?"

"I'M TRYING !"

But suddenly, the dragon let the car free, I lost the control and we crashed in one of the flag, Spit and I were unconscious, I tried to take my gun but I fainted just before I can reached it.

 **Unknown Place  
Unknown's POV**

I was patrolling into my base, waiting for my second in command and my daughter, I was near the cell when he came

 _"at last, you lazy twat !"_

 _"I'm...I'm sorry sit but..."_

 _"don't tell me you lost my girl...again ?"_

 _"she's fast and clever..."_

 _"why did I hired the most stupid Monstrous Nightmare for this task, take all the dragon you need, if something happen to her, you will pay for that !"_

 _"understood sir !"_

 _"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ?"_

This dumb beast left and I growled, I'm surrounded by idiots, if I was not a male Razorwhip, I'll never caught this girl and the dragon she got, my futur mate, fierce, and hot tempered, she already gave me some scars, I love her but the fate of her human friend is already sealed, she will be executed by myself tonight, like furious said, all human must be dead before celebrating our victory and before I lived forever with my mate. But I don't understand how this girl can turned over dragon's spirit, even my elite soldier can't stay too close to her without beeing "transformed" into puppies

"you will lost this, my friends will help me !"

With the Blood Claw on the beach, no one can pass throught their camp and live to tell how they did, I ignored her and pursued my patrol, my only worry were to my daughter, she could be felt alone here.

 **Blood Claw camp  
Amaury's POV**

When I woke up, I got a huge headache and Spitfire was with me when we heard

"it can't be, my mother is dead since a long time, this can't be real !"

Spit looked at this dragoness and was not moving, even her tail was not moving

"Dawn ? is that you ? she asked."

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW ME ?"

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT...I told to Warpath to never told you my final plan !"

Dawn...I think it's her name...came close to us, I stayed back until I was stuck on a wall, Dawn were crying

"dad told me you were dead !"

"I asked him to not told you that, just that I got a huge mission and I can't be..."

"why are you a baby ?"

"I told you it's impolite to cut someone else when he or she talked...I don't know...maybe my spell did that !"

"if you're Spitfire, who is this guy, it can't be your rider !"

"not the one you knew in viking era !"

"is he called Amaury too ?"

"yes..."

I shivered and never looked in her eyes, I was affraid to be burnt alive but I heard

"mommy ?"

Spit stood up and came to her daughter

"mommy is here sweety !"

Dawn smelt her tiny mother and hugged her softly

"I will talked to the old ones to know if we can fixed this !"

"thanks sweety !"

Dawn left what it looks like her room and Spit joined me

"my daughter could maybe bring me a cure !"

"it's cool, I think she hates me !"

"what ? no !"

"how can you know that ?"

"because I know my daughter !"

She jumped on my knees and purred, I'll caught her on my arm and she licked my cheek

"you're a good guy, Dawn likes the good guy !"

"really ?"

"yes !"

Spit yawned and put her head against mine. I feared the worst, we lost precious time here, after a long time, Dawn came back

"I've got a good and a bad news !"

"what's the bad news ? asked Spitfire."

"we can't help you found your size back, only one thing can cancel the spell's effect, a huge trauma !"

"what ! we both replied."

"yes only something bad for you, where you badly want to avoid it can make you like before !"

"ok and the good news ?"

"we all agreed to let you pass, you're the best member of our clan but on one condition."

"what condition ? I asked."

"mom stayed here and...and I go with your rider !"

"oh...in that case...yes, I agreed !"

"you what ? I can't be with Dawn !"

"it will be fine !"

oh yes...me on the back of a wild dragoness who is also a ruthless clan chief , I'll be dead out there.

 **Far from the Blood Claw clan  
in town  
Unknown POV**

After I escaped my "bodyguard", I explored my new home, my dad's army obliterate every building here, even the name of this town is lame...Fontenay-le-Comte, urgh ! the worst name after Berk. Furious warned us about vikingwho could be as nice as bad with us, I wonder why, I never saw a human in my all life, some others young dragons told non sense about them, some says they are strong as bulls, others told me theirs eyes can throw some red thing who can kill a dragon in one shot...some bullshits, as the chief's daughter, I got an access to all good places and I learnt some things about my enemy, they are so weak. My name is Shadow, I got dark gray scales and blue eyes, I'm curious and a good explorer, I just want to know more this world but when I looked to a huge building, far from my dad's HQ, I felt something in my neck, I growled but soon, I felt weird and I slept but I was not tired yet ? When I woke up, I was in a cage in the dark...dad, help, I'm scared !


	10. Chapter 10

**Fontenay le Comte  
Amaury's POV**

What I was thinking, we were just above the town when we were captured, I got separated from Dawn and took out to the town hall's garden, everything were collapsed building even Notre Dame church was barely destroyed, I was thrown to the ground and a male Razorwhip growled at me, dark gray scales, green eyes and he got a blue Monstrous Nightmare beside him

"okay...I'm screwed !"

But instead of focusing about me, they were roaring at each others, I don't know why until one moment when the second dragon, the nightmare, lost a piece of paper, I looked at it and understand the problem

"I...I can save your daughter !"

the two dragons looked at me with surprised, the Razorwhip chased the Nightmare and asked to see Dawn

"hi chief what is it ?"

He some sort of talked to her and she turned towards me

"he gave you 10 hours, if you didn't bring Shadow back you will die !"

"okay, I think I know where they are !"

I looked to the church not that far and pointed out to the dragons

"there they are !

"go on, said Dawn, you have not much time !"

I left the HQ and went to the crumbled church.

 **Notre Dame Church  
Shadow's POV**

I woke up in a cage, I felt so cold but I recognize the building, the huge thing near the HQ, I shivered and whined, no guards were around me but...I know what they're doing for their prisonners, I won't be alive soon. But suddenly, the chief's squad camein and talked to an other guard, he looked panicked, then, a guard felt dead near my cage and an other one at the otherside, the two who were still alive didn't know who stroke them and of course they were dead in no time but when I found out my savior was a human, I waited to him to open the cage to jump on him, ready to kill him.

 _45min before this event_

 **Amaury's POV**

I found an entry with no guards, I enterd to the lost church and killed the two first guy I saw. Then, I climbed to the next ladder leading to the second floor, pushed the third one and he kissed hard the ground, I almost saw his brain on the floor, the second one, on the other side saw me, I put my hood on...seriously...I'm the hero of my own assassin's creed...with dragons by the way...love it, anyway, I took the pistol from the first body and aim for the head of the fourth men, I blew his head of and he felt to the ground, the two last remaining guys walked to the middle, back to back, I jumped on them, the hidden blades ready to stryke and I cut their throat out, No more guards were around, I saw a cage and shot the lock, I just opened the cage when the dragon jumped on me, angry as a wolf

"WOW ! I'm here to rescue you, not kill you !"

She looked at me with astonishement, I took my breath back and said

"your father sent me to rescue you !"

She stood back and looked at me

"we're not far from your dad's HQ, now, follow me !"

She followed me and we went out of the church.

 **Dragon's HQ**  
 **Copperhead's POV**

Since this pityful human left, I feared the worst for my little Shadow, for the others, I'm called Copperhead, like the snake I know...why ? I killed everyone by my poisonous tears and then, I'm watching them all die slowly, spitting blood and guts until finally, death took them, but if someone made my beloved daughter suffer, he will know my true nature, before I got this nickname, my real name was Gheist, I killed you without you noticing and one day, I killed an entire army just with my spine and my tail, the leader got his skin flayed with my tail, I was young this time

 _"chief, I heard, the human is back with Shadow !"_

I ran to the entry and when I arrived, she jumped on me

 _"DAD !"_

 _"I missed you so much sweety !"_

Before she left for dinner, I called back my second in command and told him to execute the humans

"YOU SAID YOU'LL NOT KILL ME IF I BROUGHT YOUR DAUGHTER ALIVE !"

I know that, but what kind of dragon chief I could be if I fred two humans just like that but when Butcher, the Monstruous Nightmare, was ready to burnt the prisonners...how can he be with this human girl ? this witch destroyed several dragon mind, my best warrior included...anyway, when he was ready to do the only task he is good to, I heard  
 _"you will not kill them, they are truly good to us !"_

 _"SHADOW ! stay out of this !"_

 _"he killed all enemy guards and saved me, your so called best warrior didn't found me !"_

 _"how can you protect these...things !"_

 _"my savior talked with me during the way back, they worked with us, not against us_ !"

 _"Furious is not..."_

 _"fuck Furious !"_

I was shocked by that, Furious is our leader, we can't disrespect him ? but my daughter was not finish

 _"I owe my life to a human I asked you to let them live and I'll left with them !"_

I was speechless, my daughter wanted to leave her home, leave me ? after what happened to my mate and her mom

 _"dad, I know how you felt when you see mom died in battle for this town, but...I need to do my own adventures to be the girl you can proud of !"_

I got tears in my eyes, Butcher wanted to help me but I left the area before he can do anything, I don't care about anyone now, I can't leave without my girl here !

 **Heather's POV**

After a while after the chief went away from here, I got Windshear back and the Monstruous Nightmare let us go. When we left the town with a new dragon who looked familiar to me, Shadow stayed with Windshear and Amaury was with this dragon, when suddenly, I remember who it was

"Dawn ?"

"hi Heather !"

"you...you survived ?"

"yes, I'm glad to see you too !"

I petted for some time Dawn without talking about my lost children, she talked to me about Amaury and Spit, here to rescue me... Amaury was near Windshear, looking to Shadow, she was not a baby anymore but not an adult, maybe a teen dragon, but she was too focused on Windshear, she maybe lived too much time without her mother

"do you think Amaury loves me ?"

"I'm sure, no man will let a girl in danger !"

"but what can I do to him ?"

"like your first husband, think of him !"

"I'll try !"

I sighed and walked towards him

"Amaury...can...can I talked to you in private ?"

"yes !"

We walked for a while and we sat down far from the dragon

"first...thank you for saving me, you did a great job out there, second...I...I think I need to say something special."

"what is it ?"

I saw in his eyes he feared the worst so...I put my right hand on his shoulder and said

"during my time in this cell, I thought about the things I haven't got in my new life and...I regret one thing...not beeing with you !"

"me ?"

"yes, you, only one guy will do that for me, even fighting for or against dragon, it was your ancestor...I loved him so much and...and I began to love you too !"

He stay silent for a long time, I decided to let him alone for a while, let's see what he will do.

 **Night camp  
Amaury's POV**

We were between Fontenay and the Blood Claw camp, I was sitting on a rock for a while with the "I began to love you too" from Heather in my mind and only that until I felt Shadow's muzzle against both my hand

"hey...thank you for saving us...I'm sorry for you leaving your dad and..."

Shadow stood up and hugged me, I heard her purred and she closed her eyes when she felt my hands against her scales, we finished to join the others, Heather took good care of Windshear while Shadow search something, I joined her and coughed

"I think you...you need an answer right ?"

"yes !"

She looked at me and I sighed

"I don't know how to say it to you, it's...it's the first time I have to say it...since I first saw you, I...I loved you from all my heart !"

Before I can add anything else, she jumped on my arms and kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dracaris secret laboratory**  
 **Wiliam's POV**

Like all month since my unit exist, I visited my secret labo to see where my scientist are on my secret weapons, John is the chif engineer leading all technical project and Mike was the lead scientist, these two were always the guy to explained me the new things going on here...and for the first time I paid them and asked them to do the impossible, this day, they finally done it

"glad to see you chief !"

"what is it you two today ?"

"a great news, began Mike, the dragon we kidnapt are at last our new weapon totally in control !"

"really ?"

"yes, I finally found how to bend the dragon's mind to our command !"

"you picked my curiosity, how can you do that ?"

"blood transfusion ! just that ?"

"it can't work, it's too easy !"

"let me show you chief ! by the way, we're the young Razorwhip you promised me for the next step !"

"he didn't arrived ?"

"nope !"

"something should happen to the squad...anyway...what did you do here ?"

"something awesome chief !"

We went downstairs to the labo, it's in two parts, the enginering wing to the left and the lab with testing room to the right

"we already worked on a dragon, a...I don't know which kind is it !"

We entered and I recognize the beast in front of me, a Shockjaw, the same Calder got, he just arrived and was barely trained

"I want this one !"

"you can't be serious ?"

"yes I am !"

I kneeled in front of him and looked to his eyes, the dragon purred and I was smilling, quite the best weapon to avenged Calder's death

"sir, could you tell us why ?"

"joined me to my office and I will tell you !"

I came to my office and took out my book from the vault, it was the diary of Calder, he noted everything on it including the way he knew Katla was ready for anything, he was her only victim...I will kill her for that, the rest of the rider after

"you wanted to talk to us in private sir ?"

"yes Mike, you need to know one thing...if I decided to built this unit it's for two goals, avenged the death of my viking ancestor and destroyed the riders ?"

"why the riders ?"

"you know nothing John Winter !"

He shut his mouth and listened

"so...now we have our weaponized dragon...how many time to have my dragon army ?"

"sir, everyone tried that and failed !"

"because they got a dragon alpha or weak dragon or bad "training", we don't have those, we transformed the best creature from Mother Nature to a successful machine, the only thing better than that could be found in Pacific Rim !"

"but...we have no time for testing the driving ability, now you decided to be the pilot of test subject 17..."

"NO WAY ! it's Thunderdrop that's all !"

"ok chief ! jeez !"

"I'll built the armor and the weapon, can you stay a bit longer for the final test ?"

"of course but only Thunderdrop will be well treated !"

"ok !"

I smiled and told them to go back to work, the time has finally come, I will avenged Calder.  
 **  
Blood Claw camp  
Amaury's POV**

Next morning, we left the camp and went to the Blood Claw, Dawn took me and Shadow, Heather followed with Windshear but when we arrived to the camp, I almost saw a camp from Mad Max, they took everything they could use and built something to protect the center piece of their stronghold, we landed and Spitfire came to see us

"you're back safe and sound !"

"yes, and with a new dragon, Spit, this is Shadow, Shadow, my other dragon, Spitfire !"

The two dragoness were looking to each other in silence but I looked closely to Spitfire, I think she grew up since I was gone to this mission

"you...beg your pardon for that but...you changed a bit ?"

"huh...oh yeah ! they tried everything to break the spell, it's a bit slower but it worked, you know what I need to be back to myself !"

"no ! "

"it was you from the beginning, they told al bad ending you got but...between you and me, they are bad at telling story !"

Spit is as big as Shadow, they got the same size as a pony, they talked for a moment and Dawn told his soldier to give us our boat back but something bad happened

"what do you mean which part ? I told you to keep it safe !"

"but...my queen, we made a huge party last night and..."

"you blew up the garage ?"

"yes...don't hit me my queen !"

"I'm surrounded by idiots, you have to bring this riders to his camp and come back here now, congrats soldier !"

"but..."

"do you need your master chief to told you that ?"

"NO PLEASE ! not her !"

her ? what is this monster, I was ready to ask but Spit and Shadow stopped me

"my queen...does it mean I will got a rider ?"

"no...now get this rider back to his outpost or I'll kick your fucking ass all around our base !"

"yes my queen !"

Dawn dissapeared and his soldier took me on his back, Spit and Shadow flied side by side and he took off, followed by Heather and Windshear.

During the flight to the JLA outpost, Tornado, the warrior, looked at me more than looking straight

"could you please look that way instead of me !"

"I...I can't focused on the way with you on my back, it's...odd !"

"okay, calm down, it's the first and last, okay, just bring me to my outpost and you will never do..."

Before I can finish, he decided to eject me, I yelled and cursed him with every bad words I got, even french one until I felt on an other dragon's back

"hi, said Heather."

"you...you saved me ?"

"yes, we can do that from the beginning !"

"thanks Thor you catch him !"

"yes Spit ! can you talk to us about this master chief of the Blood Claw."

"I saw her once, it was Zafeera, my mentor !"

"what ? replied Heather."

"I think a lot of dragon survived, she was nice with me !"

I need some time to make up my mind but now, we have to return to the outpost and began the dragon taming session, I have to stay to the outpost to take care of Shadow.


	12. Chapter 12

**JLA outpost  
Amaury'POV**

We arrived for lunch time but the outpost changed a bit, much more...modern, we were not on ground when we heard

"come back here you..."

"no Astrid put that...NO !"

Astrid and Hiccup ? oh oh ? Heather decided to take a look and maybe avoid a pointless fight between these two, I watched over my two dragonesses going everywhere when Parisa arrived :

"you're back ? Heather is with you ?"

"yes..."

"give me that axe before you...NO WAIT !"

Parisa laughed by hearing Heather dealing with Hiccup and Astrid

"we do some changing here, we put some modern stuff here !"

"really ? internet and all that ?"

"yes !"

"awesome !"

"by the way, Dutch and Suzanne found something weird in Netherlands, the Soesterberg air base I think !"

"ok, what about you ?"

"I'm fine, thanks to ask, what about you ?"

"good, I have to fight aainst some enemy troops and was nearly killed by a wild dragon chief, thanks to Shadow, I came back here alive !"

"Shadow ?"

"yes, the teen Razorwhip with Spitfire, she accept to stay here, I don't know why !"

I looked over Shadow and Spitfire but I saw something weird, Spitfire jumped from everywhere and ran around Shadow but...not Shadow, she stayed still, focusing about the sound Spitfire made around her

"risa...I think Shadow is blind !"

"no way !"

"I'm not sure but..."

We were cut by Heather, Astrid and Hiccup chasing each other, the only way to cut them was lunch time.

After lunch, I saw Heather going with Dutch and Suzanne to the stables

"what's going on ?"

"we're going to the air base, I know I need to rest but if they found dragon they..."

"just be careful, I'm waiting you here !"

She kissed me and they took off. After that, I saw Spit waving at me near the dorm, I walked to her and asked

"what do you want ?"

"Shadow and I were playing in your room but when she saw you got books in it, she...she read them I think !"

"come with me !"

We entered the dorm and went upstairs, we opened the door of my room and I saw Shadow whining and sobbing near a closed book

"Shadow, what's wrong ?"

Me and Spit comforting her and Shadow hugged me, when I put put her to the ground, I saw her eyes and saw something weird on it, her dark pupils were not so visible as Spitfire

"you're blind ?"

she sobbed and I hugged her back

"don't worry, we will help ya !"

She purred and gave me the book she was trying to read, I open it and tell the story to her and Spitfire.

 **Soesterberg air base  
Dutch's POV**

When Heather landed on the Soesterberg air base, I barely recognize it, it was pretty destroyed with dragon attack even the museum were destroyed, what a shame...anyway, we 're here for anything else

"so...,began Heather, you said it was fast and could blended with the forest around the base !"

"yes ! he destroyed several Dracaris squad here without any survivor !"

"do you think about a second dragon theory !"

"two dragons ? please, it's..."

Before I can finish my sentence, something fast caught me and took me to the forest, I heard Suzanne follow until something stopped her.

 **Suzanne's POV**

Dutch was kidnapt by a dragon just in front of my eyes, with my forest cloak and my longbow we found on an other mission, I was not not affraid, even a dragon

"let me pass right now !"

The dragon growled, he faced me and I looked at it, he got dark green scales and green eye, it's like the Night Fury but much more...forest type, not for the night flight

"it's a Forest Fury, if he's here to kill ya he already done that !"

"nice to know that but Dutch is in danger, I won't let him go like that !"

"don't drew that bow out ! you have to do what I told you to do !"

"what ?"

I heard Heather whispering some word, I gave him some food we got and he smelt it before swallowing it with pleasure

"now, the Hiccup touch, raised your hand to him, he needs to put his trust on you !"

"ok."

I raised my hand and he put his muzzle against it

"congrats...you got a dragon !"

"really ? hi big guy."

he growled and was ready to hit me with his tails

"sorry girl !"

She purred and looked at me before leading us to the forest.

 **Dutch's POV**

When it stopped running, he put me down to the ground and growled

"calm down, I'm not your enemy, I will not hurt ya !"

He looked at me, confused, I sat down and took out a trout from my bag, I took that from the outpost just in case, he slowly walked to me and opened his mouth to eat but I didn't see teeth

"how can you eat without..."

In no time, teeth appeared and he swallowed it in no time, then, he smelt me

"it...it was the only one I got !"

He put his head above me and made some strange noise until I got an half of a raw trout covered with dragon saliva, the dragon sat down and looked at me, I looked at him and the fish, does he really want me to eat a raw fish covered on his own saliva

"it's...it's for me ?"

He nodded and waited I ate it, I took it and struggle hard to swallow a bite, I almost vomit but I succeed to eat it, he purred and walked closely to me

"what do you want ?"

he smelt me again and lied down behind me

"we're friends now ?"

he purred back and before I realized, Suzanne and Heather arrived with a second dragon

"calm down Fether, he's my friend !"

Suzanne petted the other dragon while I looked to mine

"Sniper ?"

He woke up and yawned before hugging Fether

"congratulation, said Heather, you two got a Forest Fury !"

"thanks."

We left the forest and then the air base with our dragon with us.

 **Amaury's room**  
 **Amaury's POV**

When I finished my story, Spitfire was sleeping but not Shadow, I saw her so sad, no one can be heartless with her

"Shadow...I know it's hardfor you to be different but...I will always be with you, Spitfire too, if you need anything, you just have to ask !"

I petted her but when I put my head on her neck, she whined, like if something hurt her, I looked closely to it and saw a needle mark, I think it's far worst than I imagine, before I can think of something, Heather enter to my room

"I'm back !"

"hi...I got a problem with Shadow !"

"what kind ?"

"I think the men from Dracaris who captured her gave her something strange and she lost her sight !"

"she's blind ?"

"yes !"

"oh my Thor...poor sweety ! maybe Hiccup or Fishlegs got a solution to this !"

"I hope, I hate to see her like that !"

I took her in my arm and we wlked to the clubhouse, I will do everything for her cure, even the impossible.


	13. Chapter 13

**the clubhouse  
Amaury's POV**

Hiccup and Fishlegs were talking together when me and Heather arrived, panicked

"what's going on ?"

"Shadow could be infected by something, she's blind !"

"put her on the table, we will see that !"

I followed the advice and I was so worried about her, I can't even looked at what they're doing, Heather tried to comfort me but, I was a bad rider, that's the only thing I know. Heather took me out of the clubhouse and hugged me

"listen to me, you're a good rider, I never saw a man this worried for a dragon !"

"really ?"

"yes, she's fine with our dragon geek, by the way, Astrid told me during our...mission, the two teams built a new room here, the TV room with a strange thing only you could now !"

"can...can I see it ?"

"yes, follow me."

We walked to a small building and we entered it, I saw a tv with a PS4 with lots of game and a strange box, I looked closely to it and smiled when I saw one thing

"I will love that, for you all, I'm not sure !"

"what is it ?"

"Game of Thrones, a story of people fighting for a Iron Throne to rule the others !"

"ok, when we can see this ?"

"dunno !"

We just left the room when Hiccup joined us

"Shadow is resting, I think she is allergic to a component of the drug she got to make her sleep !"

"do you need a sample for the cure ?"

"what are you talking about ?"

"I'm sure you don't found the component she is alleric to ?"

"I can't even analyse it !"

"I'll go to one of their camp and analyse it for you !"

"no way, it's too dangerous !"

I was furious, I took a deep breath and said calmly

"listen to this carefully, Shadow is my friend and she need my help, she saved my life and we're not sure if she can survive so if I must infiltrate their camp and found the cure, I will !"

"I warned ya !"

"I follow you !"

Heather's decision surprised me, she never accepted to follow me on a mission like that, and it's a dangerous one. She decided to talk to Astrid and the others

"Hayden maybe found a dragon in a country, Pak-something !"

"Pakistan...ok...who's going with him ?"

"I don't know !"

"just great..."

"Hiccup, yelled Fishlegs, Ryk took off with Hayden."

"oh my Thor !"

Before Hiccup can do anything, I went to the clubhouse and Shadow hugged me when I just enter the clubhouse, she was so overjoyed to have me at her side right now.

 **Pakistan  
Hayden's POV  
**  
After a while, we arrived to Pakistan, I hacked the satelite and saw a dragon here, Ryk accepted to go with me and helped me trained my dragon

"I think it's Destro !"

"Destro ?"

"I chased him long time ago, he destroyed everything I built ! It's a Shivertooth, his breath is as cold as ice !"

"is he trainable ?"

"dunno ! never tried that !"

Before we can do anything else, a dragon appeared and was ready to attack, I was ready to draw my crossbow out but Ryk pushed me away before I could do this, ice fire were spat where I was

"he saved my life !"

Ryk was in the other side and Destro looked at me

"please don't kill me !"

I was so affraid to be killed but the growling dragon became a calm one, he looked at me, curious

"is...is there something wrong ?"

He smelt me and sat down

"oh...you smell the food I got, you must be hungry !"

I took out the tuna sandwich I got and gave him, he swallowed it and purred

"now, I have to try this !"

I stood up slowly and raised my hand towards him, looking to his eyes, the dragon growled a bit but hhe smelt my hand and put his muzzle against it, purring softly

"eyh Ryk ! do you saw what I did here ?"

"what the...you tamed Destro...good job !"

"thanks !"

I petted him and we went back to the JLA outpost, I just not see something followed us from Pakistan.  
 **  
JLA outpost  
Amaury's POV**

I was outside, the sun was shining that day, Shadow was sleeping near me, this poor girl lost her sight because of the Dracaris unit, Spit was sleeping too, above Shadow, I don't know why...maybe she wanted to help and protect Shadow

"are you alright bud ?"

"huh...yeah Tuff ! sort off !"

"I heard about Shadow, is it true ?"

"yes...sadly !"

"I just want you to know that me and my sister will be here to help you during your mission, like Astrid, Heather and Hiccup !"

"Hiccup and Astrid ? it will failed !"

I almost cried when I heard that, until Hiccup didn't choose which girl he love more than the other, they will disputed again even during the mission

"if it's comfort ya, Heather made the team, I'm with Hiccup and Astrid and Ruff are together !"

"I'm with Heather ?"

"yes, I think she likes ya...like with the other Amaury I knew before, how can you do that ?"

"dunno !"

Shadow and Spitfire woke up and looked at me and Tuff, of course, Tuff saw the eyes of Shadow and told me

"she's nice, the only part your ancestor didn't have, the Razorwhip !"

"an awesome dragon my favorite !"

"really ? me too !"

We talked about the species for hours and Shadow licked me several time and hugged me.


	14. Chapter 14

**JLA's courtyard  
Amaury's POV**

I wore my Targaryen fan uniform and woke everyone early in the morning, 5AM precisely

"TIME TO GET THE FUCK UP LAZY TWAT, TIME FOR TRAINING !"

All the team walked slowly to me yawing

"are you out of your mind Amaury ?"

"ATTENTION ! FOR YOU ALL DURING TRAINING SESSION I'M YOUR MASTER CHIEF SO WHEN YOU WANT TO TALKED TO ME IT'S AYE MASTER CHIEF !"

"aye moron !"

When I heard that, I walked closely to him, my head so close I could gave him an headbutt in any time

"DID YOU MADE FUN ABOUT YOUR MASTER CHIEF SOLDIER !"

"yeah...duh !"

"here, just right now, I can be an angel or your worst nightmare, for you, nightmare will be too kind, put that thing on you and stood on the cross I made !"

Snotlout put the thing on and walked to the cross, before he can say anything else, I shot him

"you killed him !"

"cool !"

"I'm good !"

Snotlout raised his hand and coughed

"it's magical, how can he survive you shot right in his chest !"

"it's called a body armor, with that you can survive a shot to the chest but not in the head ! this thing can save you, thanks to Ryk, we have one per member, we also have all kind of weapon, from mistol to lightmachine gun, exect the launche weapon thanks to the twins !"

Ryk joined me and pursued

"each of you will have a pistol and a primary weapon, that's all, you will also have a melee weapon just in case, the secondary weapon is a bonus !"

"so...what can we choose ? asked Parisa, yawning."

"it's your decision, not mine !"

I already got a semi automatic pistol G-18 and the G-36 as primary weapon, the secondary is the M-249 SAW, I love this one but it's heavy. Ryk got a colt python and a M4A1

"Hofferson , Astrid, step forward !"

Astrid joined us and looked to all weapons

"which of those can match an axe !"

"AA-12, best shotgun ever !"

"okay, I'll take it !"

She took a shotgun and a uzi for pistol then we got Hiccup

"it's necessary ?"

"if you want to survive...yes, these Dracaris guys are no nice guys !"

"ok...I'll take this one and...that's all !"

Ryk wanted to add something but I cut him

"good choice, a 1911 colt, the best...NEXT !"

Fishlegs took the same pistol and a MP 5 as primary weapon, the twins took two G-18 and a TAR-21, this one is weird but nice in combat, I need to stop to play to call of duty...anyway, the Berkian ready, the two Berserkers came in

"which pistol d you have for me my friend !"

"ok Dagur...I got a desert eagle with explosives ammunition just for you !"

"ooooooooooh, you know me well my friend, thanks !"

Dagur left and Heather took his place

"so...mister weapon who woke me up early in the morning for a stupid thing...what have you got for me ?"

"yeah...sorry about that, I was overjoyed to do that, I maybe got something you can like let me search that !"

I barely know her but I almost found the weapon she can like

"an MP-7, small and deadly and the cherry on the cake, the ARX-160 !"

"nice choice, thank you !"

she took both and left, Alpha was the next one, he got an M14 with a scope and a desert eagle with green laser, dutch got an AWM, a sniper rifle and Suzanne got a Diemaco C7 it's like the M4A1 but in the netherlands and both got colts, Isabel took only an old rifle

"what is that thing ?"

"a french rifle from WW1, a Berthier if I remember correctly !"

"yes, smiled Isabel, love the rifle with bayonet !"

"okay...who's next ?"

"me, said Parisa."

Parisa stepped forward and choose an MP 5 but only this

"okay...Hayden, it's your turn !"

"I choosed those ones !"

An USP 45 and a SPAS-12, pretty good choice ! I think it was the last one but before I began, Hiccup told me

"we found something, in Paris !"

"Paris ? repeated Parisa, curious."

"what is it ?"

"we spotted a black form in Paris sky, we must check that !"

"be careful, each town is lead by wild dragon !"

"I know that, we will be back soon !"

"wait a minute, you said "we" but which partner do you got ?"

"Parisa seems good to go !"

"one last thing, the new weapon you got worked like that, canon towards enemies and you pushed here to kill !"

"got it !"

Hiccup and Parisa left for Paris while I began the training.

 **Paris  
Parisa's POV**

OHMYTHOROHMYTHOROHMYTHOR ! I was flying with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, my favorite rider on Toothless back and going again to my favorite city, I was so overjoyed, it's the best day of my life

"don't hesitate to tell me if I go too fast !"

"no, it's fine, I love it, it's..."

I was speechless until the black form passed beside us

"it can't be ?"

"what is it ?"

"a female Night Fury !"

But after seeing that, Toothless became almost wild and uncontrolable, we jumped on a roof near us and Toothless pursued the dragon

"I never saw him like that before !"

"it's maybe a phase !"

"anyway, we lost our only dragon and we're in hostile area !"

"yes...what can we do now ?"

"first thing, found a secure area and then, look to a place where a Night Fury can be..."

"wait a minute ? how can he fly alone ?"

"he got his special tailfin he can control alone !"

"oh...ok !"

Hiccup was ready to leave but a sound cut us, like a loud engine below us, I dared to look down and saw dozens of tank ready to kill any dragons above them

"we're screwed, Hiccup, we got tanks ?"

"what's that ?"

"come and take a look !"

When Hiccup saw the tanks, he was like me, lost in mind, he never fought that, I'm not sure dragons can damaged or destroyed these things...we need a bigger weapon to destroyed these monsters. Suddenly, the tanks were attacked by shadows spitting green kind of paste...Changewing, the tanks were too slow and the acid weakened the strong armor of these machines but the changewing stopped when a red point flied fast here, he was spitting some kind of red flames and all tanks blew up just like that in a huge explosion, me and Hiccup were on the floor, the changewing left and I heard

"that was the last group !"

A talking dragon ? it means a Fireball Frenzy ? what does it blew these tanks up

"Furious will be pleased, the Dracaris unit lost once again...Spit will not like what I'm doing ! I missed you so much sis !"

"Spit's brother ? I said too loud."

"WHO'S THERE ? SHOW YOURSELF OR PERISH !"

The dragon came to the roof and looked at us but when he saw Hiccup, he shut his mouth...a big one by the way

"Hiccup ? how can you be here, you must be dead !"

"it's a...long story...Brutus, am I right ?"

"the one and only ! so...it means my sis is..."

"alive ? yes...but not her rider, at least the one you know ?"

"can you two explain me what's going on here ?"

"oh yes, Brutus, this is Parisa, Parisa, this is Brutus, Spitfire's brother."

"oh...you already work together ?"

"yes !"

Brutus told us he is now a mercenary dragon of some sort, working on deadly mission, when Hiccup talked about his dragon pursuing an other Night Fury, Brutus smiled

"Skyfury is in heat, Toothless must have scent her smell !"

"it's a female ?"

"don't be so surprised, she love going on adventure and if you are here to train her, it's a pain in the ass for me !"

"do you know exactly where she lived ?"

"of course Hiccup, I pursued her more than batman does it with catwoman !"

"what ?"

"you'll see with your new friend, come on in !"

Brutus accept us on his back and took us to the ultimate founding.

 _after the roof landing_

 **Toothless POV**

When she passed beside me, I smelt her scent, she's in heat, my first mate from my birth, I could try before but my heart was not ready, now I was just focused on her, when I saw Hiccup and his friend on this roof, I follow her everywhere even throught collapsed building, she was looking at me with lust on her eyes but she is also a damn prankster, after the last building, I saw her passe throught an hole on the roof I followed but I didn't see her until she threw me a huge water baloon

 _"I'm all wet now you happy !"_

 _"you are just like me !"_

She some kind of laughed and I don't understand one word she said, I followed her for some miles until she stopped in a strange building, she passed in a huge hole on the wall, between two some sort of towers, it's not a stronghold and all this crosses everywhere...the human are odd people, worshipping a man stuck to a cross...I'll never understand that, I found my future mate on the ground in some sort of alley, sat in the middle

 _"what are you waiting for ? I don't want to die of old age before you take your decision old scale !"_

 _"old scale ?"_

 _"are you deaf ? I know why you're here so get down here and get on !"_

I landed near here, I have no idea of what to do with her

 _"I'm Skyfury, the only rebel left here, I hate Furious, only destruction and death, no more playground !"_

 _"playground ? there's a war here ?"_

 _"bla bla bla...you're so boring !"_

 _"you're a mad girl !"_

 _"no, I'm a bad girl, you need to punish me !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"from all the Night Fury, I found the dumbest, you know what I want so hurry up and be good !"_

 _"good in what ?"_

 _"oh for the love of Fafnir...I WANT TO HAVE SEX !"_

The yell surprised me, I never done that, even in my dream, how can I know what thing I could do...I put my head down and Skyfury was surprised

 _"you...you never done that too !"_

I nodded, embarrased, and I felt her muzzle near mine

 _"I'm sorry, my heat is driving me crazy, I'll help ya !"_

I felt her soft touch on both sides, her tongue licking my head and finally, I got my mate, I just don't saw Hiccup and his friend were here too...just as this moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notre Dame cathedral**  
 **Parisa's POV**

We were above the dragon and we saw saw something...new, Toothless and the wild Night Fury were some kind of hugging each other

"what are they doing ?"

"they're mating, said Hiccup, I think !"

"what should we do ?"

"we wait !"

I sighed and a huge roar surprised me, I felt on the ground and the wild dragon came to me, angry

"please don't kill me !"

I closed my eyes but Toothless protected me, he growled and the wild dragon stepped back, those two were speaking for a while and Hiccup joined us, he told me to stay behind me and he drew out Inferno, his sword is incredible

"calm down, we're not here to harm ya !"

Toothless talked with him and he looked at me, before I can say something, Toothless and the new dragon looked at me, I raised my hand and he smellt it, then, I felt his warm scales against it

"you got a Night Fury !"

But I was looking on the tailfin, much more elegant than Toothless, a female...awesome ! Hiccup mounted on Toothless and the second one accepted me on her back.  
 **  
Texas  
Alpha's POV**

Since Hiccup and Parisa left, we have an other dragon spotting moment, a Triple Stryke in Texas, the twins took off with me ready to train this dragon. After a long flight, we arrived in a calm area, into a desert

"it's hot here !"

"we're in a desert ! it's normal to feel warmer !"

but before I can do anything else, the twins found a young red Triple Stryke playing in the sand near us, they played with him until a dragon behind me appeared

"guys, I need help !"

The twins continued they're game and this dragon attacked me

"HELP ME FOR THOR'S SAKE !"

I ran to avoid each stryke of its tail and tried to find a good shelter waiting for the twins help

"why do I choose the twins ?"

I was affraid, this dragon will kill me if those muttonheads did not come to my help.

 **Tuffnut's POV**

Some loud noises made Junior Tuffnut Junior left the area, we turned around and Alpha was gone, an adult Triple Stryke was here, attacking a wooden cabin

"what's going on ?"

"where's Alpha ?"

"you were supposed to watch over him !"

"NO ! you were supposed to watch over him !"

the dragon looked at us and Barf and Belch appeared to help us, he knocked this dragon out and we searched everywhere

"I think we lost Alpha !"

Suddenly, the door was smacked down and Alpha came out, he was pissed off and the dragon woke up, he charged us and before B and B stopped him, he smellt something nice when he was in front of Alpha, Alpha was so affraid, but the young dragon came back, whining, the adult turned over and saw him, maybe its son or daughter

"its a dad !"

"yes dear sister, he was here to protect the young one !"

Alpha finished to make the hiccup handy trick to tame this beast, the scales are the same red than volcanic rock just heated and magma belly, this dragon is like a huge volcanic rock, awesome ! when he tamed it, we left Texas with the two dragons, the adult and the kid.

 **JLA's outpost  
Amaury's POV**

I gave a Raffica and a Vector for Snotlout, Daniel got an USP 45 and a FN FAL and Sal got two M9 and an UMP 45, those guys got none last time, I can't let them unarmed, Ryk began the training and I don't see Katla since this morning, before I can join my dragonesses, Heather joined me :

"Ryk sent me to you, he said I'm a very bad shooter !"

"what ? follow me, I'll help ya !"

Heather was sad, everyone were good at using these weapons but not her, I hate to see her like that, we were outside the outpost, in the forest, she drew out her favorite weapon, the ARX 160 with silver painting

"I love it, I know it's stupid but...you remind me a bit of my lost true love !"

"it's okay, let me show you how you handle this !"

I put a target against a tree and joined her

"now, put your right foot a bit in front, the left on the back, you need to put all your weight on them !"

She followed my advises and we were now on how to handle the gun

"for that part, you need to hold the gun with your weapon hand if you know what I mean !"

"yes !"

She put her right hand in the handle and the left one below the canon, the stock against her shoulder

"like that !"

"yes, now, aim your target, take a deep breath and stay focus, when you're ready, you shoot !"

"wait a minute, before I shoot, can...can you help me on one small thing ?"

"yes !"

Heather blushed a bit and said

"could...could you stay behind me and make sure I don't move !"

"yes, if you want !"

I stood behind her, put my hand on hers and she got prepared to shoot, after some time, she pressed the trigger and shoot. I put your armed down and put the safety on to be sure, she got her eyes closed and I saw the target

"how bad it is ?"

"bad ? you kidding me, you done a bull's eye ! right in the middle of the target."

"really ?"

She came closer to the target and saw the hole in the middle

"how can I do that ? Ryk told me I'm awful !"

"I trust on you Heather, sometime, just this feeling could change everything !"

"thanks for helping me !"

She hugged me and kissed me on the lips, she asked me how to pass on the full auto and we pursued the training.

At night, before I was going to sleep, Heather stopped me and asked me to stay in her room _

"I...I don't want to be alone anymore, but if you don't want to, it's ok !"

"I'll come, don't worry !"

Spitfire and Shadow opened the door of Heather's room and they pushed us in. Spitfire and Razor played at the other side of the room, we sat on the bed and I felt her hand on mine

"it's nice to have you by my side !"

"Heather...I...I need to...to say something !"

"go on !"

I took a deep breath, I blushed by seeing her eyes looking at me and I said

"for the first time in my all life, I found my true love and...and I wanted to..."

I sighed, why it's so difficult to say I love you to a girl, I felt stupid babbling like a dummie

"I think I know what you wanted to say...you tried to say you love me from the bottom of your heart, you're not the same with me and you will me mad if something bad happens to me...that's it ?"

"uh...yeah...how can you know ?"

"I saw that and...I'm glad to be the choosen one !"

She hugged me and kissed me, Shadow and Spitfire were happy to see that.

 **Unknown location**  
 **Katla's POV**

Since I got captured, I saw nothing until this black bag was taking off, I was in a small room with no windows, a man in front of me

"well well well ! what do we have here ?"

"let me go you muttonhead, my friends will come here to rescue me !"

"not for now, we just sent a proof we captured you to your friends of yours...we have plenty of time and you will be the perfect way to bring the JLA down, like you do in the viking era !"

"what are you talking about ?"

"you killed Calder my ancestor, during your pityful wedding of yours, he didn't fight and you killed him, you will have to pay for that but first, you will work for me and kill all your friends from the JLA, after that, I'll kill you !"

"WHAT !"

"an evil plan huh ?"

but before he can do anything, the alarm rang all over the building, my friends were already in to rescue me ? this plan will never work poor fool.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amaury's room  
Amaury's POV**

A few days passed, last night we have a huge party and we drank too much, my head hurts and I slept few hours ago but when I heard some soft snorring beside me, I feared the worst, please not a guy, please not a guy, I said to myself. Then, I felt something against me, took by surprise, I felt on the ground, awaking the two dragoness near us and I saw I was naked, I quickly took my underwear and put it back in while the other woke up too

"not so loud, my head hurts !"

"mine too !"

I looked at the other one and saw Heather with messy hair, tired eyes and naked too

"oh my Thor !"

"it doesn't bothered you last night if I remember correctly !"

"did...did we..."

"...have sex...yes multiple time, that's why we're naked by the way."

I did it...and the only night I choosed I was too drunk to remember it ! I was the most imbecile in this room

"...I think you need to listen to what happen last night, you were the drunkest of us all !"

"you...you were with me while I was...like that, you should feel ashame, I am !"

Heather made the same look as Astrid when she's angry at ya, she asked me to join her in the bed and said softly

"most of the time you were drunk it's because we to it together, here, even Spit and Shadow made a bottle castle here, on that corner !"

"so...I was not...that drunk before we arrived here !"

"no, you were...almost charming, let me tell the story !"

"ok !"

Heather came close to me, we sat side by side and she told the story, my head put on her shoulder.

 _Last night_  
 _Heather's POV_

 _The party just started and I can't forget how this new Amaury looked so closely to the one I love in the past, I was at the other side of the courtyard, looking over anyone but Astrid came behind me_

 _"hey there !"_

 _"hi !"_

 _"can...can I stay here a bit ?"_

 _"yes, you looked worried, something wrong ?"_

 _"we're friends again ?"_

 _"yes...but...can you do a favor for me ?"_

 _"talking to your boyfriend ?"_

 _"yeah...wait...what ?"_

 _"come on ! it's obvious, everyone here saw you like him, maybe it's love ?"_

 _"stop it, I always have to pushed him, I'd love to see him made the first move !"_

 _"about that, he never got luck on romance, I think it's the only reason he never made the first move !"_

 _I looked at Astrid astonished and she smiled at me, what was so funny_

 _"don't make any pun on that, it's serious !"_

 _"you must look in front of you before saying anything else !"_

 _I turned back and saw Amaury in front of us_

 _"hey...I'm here to know if you want to watch the series Game of Thrones with the team, Hiccup is eager to begin but not for long !"_

 _"why not, said Astrid, count me in !"_

 _"cool !"_

 _Astrid joined the others lefting me alone with you_

 _"so...Heather, I...I got something more to say since Astrid left, you're the only girl I truly love but...you...you don't deserve me, you deserve much better, I...I can't even say how good I felt besides you without babbling..."_

 _I stopped you by putting one of my finger on your mouth_

 _"I love you most when you're like that, you're so cute ! and I just need to look at you to know how much you love me !"_

 _I raised your hand with my other and and whispered in your ear_

 _"I'd love to see your series...on one condition !"_

 _"what is it ?"_

 _"I want to be on your lap or in your arm during the show !"_

 _"okay, I love those kind of condition !"_

 _We walked to the TV building and all the team were here, except the one in Texas, some were on the ground and others on chairs or sofa, only one thing left, a comfy seat_

 _"when will you put this on ? we waiting for too long !"_

 _"you will change your opinion after this season trust me !"_

 _You put the...disc, it that right ? yes...cool, so you put it in the...black thing, and sat on the seat, I joined you soon after that and you took me in your arm. We were drinking during all the episodes, shocked by what this guy or girl do, much more by the end but you comfort me everytime, when the first season was done, I stayed alone with you and you were blushing_

 _"is there something wrong ?"_

 _"I...I wanted to ask you something !"_

 _"if you want to kiss me, we're alone now !"_

 _"I know...it's maybe too soon but...would you like to spent the night with me in...in my room ?"_

 _I smiled at you and whispered_

 _"I thought you'll never ask !"_

 _"so it's a yes or a no ?"_

 _"I'll bring the bottles and joined you there."_

 _I kissed ya and left, I think you remember the rest_

 **Amaury's room  
Amaury's POV**

After her story, Heather hugged me and my hands were around her, she was so beautiful...her skin is so soft and she is so nice

"don't you have some things to ask me !"

"huh ?"

She smiled at me and sat on my lap, in front of me

"like how you were on the bed or how do I felt after you doing sex with me several time ?"

"I think I maybe got the idea...not so good, I think you slept during it !"

Heather laughted and told me

"you were not bad at all ! I think everyone heard us !"

I blushed and the door were opened, Heather took the blanket and hide us

"so...you had some fun last night you two ?"

"you...you heard us Astrid ?"

"everyone heard your after party...by the way, good job pal, I never heard Heather so overjoyed, you seems good on that !"

I blushed and Heather smiled

"anyway, I think you're here for an other reason !"

"Hiccup got a note...form Wiliam, he captured Katla and want to see Hiccup in his most defended base, it's time for yours too !"

"oh yes, Shadow is weaker everyday !"

"I'll go too but the twins are not back ?"

"yes they are, Hiccup already left, we can go anytime."

"let's go now !"

I dressed up, Heather too and we left with the twins.  
 **  
Unknow location  
Unknow POV**

It was far too long I was here, we're hold as prisoner but no one cares about us, an half became their weapon the others died, we have to attack them today, I just need to light the powder and I just know what to do. As the "chief" prisonner, everyone respect, the few that don't fear me from the bottom of their bones, even the wardens here feared me. This morning, I got the opportunity, during our break in our court, I sat down in my corner and roared to attract everyone

"today, our warden are not here, it's a good time to break out and destroyed this camp !"

I immediately saw them chatting to each other, I sighed ans walked a bit, growling and scratch the groung in the middle of the court. I found a pack of cords, I lit them up and soon after, all the wall blew up, even our cell

"THIS TIME ! YOU GOT NO EXCUSE !"

We launched the counter stryke in no time obliterating everything on our way, they even shout my name

 _"ALARIK ! ALARIK !"_

As a Frenzy, I can obliterate anything and my black scale could be the best weapon for my great attack tonight.

 **Hiccup's POV**

When I arrived, it was nightfall, I will never let a friend down, Katla is on that list but before I can met this Wiliam, I have to pass the main gate, Toothless well hided in the forest near the base, they let me enter when I show them the note, they guide me to Wiliam and he was with Katla, he sat there, smiling

"what do you want ?"

"not even a greetings ? I'm the one with the upper hand not you !"

"like I said what do you want ?"

"simple, my dear ennemy, I just want you to realize you and our friends will never be safe with my army outside, you must know one thing, the dragon hunters you faced during your...glory days are part of a huge and secret brotherhood, which it was now the Dracaris unit, we're here to prove to the world that only business work and those who got the money, got the power, you on the other hand, are here for what ? live with dragon happily ever after...you must be joking, these beast will kill you and your friend !"

He walked closely to Katla, hiding something on his back but we heard some explosions around us and huge roar, wild dragon were attacking the base.  
 **  
Same time  
Dracaris secret labo  
Amaury's POV**

Me, the twins, Astrid and Heather were near the laboratory's entrance, two guards with heavy weapon guard it

"shit !"

"what do we do ?"

"who is good at shooting ?"

all raised their hands but Astrid was the only one to got a supressor with me, I took the one in the right she got the left one, in no time, these two were killed and we entered the complex

"remember the objectives, we're here for the cure of their dragon's tranquillizer, be careful where you walk, they put some detectors everywhere !"

"aye aye chief ! said the twins."

We walked to the dragon capture wing in the north and killed the few guards we got on our way in. Until I saw the lock on the door

"you have to be kidding me ! a password and an eye scanner !"

"we can shoot it and the door will open ?"

"no way !"

But Astrid gave me a card from a chief scientist

"he tried to activate the alarm so I killed him !"

"we got a way to pass it, let's see !"

I passed the card on a second lector and the door opened

"thanks Thor !"

Heather and me took some tranquillizer and cure to save Shadow and produced more for us but an explosion surprised us and Tuffnut pushed a button on the ground, activating the alarm

"Tuff ?"

"I'll take care of that !"

He pushed it several time, I was astonished by his logic

"since when pushing the button that much can turn the alarm off ?"

"I tried !"

"guys, we will have to fight hard to left the lab !"

We took our weapon out and prepare for a fight.  
 **  
Hiccup's POV**

I took Wiliam by surprise and took Katla before running to safety, the Dracaris leader yelled to his man to shoot us, we were almost out when I felt a huge pain in my "good" leg...not the peg legged one if you prefer...anyway, I felt down and so I was bleeding

"they shot me ?"

Katla took me by her side and shot back at them, I pointed the forest where I hid Toothless and when we arrived, I felt so weak, I almost slept

"don't sleep man, I will heal ya !"

Katla took good care of me, she disinfected me with strong alcohol, I kept my mouth shut and she banded me

"I could do better if we're at the outpost !"

Katla looket at the base, attacking by wild dragons if I heard exactly what she was saying

"we need to wait a bit before leaving !"

"Katla, I...I need to talk to you !"

"about what ?"

"I...I love you...from the bottom of my heart !"

"re...really ? but Astrid..."

"she will be fine...I love you Katla !"

"I...I love you too Hiccup !"

I hugged him and we wait here until the calm came back.

 **Amaury's POV**

I killed the two last ones with my hidden blades but when I tried to go out of the lab, I saw four squads waiting for us with SUV and miniguns

"oh my Thor !"

"what is it ?"

"four squads with enought weapon to destroy the building !"

"eyh guys, I found something cool !"

I saw Ruffnut with a some kind of laptop

"can I see it Ruff ?"

"yeah !"

She gave it to me and I opened it

"the password is on ? who is the dummie to memorize the password !"

I clicked on ok and I saw all the squad outside like the predator drones in call of duty

"no way, he got a drone ?"

"what's a drone ?"

"check outside and you will see !"

I launched the attack but the drone didn't fly normally, it was like a dragon flying, when I attacked, he grilled then with electric bolts, the Suv's exploded and Astrid told me

"your drone, it's a Skrill !"

"a Skrill ? are you serious ?"

"I must free him !"

I pushed the red button and we heard some metallic noises, we went out of here, Ruff and Tuff found an AJAX*, a british army vehicle for scouting, they went on rampaging the base, Astrid follow them closely, I was ready to joined her with Heather when the Skrill landed between us and them

"oh boy !"

"easy bud, said Heather softly."

he looked at us and purred softly before taking off, then Heather saw a guy running to a place still intact

"it's the big boss, this time, he will not left !"

"HEATHER WAIT !"

I ran behind her, just to be sure nothing bad happen to her, our ennemy was in a chopper ready to take off, Heather was closer than me but suddenly, the chopper exploded, no more Wiliam and no more Heather

"HEATHER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

A black dragon landed and looked at the metal scraps, growling his victory

"you son of a bitch !"

"what did you say ? "

"I'M NOT AFFRAID OF YOU, BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE OF YOU !"

"you're not affraid ? I'm Alarik, son of..."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO YOU ARE, I SWEAR I WILL NEVER KILL A DRAGON, I THINK I WILL BEGAN WITH YOU !"

Alarik flied away and I joined the others, so sad I can't see straight

"Amaury ? where is Heather ?"

"gone !"

"GONE !"

I sat down on a tree trunk, the base was destroyed, the dragon went away, Astrid told to the twins to left and stayed with me, I cried and Astrid comfort me

"I will always stay with you my friend, I know what you feel !"

"thanks !"

I was depressed, Heather was everything to me but Astrid remind me of Shadow, we left the island, me on Windshear and Astrid following me near me.

 **JLA's outpost  
Amaury's POV**

Astrid told to everyone the news, but one thing disturbed me the most, Spitfire was alone, near the stables

"Spit ?"

"you're...you're back too late...Shadow died !"

"WHAT !"

I felt on my knees and Spit came to see me crying, telling me she was sorry, it does it, I lost the two only reasons I got to fight here, I don't want to fight anymore. But before I can packed my bags, I heard near me Hiccup with Katla

"glad to have you back, it feel so nice to have the girl you love near to you !"

It does it, I can't stand it, I stood up and before Astrid ran after him with her axe on hand, I hit him in the face with my fist

"what is wrong with..."

Before he could finish I grabbed him and said

"I'm tired of you and your prince charming play, I lost all reason to fight with you, I think a fight could made me feel better !"

"are you nuts ? put me down !"

"ok !"

I threw him and was ready to fight him

"FIGHT ! FIGHT ! FIGHT ! yelled Dagur, overjoying this moment."

Astrid, for the first time, stayed far away from the fight, Hiccup charged and I dodged his fist and kicked him, he made some step backwards but I start yelling

"I LOST MY ONLY TRUE LOVE AND THE ONLY DRAGON I TAMED...sorry Spit !"

"no offense !"

"it's true ? Heather is dead ?"

"PRESUMED DEAD YOU MORON !"

Hiccup drew out Inferno and I drew out my hidden blade

"you have other reasons to fight for us !"

"WHAT KIND ? FAMILY VANISHED AND I WON'T FIGHT FOR YOU ! I HATE YOU !"

"what ?"

"I ALWAYS HATE YOU ! YOU GOT ASTRID AND YOU DARE DUMPED HER FOR KATLA, I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO FIND MY GIRLFRIEND? THE ONLY TIME I GOT ONE, SHE DISSAPEARD...MAYBE FOR GOOD !"

I ran and tackled him on the ground before hit him several times in the face before I said

"before you can fired me I have something to tell you...I QUIT ! "

"what ?"

"you heard me, I quit and all who want to follow me are welcome, I'll go today with Spitfire and Windshear !"

"you can't be serious ?"

I looked at him with my killing look and answer :

"I quit or you get beaten everyday until I die !"

Hiccup shut his mouth, I packed my bags and left, his face got lots of wound he will need some time to get back too his normal one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dracaris main base  
Unknown location  
Unknown POV**

When I woke up, I was in a small and empty room, I sat and the hard bed I got, feeling lost when the door open

"hello subject 17 !"

"what ?"

"you're subject 17, your code name, you arrived some days ago telling the riders attacked your town, killing every survivor in it !"

"yes...I think...who are you ?"

"the best friend you can gert her, I'm Pamela, Pam for my BFF, we will help you to become the best rider hunter of this world !"

"thanks Pam !"

I stood up and saw I was wearing some kind of white tuniq boring as Hell

"I got you the best cloth for you ! Follow me !"

I followed her and we went out of this room for a better one on the same corridor, Pam's room

"The boss gave me the outfit for his spec ops assassin but it's...particular !"

"what is that thing ?"

"a leather combinaison, the lady assassin need to be sexy and deadly for him...but I got you others outfit !"

I looked at them and tried them but no one were good enought for me, even the combinaison, when I wore it, I thought at first I was a bitch from an adult movie or a comics for geek...but I kept an other outfit, a one perfect for this task

"a soldier outfit ? Why ?"

"no need to be sexy when you can be a cold blood murderer !"

"okay...I need a name to add you on our file !"

"oh...Heather !"

"ok...welcome to Dracaris, Heather, your training will began soon."

I took my outfit and left Pam's room, ready to kill those riders.

 **Night camp  
Amaury's POV**

After a while, I decided to land, I was on Windshear's back with the ARX 160 as the only items to remember my love I lost, the silver paint was barely burnt and I sobbed when I heard behind me

"you left the team and you can die in your first camp, you really need some help !"

"I don't care if I die or not Astrid !"

Astrid, the twins and Dagur came behind me and sat around the fire, Spit and Windshear played with their dragon friends

"why are you there all ? Trying to convince me to go back ?"

"no way, answered Dagur, we're here to join you !"

"what ?"

"Dagur is right, pursued Astrid, and I can't work with Hiccup until he dumped Katla !"

"or what ? you'll killed him ?"

"hell yeah !"

"ok so Dagur is here because his sister is gone, you because you can't stand Hiccup's behaviour, what about the twins ?"

"we know you let us exploded everything on path, like the base !"

"okay...so you're with me ?"

"yes !"

As an HTTYD fan, normally, I could be the craziest guy on earth, but no, I just the depressed one, looking on the assault rifle I could get before leaving the base

"I think you need to talk brother !"

"you know I'm not your brother right ?"

"not by blood...but by spirit, you and I think at the same thing the same moment and with you I can going pur Berserker style !"

"you...you prefer to follow me than Hiccup ?"

"stop right there bud, cut Astrid, stop worrying and give us a new place to get prepare for the new fight !"

Spit came in and sat near me

"Dawn already prepare something in the Blood Claw camp for us !"

"your dragon clan ? Asked Tuffnut."

"yes...but she also told me she got some trouble there !"

"oh my Thor, what kind of problem Spit ?"

"remember the black Frenzy who blew up the chopper !"

"Alaryk ?"

"yes, it's him the trouble, he took her place as great leader of the Blood Claw because he killed Wiliam !"

"I'll kill him !"

"you can't, it's a dragon !"

"I'll do what I want Ruffnut !"

I'll pack my things and turn the fire off

"time to join the Frenzies and kill Heather's murder !"

I mounted on Windshear and we took off for the Blood Claw camp.

 **JLA's outpost  
Hiccup's POV**

Katla healed me once again, this Amaury is more crazy than Dagur, I thought at first it was not possible to be that lunatic but this guy explode the ladder, Dagur is a true saint beside him

"aow !"

"stay still or you will feel some pain, he didn't miss ya last night, you can't even hit him once !"

"this guy is a total mad man, he needs to be stopped !"

"calm down, you need to know he lost his girlfriend and the only dragon he succeed to train alone, he needs some time to think !"

"he beat me down in front of all the team and for his ego, he is dangerous !"

Fishlegs cut us with Snotlout and Parisa

"Hiccup, we got a serious problem !"

"what kind of problem ?"

"some members left the outpost, Dutch, Hayden, Alpha and Isabel, Suzanne is still here...for now !"

"WHAT !"

I stood up as fast as I can, my head hurts a bit and Parisa told me

"Astrid, the twins and Dagur are gone too, Amaury got three quarter of the team !"

"we can still win thought, I'm much more strategic than him !"

"but if he got back up we could never have !"

"we maybe got a chance, I got a scout from the Dracaris, he told me the Frenzies got problem !"

"good idea Snotlout, let's go !"

I told the team to go, if we got Frenzies support before Amaury, we can be invincible !

 **Blood Claw camp  
Dawn's POV**

As the defeated leader, I must left the camp and all my support followed me, this Alaryk is more stronger than I thought, my both wing are wounded, I lost half of my friend and support on his war and he kicked my but so hard...I almost thought of killing myself, I was the shame of my clan

"my queen ! you got visitor !"

"I'm not in the mood except if they are assassin !"

"a young dragon told us she is your mother...it can't be your mother she got the same age as my own daughter !"

"you idiot ! she is a victim of her own spell, let them in !"

"but she with human ?"

"LET...THEM...IN !"

I stood up and asked him to leave and Spitfire entered with her human friends

"what happen ?"

"it's alright mom, just my place and honor I lost, I'm alright...I guess...the spell began to lost the battle I see ?"

"yes...some...events make me stronger !"

"where's Alaryk ?"

"Amaury...you look...angry !"

"I will kill him !"

"ok...first...no way, you will be killed ! second...only a dragon can fight the leader and took his place !"

After I said that, Amaury seemed pissed off, don't know by what, I just hope it's not for assassinate Alaryk, this guy got no chance !

 **Alaryk's room  
Alaryk's POV**

I killed Wiliam, maybe a girl without but don't care, I'm now the chief of the spec ops forces of Furious, this war needs to end, Furious will attack on two front, we just need to get rid off the Dracaris unit, the JLA we don't care about them, a gang of young boys and girls with dragon, exploring and defending their world...pathetic ! But the best part of all of this is this...I'm not a true Fireball Frenzie, I'm Moonshine, Guardian of Darkness and the only one ready to step on battle, but if I remember correctly the battle in the base, I maybe kill a rider in front of an other one...oh oh ! I maybe done a huge mistake

"sir, guards saw a human infiltrating our main camp !"

"how ?"

"he got an hood on his head and hide on bushed or cart of straw or dead leaf !"

"in a beach ? it's not a fucking god video game, find him and bring it to me !"

"aye aye chief !"

He left and I waited here, away from every place an assassin can hide, no way I will get kill today.

 **rider's camp  
Dutch's POV**

After we left the JLA, Isabel got her dragon, an Hotburple she called Boop, we we're on our first mission before joining Amaury on his some sort of civil war against Hiccup, Isabel was on patrol, I stayed with Suzanne and Hayden and Alpha were debating on something stupid

"I'm sure they are alive, not dead !"

"how can they survive of this explosion !"

"silence you two !"

"Isabel should be back now ?"

When we heard gun shots far from here, we ran to our dragons ready to stryke back !

 **Isabel's POV**

Why it's always me to go on patrol, Dutch told us we have a small base of the Dracaris to destroy but we got nothing here, if I'm not mistaken we were on a small island, Jersey if I'm not mistaken, one of the Channel Island...of course she was not spared by the dragon attack, Boop take his time to follow me. I was looking on an old building, some sort of bunker when a bullet passed near me

"shit, I'm under enemy fire !"

I took cover on the bunker, Boop covered me, I got at least twenty enemies in front of me

"hopefully, I'm good at aiming !"

With my old rifle, I shot head after head, one got exploded and his brain were splatted everywhere

"nice, I love reds ones, it's like fireworks !"

Just ten of them stayed but all ceased fire

"you imbecile, you can't even kill one rider, when they say if you want a work to be done good is by yourself I understand better !"

This voice sounds familiar to me, I looked out and saw Heather, even with an other outfit and an hood in her head

"you're alive, thanks Thor ! Amaury will be..."

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH !"

I never saw her like that before, I hold hard my rifle and put the bayonet on it and get ready to fight

"if you're here to kill me, come and get it !"

Heather told the ten survivors to kill me in close combat, each and everyone of them got killed, throat cut out, gut spilled out, some got theirs head smashed out by my mace or leg broke and killed by my rifle, I just kill the last one when the others arrive

"at last...what took you so..."

A gun shot was heard and I felt a huge pain in my body, I felt down and Heather said

"I love the way you die lass !"

I felt down and Heather left, the others shot at her but they all missed. I felt so weak, I barely heard them now, I can even felt Boop near me, until all this pain stopped...I think I'm dead...and Heather killed me !


	18. Chapter 18

**Blood Claw's beach  
Amaury's POV  
**  
Since I left Dawn's camp, I entered silently to the enemy camp, walking into bushes and other things to avoid guards, I also got carts of straw and dead leaf, it's like in assassin's creed, I got even the hood on my head, even the dragon's guard are as dumb as the one in the game. A few time later, I entered the main cave and went upstairs, no guard here...weird ! anyway, I follow the lights to a bigger room, in the middle of it, I saw a guy, sitting quietly, eye closed and a strange sword besides him. I drew out my hidden blades and jump ready to make my first assasination but the target grabbed me and knocked me down with one hit.

When I got up, I saw Hiccup alone with a black dragon, my anger came back, I stood up and was ready to hit him with the stock but the dragon cut me before I could do it

"ENOUGHT !"

I pulled me back and I felt down, Hiccup was joining by Katla and before he can say anything, Katla kissed him on the lips, he was astonished and the dragon blocked me, I almost hit his tail with my hidden blades and killed those two outraged but I heard

"you son of a troll !"

"Astrid ?"

She ran with her fireman axe at hands and try to chopped their heads down, I was freed by the dragon trying to stop her but I was the one, she hit but not the good one, Hiccup and Katla got a small scratch, I got a huge one in al my face, almost like Tyrion from Games of Thrones, I bleed a lot and felt a huge pain

"oh no...I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you !"

"YOU DID ! but it's my fault not yours !"

"you...you saved my..."

"FUCK OFF YOU TWO ! YOU KNOW WHAT...GET YOU ALL KILLED I DON'T CARE !"

I left the room, Astrid gave me something to stopped the bleeding and the dragon start talking.

 **Moonshine's POV**

After this guy left, I growled and these humans sat in front of me, affraid of me

"listen up you twat, your group is the only one who can bring peace in trouble time !"

"how, this lunatic left the team !"

"as a Guardian, I'm the only one to know about the timeline and what can bring good or bad thing to the world and one in particular took all my thoughts, at first, it was nothing but for now, it could lead you all to your doom !"

"and what is it ?"

"your relationship with Katla Hiccup !"

"why me ?"

"Hiccup decided to break his first wedding where he sweared to the Gods, he will live with Astrid Hofferson until one of the two are in Walhalla, the Gods cursed you to destroy every frienship bond you got, soon or later until one of them kills ya !"

"WHAT !"

"like you saw today, Astrid almost succeed !"

"how can we avoid that !"

"as the time protector, I can travel in the past only to change minor event, if you never broke you vow, the Gods will never cursed you and Amaury or Astrid will not kill ya !"

"but I will never know Katla !"

"no as a friend only but not as your wife !"

"it's too dangerous as a dragon !"

"I'm not a young fool you know !"

I took my human form and drew my sword in

"like that, I can be anyone !"

"but how can we be sure it will work ?"

"you'll know !"

I dissapear in a flash of light just in time, Dawn came in to take her throne back.  
 **  
Outside the camp  
Amaury's POV**

I joined Windshear, Spit behind me

"did you win ? who hurt you ?"

"stop the question !"

"okay, Dutch just arrived and he told me Isabel got killed !"

"what, by who ?"

"Heather !"

"WHAT !"

"yes, he said she with Dracaris now, in Jersey island of some sort !

"we go now !"

I mounted on Windshear and we took off for Jersey, I was just hoping to get a quick death and get rid off these things.

 **Jersey's Dracaris camp  
Heather's POV**

Those idiots are not even capable of killing one rider, what should I do everything here, those morons needs order to do something, it's the worst team I can got

"miss ?"

"what do you want ?"

"we...we got back up I...I think you want to meet them and...and Travis came back for patrol !"

"what an other boring day up ahead !"

I left my quarter, a simple tent and followed this scaredy cat I called guard, I saw twenty new men and a guy in front of me, he was taller than me and yelled when he saw

"me and my unit will never obey to a woman, we are better than you !"

I sighed and drew out my new pistol, a Chiappa Rhino with balck and gold paint and explode his head, his body felt down and I took his assault rifle

"anyone else has something to say ?"

"yes, me !"

I shot him in the head and pursued

"anyone else ?"

With puppy eyed, I continue

"please !"

"uh...me !"

This one got the same answer as the two others and I yelled

"NOW GET BACK TO WORK YOU MOTHERFUCKER, THE NEXT ONE I GOT WHO REFUSED TO OBEY ME WILL GOT FAR WORST !"

All the guys go back to work when I said that, I was hoping to get a calm moment but my lieutenant and chief assassin Olga

"Heather, she said with a strong russian accent, Travis wait for the briefing !"

"oh right...this one...let's go !"

Olga was the first woman to become the best assassin in the Dracaris unit, she killed hundreds of dragons and dragon's friend, for her, I'm just a rookie in this job...she didn't saw me on work. Travis was waiting in my tent, we entered it and I began

"I hope you got a good news for me Travis, I'm having a shitty day !"

"do I have to tell a joke miss !"

"don't...you're bad at it, just tell me what you saw on patrol !"

"a...rider miss, with a Razorwhip and a small dragon !"

"where is he ?"

"in...in the sky !"

"you saw him and didn't try to captured him !"

"he is powerful !"

I walked in front of him, dissapointed by all those morons around me, I drew out my dagger and dig it in his hand, he scream loudly and I grabbed him by the neck

"it's the last time you dissapoint me Travis, next time you saw a dragon or a rider, even an old beast who can die easily, don't overthink and do...your fucking job or next time, this dagger will be in your throat...got it ?"

"yes miss !"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU ! GOT IT ?"

"YES !"

I took out the dagger and he left, bleeding all the way

"meh ! you're not the best bad girl I saw !"

"are you kidding me Olga ?"

"no, I killed an all squad because they make fun of my accent, you're just an angry woman !"

"okay, if I told you this rider will be captured and tortured, just for fun !"

"you began to interest me !"

"Olga, sent a squad to find him and captured him !"

"ok !"

Olga left too, I sat on my hair and sighed, this rider is responsible of many death from my survivor camp, he needs to die !

 _ **In the past  
Berk  
Three month before the red wedding  
Moonshine's POV**_

 _I appearred in the forest, creating a huge burnig place_

 _"I hope I got here in the right time !"_

 _Disguised as a viking warrior, no one will notice me here but I was so wrong, I was just out from the forest when a sword was put on my neck_

 _"who are you ?"_

 _"I'm...I'm Calder's brother, Ymir !"_

 _"really ? He never told me he got a brother ?"_

 _"you...you can ask him if ya want !"_

 _"I'll go check that with him, don't left the island until that !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _Why did I choose the name of the great Ice giant ? I'm out of my mind and this guy...I'm sure I...Oh my Fafnir, it's Amaury ! It can't be the same guy in 2017 ? too many differences between the two ! Anyway, I need to do my work fast, I know what's going on in the futur if Katla and Hiccup stayed together, I need to avoid that._

 _Before Amaury came back, I saw Katla walking outside_

 _"can I talk to you for a second, I'm Calder's bro !"_

 _"oh yes ! What do you have to say ?"_

 _I talked to her about anything stupid until we got hide to anyone , I hypnotized her_

 _"listen to me carefully, you will forgot your wedding idea and just became friends with Hiccup !"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"if you married him, the Gods will be furious and outraged, and on December the 25th in the year 2017, during a party, you and Hiccup will be killed by your friends, don't ask me why but if you don't change that, that's will be your fate, if you don't marry Hiccup, things could be better !"_

 _"I will not married Hiccup, I swear !"_

 _"good, now...you have to tell him !"_

 _"I will !"_

 _Katla left and I sighed, I hope it works_

 _"who are you ? I heard, behind me !"_

 _"Ymir, Calder's bro ! He asked me to do something special for friens of his !"_

 _"oh...ok, Amaury want to see ya, I have to check something in my house see ya !"_

 _"see ya !"_

 _Astrid now ? I hope she will not be upset if she learn I saved her realtionship with Hiccup._

 _ **Astrid's POV**_

 _I know, I said I will never came back here and stayed in the JLA but a note from Fishlegs surprised me : my parents were back, I thought they were dead long time ago. When I arrived at the door of my hut, I felt weird...like if something strange will hit me when I pushed the door. I took a deep breath and pushed the door. I just closed it when a smell I never smelt from years_

 _"honey, our girl is here !"_

 _"wait a minute, I'm chopping wood !"_

 _"mom ?"_

 _"hi sweety...we lost our way, sorry to be late, you're gorgeous !"_

 _The first one I saw is my mom, Anya Hofferson, she's got beautiful blond hair with a braid like mine in the back, she got blue hair and she is the best cook on the family_

 _"I cooked your favorite meal, my yack stew, hope you still like it !"_

 _I got tears of joy in my eyes and I hugged my mom_

 _"of course I still love it !"_

 _"I glad to see you sweety !"_

 _Before I can tasted this stew, I heard a loud voice from the other side of the room_

 _"there she is ! you're my beautiful girl, you're as beautiful as your mom as your age !"_

 _"thanks dad !"_

 _My dad is Sigurd Hofferson of the strongest Hofferson from Berk, he is affraid of nothing, even dragons, he is the first one to taught me how to kill each species, I just hope he didn't see Stormfly on the stables behind, he is also blond with blue eyes and no one dares fight him_

 _"we have to talk to you lass !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _We sat at the table and I don't believe it, I got my parent's back_

 _"I'm so happy to see ya both, what happen ?"_

 _"your dad followed a dragon who took his fish, we shipwrecked on a deser island and with dragon hunting, boat building and other thing, we took too much time to came back !"_

 _"Anya, this dragon taunted me, he must pay the price !"_

 _"I don't care what you did, the most important part is you're here now ?"_

 _"what about you sweety ? asked my dad, we met the new chief and he told us Berk got some change !"_

 _"yes dad, we are friends with dragons now !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _"yes...thanks to the new chief...I...I also got a dragon, A Nadder !"_

 _"I hope you're saying the truth my girl !"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"during our...survival days in this island, we found two adults Nadder, a couple I think !"_

 _"seriously ?"_

 _"yes, we saved them from hunters, you know me, no one dares an Hoffersson in a fight !"_

 _"you...you saved them ? Can...can I see them ?"_

 _"there are in the stable, they ran to a third Nadder ! White, blue and yellow I think !"_

 _"it's Stormfly, my dragoness !"_

 _"we have to see this !"_

 _We stood up but before I can reached the door, my mom served the dinner. But after this stew, I swear I will see that._

 _ **Dragon's stable  
Stormfly's POV**_

 _Spitfire has gone too far, she knew I love to be pretty but know, she pushed me in a mud hole dig by Barf and Belch, I was taking a bath and took some time to get out some between my scales, Spitfire helps me but I sent her off, she was to harsh with me. After hours of useless fights, I finally got back my pretty look but my quiet time is disturbed by Spitfire_

 _"can I come ?"_

 _"no way !"_

 _"I said I was sorry, I was playing with Windshear !"_

 _"I know, I accept it but I don't want to talk to you !"_

 _"I just want to give you a secret about me and I left !"_

 _Spitfire got a secret, the second thing I love in my all life after beeing pretty, larning about secrets_

 _"okay, you can come in !"_

 _Spit walked and layed on the ground, near the water_

 _"I will give it to you on one condition...you never talked about this to anyone...or I kill you...pinky promise !"_

 _"pinky promise ? it's something human kids do ?"_

 _"please...I want to be sure you will never told this to anyone !"_

 _I sighed and made a wing shake, or else I felt down and could drowned_

 _"satisfied ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _She took a deep breath and said_

 _"if I am so childish with the gang is because...I'm not pretty !"_

 _"not pretty ? you're kidding me right ?"_

 _"every dragon said you're the prettier, I heard even one told to his friend than Meatlug is the most beautiful Gronkle in the world, the only dragon who found me pretty is Windshear so…"_

 _I almost saw tears on Spitfire's cheeks, I never knew she was this sensible_

 _"don't cry ! I can help ya if you want to ?"_

 _"how can you help me ?"_

 _"first of all, you need a bath, come here !"_

 _Spitfire joined me and I help her get rid off all the mud she got on her scales. As a Fireball Frenzy, she got the same size from Toothless, her purple scales shined when the suns lit them peacefully and beautifully, her wings like the Fury got the same size, her head is some kind of new for me, it's a triangular form, the back of the head as the base and the muzzle as hight point, it's pretty small but every feeling she could have are so perfect with it, she got two horns at the back of her head and light purple eyes. After a good wash, she lost all the mud and looked sadly at me, I sat in front of her and Spitfire whined_

 _"it's mission impossible !"_

 _"if you're focusing about any Berkian male dragons...you're wrong !"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"these guys are morons, they just want to have sex !"_

 _"but...Windshear is the only friend who told me that !"_

 _"you never take some time to talk to the others ?"_

 _I took the bag Astrid gave me and asked Spitfire to come_

 _"you gave me you're secret, I'll gave you mine, Astrid gave me an herb only found in Berk, she gave me some shining on my scales...but you didn't need that ?"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"you're pretty enought without it !"_

 _"you're the one who kidding right now ?"_

 _"no, during your bath, I looked at you from every part of your body, you just need to attract the eye on the best part...your cutie face !"_

 _"how ?"_

 _"let me show you...don't worry, it's not permanent !"_

 _We left the bath and i took her to my stables, I took out my race paint and the brush, I took it on my mouth and painted some great signs on her with the light blue of my race paint around her eyes, her lips, her tow sides and the wings_

 _"I will be pretty with that ?"_

 _"Windshear will tell me !"_

 _Spitfire left when I was done and she immediately met Windshear, she took her in Spit's stables and the girls took some good time. Proud to help Spitfire, I wanted to go for a walk but two adults Nadder was at the entry, they looked familiar_

 _"you need something ?"_

 _I walked closely to them and I knew why they were so familiar, it was my parents, I lost them since I was an hatchling, I hugged them and we passed all the night with them._

 **Back to present day**

 **Jersey Island**  
 **Amaury's POV**

When we arrived, I told to Spitfire and Windshear to stay hidden in the underground bunker on this island, I'll take care of these guys alone, for Isabel...I walked for just minutes when I heard footsteps in front of me, I hide in a near bsh and waited the good time, a small squad of six men stopped just near it

"just great, a suicidal mission, we can't catch this guy !"

"it's true he took back the rider's oupost ?"

"of course Mason, now shut your mouth, it's the only path for our base, he will go there and we kill him !"

"and if he is with his dragons !"

"grenade launcher !"

these guys are nuts ! but I'm much more craziest than everyone on earth, I took a deep breath and killed the first one silently

"hey guys where's Sven Svensson ?"

"dunno, we thought he was with ya ?"

the squad splitted up and the only one who stayed got a bullet in his head, thanks the supressor and then I changed my hideout, I killed the third one on my way, I took his tomahawk a small throwing axe and got the the fourth from the bush I found

"Olga, he is here !"

"really, how can you know it ? because four members get killed ?"

I waited a bit and when this Olga left on the other side, I killed the fifth one by suprise, I ran at him and stabbed him from behind before tracking this Olga, when I found her, I saw a tall and muscular woman, it will be tought to win against her

"there you are !"

"oh shit !"

She ran fast for a girl like her, but I'm faster than her...and clever. When I found a ruin, I ran to it and found the perfect thing to wound her, When she jumped above the wall, I hit her with a steel bar but it didn't work

"I think I'll go with the hard way !"

"don't worry little guy, I'll go fast with you !"

She hit me first and I was thrown on the other side of the room, I coughed and when I saw her ran here, I saw near me a broken piece of a steel machine, I throw it at her at the right time and she got a broken bone on two legs

"you dirty piece of shit, you will pay for that !"

She drew out a grenade laucher, I jumped on her and cut her throat in fear, when she let her gun out, I took a deep breath and searched on her, I found enought ammunition to destroy the all camp and the key to a car. I left her here and searche the car, I found the best suv ever, A fooking Gurkha with a minigun on the roof, I open the door and turn the engines on and went for the camp.

After some time, I found it, I parked the Gurkha as far as possible and looked at my greande launcher, an RG-6, a russian one with six grenade ready to be used, I shot at the two miradors before the guards saw me and the door

"ALARM ! WE GOT A BREACH IN THE MAIN GATE !"

"oh shut up !"

An explosion killed him, others were burning but Hell just began, I shot every tent and vehicle I got on sight until I heard

"you imbecile ! how can you let only one intruder exploding your...YOU !"

"Heather ? is that true ? you're alive ? it's me..."

Before I can say more I got shot in the left shoulder, before I felt totally on ground, I drew out the ARX-160 and shot, I shot her in the right knee and she screamed

"you motherfucker !"

"you shot me, I shot you !"

Normally, a shot like that make her unable to fight but she was still standing, I was standing too but not in a bad shape, we ran to each other and before I can hit her, I got hit with her gun's stock and felt inconscious on the ground

"we have to talk you and I !"

I felt her hands grabbing me but I can't fight back...what she will do to me...i just hope Spitfire will found great back up or else I'm screwed !


	19. Chapter 19

**Rider's Camp  
Moonshine's POV**

I reappeared in 2017, I hope my task in the past will work, I entered to the camp of the riders and sighed

"who are you !"

"please...I'm Moonshine, Guardian of Darkness for dragons, I need to speak with Hiccup, Astrid and Katla to be sure one thing worked !"

"no way !"

"yes way, or else I turned you into ashes !"

Hiccup came in and greeted me

"let him in guys !"

"okay chief !"

I entered the camp and Astrid arrived behind Hiccup, hugging him from behind with a nice collar on the neck

"hello my love !"

"Astrid, glad to have you with me !"

I did it ! I fixed the problem but where is Amaury ? I feared the worst and a young dragoness confirmed that

"red alert guys...I need your help ?"

"Spitfire ?"

I took good care of the young dragoness and after she took some time, she explained the problem to everyone

"Amaury is missing because he went alone where Dutch saw Heather ?"

"yes, he is in danger, we need help !"

"no way I'm helping him, he will not do that for me if I was on his shoes !"

"what ? but...he is a rider like you all ?"

"he left the team, he need to take care of that alone !"

"WHAT ! you can't be serious ?"

"yes I am !"

"I'm not ! "

A strange guy came out of nowhere and told to anyone he will go on hunt with some ready to help him, that's brave...or foolish.

 **Underground bunker  
Amaury's POV**

When I woke up, I felt no pain in my shoulder and no restrained, the only thing I got in mind was to drink. I stood up, left the room and found the rest one near mine, I open the fridge and took a beer, I drank it and when I was finished, one guard saw me

"eyh, who are you ?"

"fuck off !"

"you will come with me...right now !"

I let him walk to me and when he grabbed my shoulder, I hit his head with the bottle and put the wrecked bottle on his neck, he got his throat cut badly

"now, the exit !"

I just got out of this room, someone tackled me

"gotcha ! now, my time of fun !"

"no way !"

I kicked Heather away and stood up

"you want a fight...come and get it !"

"I will won and get what I want from you asshole !"

"I want to see you try !"

Heather and I ran to each other and start a great fight. After punching each other in this corridor, Heather threw me in a door, it felt down with me on it

"what do you have to say ?"

"go fuck yourself !"

Before I can hit back, she hold her head and it seems painfull, shre left me there without handcuff or anything else, she immediately go to the sick bay.

 **In the sky  
Spitfire's POV**

Dagur accepted to follow me with Dutch, Suzanne, the twins and Astrid, I told to Windshear to left the island by night and came back to the outpost, I just hope she is safe there. I'm so worried about Amaury...I didn't flight straight and even crashed instead of landing

"Spitfire !"

"it's okay !"

"no, you're not okay...you're tired, you need to rest !"

"Astrid, my rider is in danger, I can't sleep if he needs my help, I..."

"I'm not a dragon expert, pursued Dagur, but you will be more important for him alive than dead !"

"I'm dying anyway...that's why I crashed !"

"WHAT !"

"leave me alone !"

"no way not me and my sister, you will survive and we can help you !"

"no way...it's time I explained to you the secret of my kind !"

"really ? now ? we got no time for that, said Dutch."

"shut up ! it's your only chance or else I'll hide in a cave and die."

"okay...tell us !"

I sighed and said

"we got this name because of our heart, it's like a raging fire, no organic thing beating up and down, just a huge fire who gave us strenght, we can stop eating and drinking if it's in good shape...but when we lost the will of combat, the fire get weaker and weaker until it dissapear !"

"and if it dissapear ? asked Suzanne."

"I'm dead !"

"we don't want that, you're our friend, how can we help ?"

"I just need something to got my normal size back and then I could help you all but...I thought Amaury gone I will got something or even Shadow but no...I got nothing, it's hopeless !"

Before I can hide on the underground bunker, Dagur came at me and put me down violently

"aow ? what is wrong with you ?"

"you want something to get your old body back, I'll give it to you ! your rider and friend is in danger, Heather is in danger too and I'm not talking about Windshear, she is out there, alone and scared, how can you're call yourself the Terror of the Sky if you refused to fight back for your rider, you can't even be a Berserker with this look !"

It does it, I growled and pushed him away, I was so angry I could obliterate an army with my claw

"how dare you disrespect me you filthy human, I will kill each and every one of you just for that !"

While I was threatening them, I thought I was some kind of...taller, not a huge tall but...my normal size

"how can you..."

"like you said, anger is your fuel, I got it back to your blood...that's all !"

"what's your plan Dagur, you're the chief's squad !"

He walked closely to his dragon and took out two light machine gun

"it is what I think it is ?"

"yes, two M-249 SAWs, mine and Amaury's, get ready to kill some guys, Dutch and Suzanne, with yours silent weapon...should be boring thought, you got us covered, the twins, you will provide us a good diversion, I'm sure we will found a good army vehicle for you, Astrid with me, you found Amaury, I'll found Heather !"

"it's seems a great plan !"

"what about me ?"

"air support seems good or you maybe got a good idea !

He don't know but I found something great and totally crazy, I'm sure I can carry it now

"wait up for me, I know one good thing I can do !"

I returned to the underground bunker, took out the huge weapon I found but sadly, it got no ammunition. But a great idea popped in my mind, I add some fire of mine in the loading thing and put it on my back, then I took the weapon in my paws and the eight canon thing rolled, ready to fire

"let's bring Hell to the Dracaris guys !"

I went out on my two hind legs with the guns on my front paw, ready to kill anyone, of course, when evryone one on the camp saw me, they were affraid and astonished at the same time

"it's awesome and scary !"

"thanks Tuff !"

"what is that ?"

"the best weapon they will saw, I will made them regret to capture my rider, let's go guys !"

I walked with them, ready to bring Doomsday with me.

 **JLA's outpost  
Windshear's POV **

I was so affraid, I lost my two riders, maybe for good, I just got Spitfire and I could lost her too, I can't stay here worrying about them, I can't sleep, can't eat, can't drink, I need to feel useful to them...it's decided, I'll go back to Jersey and kill each and everyone of them for what they did to my friends. I know it some kind of weird but since I first saw Spifire, I felt in love with her, she is cute, nice and always besides me, I will do whatever I could to help her and I got the best idea to help her. The wingmaiden's island worked longer than the rider time, Atali and her descendant took good care of hundreds of Razorwhip, all females as always. I kept contact with them in any case and just today, they wanted to start a war to the Dracaris unit. After a long fly, I met all the dragoness ready to fight, they even choosed me as leader, I accept if Spitfire is my second lieutenant, they accept my condition so we left for our new war.

 **Jersey Island  
Dagur's POV**

After a long walk, we found a huge vehicle hide behind a hill with a machine gun on the roof, the twins were overjoying

"can we take it ?"

"wait a minute guys, I found a map of the island, we got three camps, the one next to us in the main one !"

"thanks Astrid, the twins, you take the camp in west, one drive, the others shot, Spit, with Suzanne, you take the one in orth, it's the closer one to the main, me and Astrid will go on the last one, Dutch will covered us !"

"okay chief !"

The twins didn't take too long to take the vehicle, Astrid and me got ready behind the hill, Spitfire and Suzanne left for the last camp and Dutch stayed with us

"do...do we wait for something ?"

"yes Dutch, when Spit and the twins launched their attack, you can start shooting with your rifle !"

"ok...but how we be sure when they start ?"

"we will know, I'm sure !"

Dutch waited, hiding somewhere and I looked at Astrid, some kind of worried

"eyh A. we're not here for your dear Hiccup ?"

"I know Dagur...I...I just feel responsible for all of that, if I was not focusing about what I was doing, I hurt him, he felt lonely and I done nothing for him !"

"keep calm, I'm sure he's okay !"

"how can you be so sure about that, Heather is in there too ? she is the strongest warrior I know !"

"he is a mad man, no one can stop him !"

"are you sure about that ?"

"you're talking to a guy who will ran into an enemy camp with two heavy weapons, this guy could be better than me."

But before we can finish, explosions were heard everywher, Dutch launched our attack.

 **Enemy camp  
Spitfire's POV**

Just for those who wanted to know, the twins drove fast on their camp, no one can't stop them and it's not to spectacular, the writter decided to show my part, much more funnier and craziest of all.  
Anyway, Suzanne hide on a tree not far and I walked to the camp, two SUVs came out with lots of troops, I smiled and stopped

"don't move you filthy beast or we will shoot !"

"never pissed a Fireball Frenzy off boys !

I put the trigger on, the canon turned around with a small and weird some dragon roar and then red bullets of red fire were shot, the enemies burnt alive even the SUVs explode due to the fire

"I FUCKING LOVE THAT !"

I laughed evily and Suzanne follow me with two pistol

"Since your first shot, I got no one, I can join you !"

"yes but stay beside me, I don't want to kill you by accident !"

With Suzanne's help, the camp is destroyed in no time, this thing burnt or melt everything but when I felt a huge warm on my back, I took it off and it's exploded, overheating I guess

"it's a shame you can't keep it !"

"I'm a living minigun !"

Suzanne killed the few survivors we got here until the twins came in

"you...you destroy all the camp ?"

"yes...i thing you did the same !"

"how can he get red this thing, he was green before ?"

"we...we squished almost all the camp but whe got an alarm !"

"not us ! I destroyed it first !"

"I think Dagur will need help !"

"GUYS ! we got a problem !"

Suzanne pointed a huge dragon's squadron flying here, I looked closely to it and recognize the chief

"what in the name of Fafnir...Windshear ?"

The army landed, almost three hundreds Razorwhip, ready to fight

"Windshear ? what did you do that ?"

 _"my riders are in danger...as my mate too !"_

"your mate ? what do you mean by...me ?"

 _"yes...you...I don't want to saty alone if you're in danger, can we help you ?"_

"yes ! the air support, can you do that for us ?"

 _"of course, let's go girls !"_

But before she took off, I jumped on her, purring, she felt her back on the ground and we kissed each other for a while before helping Dagur.

 **Sick bay  
Heather's POV**

After some rest, I stood up and walked a bit, the doctor can't even found what I have but before I can realize what can I have, a soldier came to see me, panicked

"miss, we're under attack !"

"call back up, we got two other camp here !"

"no respond, what can we do ?"

"defend all position, we can still win !"

He left and I searched my prisonner, the first fight was too short, I need to hit him hard

"where are you ?"

I searched everywhere and finally found him next the exit, I ran and tackled him, we arrived outside but before I can hit him, I saw two people above me, before I can say anything, they knocked me down.

 **Main camp  
Dagur's POV**

When we arrived at the gate, Astrid threw a grenade, love those things by the way, when she blew up, we enter, Astrid grabbed the first guy she saw and shot him in the chest with her gun, I took out my two M-249 SAW and laughed evilly, these things are amazing

"it's incredible, they felt down dead before I can see them !"

Astrid was like a deadly dancer, blasting each bad guy with her weapon, Hiccup will never believe me, Spitfire, the twins, Suzanne and dutch helped us clean the mess, we even got a razorwhip army for air support

"we did it, we free this island !"

"nope, not yet, we don't got Heather and Amaury !

Before we can search for him, those two came out from a secret door, Astrid stopped Heather and knocked her off, Spitfire licked her rider

"thank you, I'm safe, can I stood up please ?"

Spitfire stood back, Astrid hugged Amaury and I took my sister on my shoulder :

"my shotgun is out of ammo !"

"took my light machine gun, can you shoot brother ?"

"yeah !"

"alright, we mount on this SUV and when we will be safe we will check on both of you !"

"cool !"

Tuff drove us to safety and when calm came back, and we hide on a bunker, I put my sister in a room far from us and I heard Astrid

"what happen to your scar ? you got one before you left ?"

"dunno !"

"I'm so sorry, I should help ya and not focusing on my love war !"

"I just got Spitfire now...I think I will built my own hut and stay alone for a while !"

"why ?"

"Heather is the only one I love and now, she wanted to kill me !"

"maybe you can try something ?"

"like what ?"

"Katla told me about a three book saga...Hunger Games, I think ?"

"you're friend with Katla now ?"

"it's a long story !"

I came in and sat with them

"Dutch, Suzanne, you take the first quarter, watch for possible enemy !"

"aye aye chief !"

Those two left and I looked at Amaury, he was not himself

"I will tell you what happened, you will maybe not believe me but, Moonshine, the dragon you try to assassinate, travel to the past and fixed Hiccstrid, Katla is just a friends of them !"

"she can't read those books so fast...but I maybe got the solution !"

"we can't calm Heather and I'm affraid some things during Moonshine's travel change her !"

"we have to do something, I can't stay here !"

"we need help ! said Astrid."

"Astrid, you remeber what I said when Hiccup is in love !"

"yeah !"

"I can't stand it with everyone else !"

"what ? why ?"

"I never got that and it pains me to see the only one I love suffer alone !"

I sighed and stood up

"where is her room ?"

"you can't be serious, she wants to kill you !"

"like I said, I can't sit there and do nothing, I'm sure Wiliam drugged her and she forgot all things from her real life, she need help to retrieve it !"

"you stay here !"

"NO I'M NOT DAGUR ! I PREFER TO BE KILLED BY HER INSTEAD OF DOING NOTHING !"

"why ?"

I stayed calm and Amaury sta back and cried

"because I love her, I can't let her down...I just want to be with her again !"

"you can see her...but with me only !"

"okay !"

We stood up and the twins talked with Astrid.

 **Heather's room  
Amaury's POV**

Dagur opened the door and we saw a lost Heather, she looked at us with her angry look but she didn't move a bit

"hi sis !"

She didn't answer, we sat on the other side of the room and I said

"you and I will play a game called "real or not real", I will say something and you just have to say real or not real as answer !"

She didn't move, I shivered a bit and said

"is Dagur is your brother ? real or not real ?"

"not real !"

"is she drugged ?"

"yes, but we don't have the cure !"

"oh yes we have, Ruff found this on the sickbay, it could be the cure !"

Heather scream of pain, I took the possible cure and gave it to her, she punch me before fainting

"are you mad ?"

"I already saw her hold her head like that, I can't stand it when she suffer !"

Dagur dragged me out of the room and he said

"you're a reckless and crazy person...I like that, and you care for my sister, that's good too !"

"I can't live in a world without her, I was so sad when I thought she was gone !"

Dagur put his hand on my shoulder and said

"you got the heart of a berserker warrior and the soul of a dragon, you know that ?

"what ?"

"yes, I always hoped my sister could have the best love story of all time, and you're the best for that, like your ancestor my friend !"

"what can we do...for her !"

"we need to be patient, now let's get some sleep !"

"okay but I warn ya, I can't sleep !"

Dagur and me walked to the main room and they all slept, except me.

 **Outside the camp  
Spitfire's POV**

I know when someone is worried and Windshear is one of these, I sat beside her and licked her cheek

"I will always be with you...by your side !"

I put my wing against her and she smiled, we were ready to kiss when I saw someone come here, I can't even saw who it was, it gave me a sleeping dart and I saw nothing, I woke up in the morning, Windshear was gone and Amaury was beside me

"thanks Thor, you're okay !"

"what happen ?"

"Heather broke free and left with Windshear !"

"what...we have to find her !"

"I just saw that when the drug is off, the patient is confused and need time to be back to normal !"

"we have to help her, she is your..."

"don't remind me that please !"

I searched aout Windshear's smell and I found it where was the main camp of the Dracaris

"don't come close to me you freak !"

"Heather, I'm your friend, I will not hurt ya !"

She was scared, we stayed as far as possible as her and my rider said

"we can just talk for a bit !"

Heather nodded and Windshear put her near her head

"I'm Amaury, I'm 25 years old and I'm here to help you."

"you...you remind me of...of someone !"

"do you remember the game I wanted to play with you ?"

"yes, the real or not real thing ?"

"this one yes !"

"I told you a wrong answer...I think Dagur is my brother, is it my turn ?"

"yes !"

"will you hurt me ?"

"not real ! I'm your friend !"

"ok."

They told some things to each other until Heather slowly found some memories back

"the last one for today, your turn !"

Amaury took a deep breath and whispered

"real or not real...do...do you love me ?"

We got a huge silent moment, Heather put her hood on her head and I thought I saw her blushed, Amaury put my head down and waited an answer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jersey Island**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Time passed by and Heather didn't respond but whhen she finally opened her mouth, I was astonished by the answer

"I'm sorry but...should I know you ?"

That's just great, she forgot everything about me, it could be better if it's amnesia but I felt like it's not with my "good luck"

"eyh bro you're here and you found her ?"

"Dagur, is that you ?"

I stayed still, struggling hard to not let a tears comes out, she looked so happy to find her brother back and she forgot everything about me

"I...I think I will let you alone !"

"no we're not !"

"yes we will Spit !"

I mounted on her back and decided to fly to the Blood Claw camp

"we're not really going to my daughter's camp...right ?"

I was crying, my sight was troubled and I didn't listen to Spit, she decided to land on a small island between Jersey and the outpost, I was on the ground and sat down

"why do we have to...you're crying ?"

"I'M NOT PLAYING DARTS HERE, OF COURSE I'M CRYING...I lost the love of my life Spit...what other kind of things should I do than that !"

"I'm sure there's a way to..."

"she forgot me...how can I say to her I...I always loved her !"

"I know you will !"

"the only good thing in my sucking life...is you Spit !"

"really ? thank you !"

"maybe it's my fate, stay single and live an adventure on a dragoness back !"

"I'm sure she will be by your side one day !"

"we will see that...where we going now ?"

"we can maybe go back to the outpost ?"

"no way !"

I can't stand Hiccup, he is reminding me some memories I succeed to erase and I know what I will have if I go back

"we need a camp where we can stay for a while, after that, I really don't know !"

"there you are !"

"great...hi Astrid !"

She dismounted of Stormfly and looked worried

"what happen, Dagur told me you left, Heather is back to normal !"

"not in 100%, she forgets me, she didn't know me...I...I can't stand it !"

"maybe I can help !"

"no way, I prefer to stay with Spitfire for a moment !"

"are you really sure about that ?"

"I just need to be far from the team for a while, that's all !"

"I can't let you do that !"

"if you want to see my dead body in my room, ok !"

"what ?"

"you got friends you like Astrid, and your lover boy to defend, I got nothing since this...civil war !"

Astrid shut her mouth and kissed me on the cheek

"take good care of you, I know you got the best guardian angel in the world !"

She petted Spitfire and left me.

 **JLA outpost  
Astrid's POV**

Two weeks past, Amaury was still out there with Spitfire, we got no news about him and Heather stayed with her brother, I was sitting in a bench but Hiccup cut my thought

"eyh, what's wrong ? you looked worried everyday since two weeks !"

"Amaury is out there alone with Spit and he will not came back !"

"we barely knew him, it's not that bad !"

"maybe he is dead with Spit and that's the only thing you say, You changed from the viking era, the old Hiccup will never let a friend in danger ! "

"he told you he doesn't want to come back and he got Spitfire !"

"Astrid, Hiccup, we need your help ?"

"about what ?"

"Spit is here, she is in bad shape and Amaury too !"

"WHAT !"

I stood up as fast as I can and ran to the entrance, I saw Spitfire on the ground, her scales almost all burnt and holding closely her rider against her

"what happen ? I said shocked by fear."

"Fu...Furious !"

"what ? who is Furious ?"

"the...the dragon chief ! he...he trapped us with his elite guard ! I...I don't know where to go...I protected him as I could !"

"relax, you're safe now ! We will take care of both of you !"

Spitfire fainted and I lead them to our new sick bay, for riders and dragon, Spitfire could easily healed herself with her alpha ability but Amaury got none of that, he was lightly burnt by Furious fire but he was inconscious, I think for a while

"he is into a coma, we can watched over him but his skin is burnt, we don't have the medicine for that...we even barely sure he can woke up !"

"it...it can't be true !"

"yes, sadly it is, we sure about nothing in that case !"

"and we saw a lot of injuries during our lives but not this bad !"

"can you call me if you saw something good about his case !"

"yes Astrid...but why ?"

"he is my friend, he didn't deserve this !"

I left them here and saw Dagur with Heather, talking to Parisa, the one who saw Spitfire comming here

"what happen ?"

"Spitfire and Amaury were attacked by Furious and its soldier, they are not so well !"

"Furious ? who is this guy ?"

"a dragon !"

"a huge one, said Fishlegs, a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, same size and ability of the Red Death, great fire power and for what I saw, he control the world...from France !"

"what, which city ?"

"Paris !"

"not my favorite town and...that's a phone right ?"

"Hiccup found a building with an apple sigils !"

"you got Iphones ?"

"yes ! if it's their names, you know how to use it ?"

"of course, I'll help !"

"thanks."

I walked and joined them, Dagur was angry against Furious and Heather...well...she is still different, it's like she is just woke from our long sleep

"Heather could you watch over Amaury for me and helped the twins to heal him !"

"uh...yes, I think I can !"

"thanks, Dagur, regroup the team, we have a new mission in our hand !"

"okay A."

Dagur left and we all met in the clubhouse for preparing the mission.

 **Dragon headquarter (formerly Elysee palace)  
Furious POV**

I called all dragon leaders in France to prepare my war against the human race, I started by burning one of the rider I found near my country, I think he is still alive but his friends will avenged him, it will be so easy, Dracaris some kind of dissapeared with Wiliam gone but I will won against them but before I can lauched the meeting, a Nadder told to everyone

 _"why do we have to attacked them ? they are with us, not against us ?"_

 _"do you want to disobey my order ?"_

 _"not disobedience just rethinking the plan !"_

I'll focus on him so strong in a few minutes, his brain melt and he felt down, dead

 _"someone got anything to say ?"_

They all remain silent and I told my evil plan to my loyal warrior, the human kind will dissapear.

 **Heather's room  
Heather's POV**

Dagur gave me one thing, a strange one by the way and I was waiting for the result, since I came back here, I felt weird, want to puke almost every morning, my humor changing in minutes so Dagur gave me this to prove his hypotesis

"at last so, this means I'm...oh my Thor !"

I was astonished but...something was missing and I can't remember what, I sighed and Ruff entered

"eyh, Tuff and I needs help on the sick bay, can you come ?"

"yes !"

"by the way, the nurses got their outfits, you should try this one !"

"okay !"

Ruff gave me the outfit and wore it, a nice and white nurse uniform with a red cross but it some a little tight, don't know why but anyway, we have a patient to save.

 **Sick bay**

When I arrived at the sick bay, Ruff and Tuff was near the patient but when I saw him, he looked strangely familiar but I don't remember where I saw him

"guys...do...do we know him ?"

"yay...duh...it's your first love's descendant, almost the same in 2017 !"

"really ? "

I felt lost, all those strange things around us, what are those

"it's medical stuff, can you watch this moving line, if it's didn't move, you have to warned us ?"

"how can you know all of this ?"

Tuff and Ruff, while they watching this guy, they told me

"we help barbarians destroyed the roman empire, Bouddica and Alarik was the funnier, we destroyed the templar and burnt a guy...Jacque de Molay, I think, he should know him from history books, we were on all revolution, even with the pirates, we saved Anne Bonny and Black Beard from death sentences, for this year, we avoid fights and learn more about how to heal someone, that's how we know all of this and how to help him !"

"did I know him, I can't remember anything !"

"you got something called part amnesia, small new details in your life is temporary gone, but a huge thing like something you didn't want could bring these back to you !"

"so...I really knew him ?"

"yes, he loved you so much, maybe more than his ancestor, he will do the impossible, just for you !"

"did...did we...did we slept together ?"

"yes !"

That's maybe the last piece of the puzzle I got in my mind but suddenly, a strange sound came form the monitor and I saw a straight line

"shit, we're loosing him, Heather, the defibrillator quick !"

I gave it to Tuff and Ruff and I looked at them, like frozen.  
 **  
Dragon stable  
Spitfire's POV  
**  
When I was in good shape, I slept in my stable crying, I'm out but not my rider, I will never forgive myself if Amaury die today

 _"can I come in ?"_

I put my head up and saw Windshear in front of me, I nodded and Windshear entered, she was lying on me and licked my head, she purred and I turned to be on my back

"what do you want ?"

 _"I want you to feel better...and I know a good way !"_

She licked me and I felt her tongue on my neck, then my chest, I shivered when I felt it on my belly but I stopped her before she got too far

"I'm not in the mood for that !"

 _"that's not what's your body told me !"_

I shivered again when I felt her warm breath on my most intimate part of my body, I stopped a cute whine ready to come out from my mouth and blushed

 _"we know each other for a pretty long time but...we never done that...just you and me !"_

"I...I can't, I'm much more worried about Amaury !"

 _"pwease ! I love you so much ?"_

I can't look at her if she does her puppy eye face and when she talked as a baby, she knew that too well, she put her front paw besides my head and kissed me and she whispered

 _"I know you're in heat and wanted to mate, I'm sure your rider is safe !"_

She's right, I'm in heat, every scent I smell make me crazy but only hers pleased me but tonight, I don't want to mate, I told her nicely and I just want to have my friend besides me, when she hugged me, I told her than when I wanted to do it with her, I'll jumped on her before she can knew what happened

 _"by the way, you always told me your blood got good healing properties ?"_

"yes !"

 _"it can help your rider no ?"_

How can I didn't think of that ? I need to give it to Amaury, I left and thanked Windshear for that.

 **Sick bay  
Heather's POV**

The "bip" thing was still on, the line was still straight and I don't know what to do, Tuff and Ruff struggled for hours to save him but still nothing

"Heather ! DO SOMETHING OR WE WILL LOST HIM FOR GOOD !"

"I...I don't know what to do ?"

"Ruff, do something with her, don't know what but..."

"I'm on it !"

Ruff took me away of the room and she told me

"listen me carefully ! this guy who is going to die on his bed is your BOYFRIEND ! I know you got difficult time before but this guy is important to you, he even told me you got sex with him before all shit happen, you have to help him !"

When she told me that, All things came back to me, the first time we saw, the discussion between him and Astrid where he talked about his love for me...OH MY THOR, I can't loose him, not now

"I will save him !"

I went back to the room and took the defibrillator from Tuff's hands, we shocked him several time but still nothing, I got tears on my eyes and told to Tuff

"full power !"

"what ? his heart will burst and you could die too !"

"I don't care to die if he does now FULL POWER !"

Tuff obeyed and I shocked him, yelling

"YOU CAN'T DIE NOW, I'M PREGNANT AND I DON'T WANT TO RAISE THE CHILD WITHOUT YOU !"

After the shock, nothing happened, I cried against his chest, Tuff and Ruff were also sad...until one detailed, the unlimited "bip" became just a "bip"..."bip"...I only heard Tuff screaming happily

"you saved him !"

"really ?"

"yes, his heart beat again !"

I stayed against him with tears and whispered

"I love you, from all my heart !"

"...finally, said a weak voice."

I turned my head towards him and smiled, his eyes began to open and he was smilling at me. Ruff and Tuff left the room and I hugged him, I felt asleep against me and we didn't heard Spitfire comming to help him.


	21. Chapter 21

**JLA courtyard  
Amaury's POV**

If I'm not mistaken we're near halloween, I took some time to get my strenght back, I knew Heather saved me and also the good news she gave me. I can't die with the girl I love by my side, I was sitting on the ground when I felt an hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Heather, blushing lightly and smiling

"can I join you ?"

"of course !"

She sat besides me and put her head against mine

"we seems to be alone here ?"

"they're sleeping !"

"nice...I need to talk to you about what I said in the sick bay...I...I mean it !"

"I know...and I will be by your side !"

"really ? you're not..."

"no...I'm so happy to be with you...let me take care of you now !"

I put my left hand against her and she looked at me

"I'm sorry for the girl I was...Dracaris changed me and..."

"it's okay, I have you now ! I have both of you !"

I kissed her on the lips and put her on my lap, face to face, she was giggling and smiling, the two best thing in the world, her legs was around my waist and she looked at me

"with Dagur and Windshear, you're the best thing I got in this world !"

"you too...if my mom could meet you she will be so glad !"

"really ? I'm not sure about that ?"

"we will never know sweetheart !"

I smiled and Heather put her soft hands on my neck, we looked to each other and we heard

"guys, you're not in a room here !"

"hi Astrid, we said together, not breaking the eye contact."

"can I spent some times with you two or do you prefer to have sex here ?"

"we're comming !"

Heather and I joined Astrid but when I saw her up close, I saw her worried look

"do you have a problem ?"

"nothing change between me and Hiccup !"

"WHAT ! you're so close...from what I heard !"

"I thought that at first but...he is closer than Katla over me...something bad happen and..."

"wait a minute, you told me Moonshine travel throught time to avoid the wedding ?"

"yes !"

"you can't totally change history if you change minor event, they can happen happen after some time !"

"but...Moonshine told me he threat her, it can't be true !"

"he told what ?"

"on December the 25th 2017, she will be...oh !"

"he knew she wll continue non matter what !"

"he told that ?"

"I will kill her ! no one will know what will happen !"

I never saw Astrid that mad against anyone, even Heather looked surprised to see her like that

"Hiccup is not himself because of himself and her ! if you can do something for me...I got an idea !"

"if your idea is beat Hicccup down...ok !"

"it is !"

"you can't be serious Astrid ?"

"I am, Heather, I can't stand this relationship anymore and I'm sure you're the best one for that task !"

"oh yes !"

"you can't be serious ?"

"I think I have something to tell ya, follow me !"

I told to Astrid to tell me more about her plan before I left with Heather.

When we were in my room, we sat on the bed and I said

"you need to know one thing about me, I didn't got the best dad on earth and his relationship are...like Hiccup and Katla, he rejected me and I had to take care of myself, I never saw him since that day, I swear anyone will not do the same on my watch !"

"oh...I'm sorry ! but why do you want to help Hiccup ?"

"Hiccup ? I don't care about him ! I do that for Astrid ! she is my friend and she loves him !"

"you are not attracted by her ?"

"what ? no ! Astrid's heart is taken, I will not fight in a pointless war, you are the one I love !"

"you will do anything for me ?"

"yes !"

She kissed me and looked at a box in my room, I never saw it before

"what is that ?"

"dunno !"

I stood up and opened the box, I saw a letter and one thing I never think I could see

"oh...my...Thor !"

"what is it ?"

"someone gave me the entire collection of..."

Just at this moment, I shut my mouth, I can't say that to Heather, how can she react to that ? SHe joined me and saw the bluray

"HTTYD ? what is this ?"

"uh...how can I explain that..."

"wait a minute...it's me ?"

I'm busted anyway so I took a deep breath and explained it to her

"you're telling me that...this...Dreamworks thing...made money with our story...and why I'm not on the movies !"

"you...you appeared only on the series, sorry !"

"can we watch a bit of that please ?"

She gave me the RTTE one and saw someting else in the box, she put it out and asked me

"what is this ?"

"my laptop ? how can it be here ?"

She gave it to me and I saw the letter on the ground, only my name was write on it, I open it and think why I got all of that

"so...ready to watch something else ?"

"yes !"

I stood up, I put the laptop on my desk with the bluray and and the chargor before leaving, all the team except Hiccup joined us.

 **TV room**

We saw several episodes of rtte together, the twins debating of how much they are NOT that dumb as that, Astrid was too focusing on show's Hiccup, Fishlegs was so happy to see how much they are accurate about dragons, Snotlout was angry as seein him as the stupid bufoon and Heather...well, for my big surprise, looked almost sad

"I'm here for what ? nothing, I just can't be here it will be the same !"

"no, I'm sure it will not be the same, I said."

"you...you saw the same thing as me ? how could you say that ?"

"because I will never follow this serie if you were not here, I don't know how much fan you got but...I'm part of this group !"

Heather looked at me and she snuggled up against my chest, I hugged her and kissed her forehead

"you're too kind, she whispered."

"thank you my love."

All team members left except Astrid, she looked at us and comfort her best friend, Heather took a nap against me and Astrid sat on the other side

"can we...can we talk ?"

"yes, don't worry for her, when she's napping against me, nothing can wake him up !"

"good...she looks cute like that !"

I nodded and Astrid sighed

"this show remind me of what I miss today...I missed Hiccup so much !"

"like I missed Heather when she was gone !"

"yes...I would maybe ask you too much but...could I stay with you for a moment, you're a nice guy and...you're a bit like Hiccup !"

"why not ?"

Astrid snuggled against me and sighed, I hate to see her this sad

"I want to beat this bitch down for what she did to me !"

"I can keep Hiccup busy if ya want ?"

"it could help !"

"ok, I will !"

"thanks !"

Astrid slept a bit and Heather woke up

"sorry for the quick nap !"

"it's nothing ! Astrid needs our help !"

"I will help her with Katla, you will take care of Hiccup ?"

"yes...I'm not sure but...I think something bad will happen !"

"why ?"

"I just felt it like that !"

Heather kissed me on the forehead and I felt her left hand in my hair

"you will be the winner, I'm sure !"

"thanks my love !"

I kissed her and I took a nap with my friends.

 **the Clubhouse**  
 **Amaury's POV**

At the afternoon, Hiccup wanted to see me, I entered in the clubhouse but the thing he had to say didn't pleased me...at all

"if we are in private it's because I got something to say, you're reckless and I think you got no place on this team !"

"you want me to leave...just like that !"

"yes !"

"no way !"

"did I hear you..."

"oh...fuck off for Thor's sake !"

Hiccup stood up and was ready to yell at me, I grabbed him and give him an headbutt

"YOU HAVE TO BE AS CRAZY AS YOUR ENEMY TO WON !"

"I'm done with you !"

I kicked him and he passed throught the door, I will not left the team with Heather pregnant, she needs me and I need her, Hiccup will learn that...in the hard way

"you will learn something great today...YOU'RE THE PROBLEM HERE !"

"how ?"

"you dare asked me how you can be that ? Astrid is furious at you and she can't stand Katla anymore and I can't stand seeing her sad so you have to decide : Astrid or Katla "!

"I can't choose !"

"I will for you, until you didn't say the answer I want to hear I will punch you !"

"I want to see you try !"

I ran to him and we start fighting each other.

 **JLA's Pub  
Astrid's POV**

Heather and I walked into a pub but when I see Katla in it, my anger came out

"Heather, locked the door !"

"you know we can talk to her !"

"the talking thing, it's Hiccup, I prefer two things in that case...left and right !"

Heather locked the door and before she can add anything, I ran towards Katla and hit first, right in the stomach

"you will not steal my boyfriend this time !"

"I think I already did that !"

I was so pissed right now ! I tackled her down and hit her head several time until she knocked me down with a wood stick, I felt on the ground and she kicked me in the ribs

"ASTRID !"

Heather wanted to helped me but I stopped her

"no way ! I will take care of her alone !"

Heather stopped and I caught Katla's foot, I made her fall down on a table, it breaks at the impact

"take that bitch !"

"I'm not done yet !"

Katla ran toward me and I grabbed her, I pinned her head so hard to the ground I knocked her down, she was growling in pain but she is not ready for battle

"now listen to me carefully, stay away from Hiccup or next time, I'll come with my axe !"

"Astrid, are you okay ?"

"yeah, some bruises, broken ribs...I'm okay !"

"and Katla ?"

"I don't care for her, she needs to know you must have not steal the boyfriend of an other girl !"

"so...we're done ?"

Before we can left, someone passed throught the windows and crashed on the tables

"this time I won jackass !"

When we saw Amaury, unconscious in the wrecked tables and chairs, Heather was ready to knocked Hiccup down. Before I can join her, She hit Hiccup in the face with her some sort of straight hit right in Hiccup's face before she took care of Amaury.

 **JLA courtyard  
Amaury's POV**

I was with Heather, she helped at the end of the fight with Hiccup, i think he is in the sick bay right now, Katla dissapeared until that moment, Astrid was talking to Parisa about something when Katla ran to her and strangled her from behind

"now, you will die !"

Heather and I ran to them to stop the fight but Parisa hit first, right in Katla's face, at least three times to make her grab loose, Astrid took the upper hand and put her to the ground

"now a coward attack ? I think the teaching time is not over ! come with me risa, I could need your help on this case !"

"I will help you Astrid !"

The three girls left and Heather sighed

"I think I will be useless for a while !"

"don't say that ?"

"I'm pregnant, no one will let me go on battle with a baby in me ?"

I took her softly into my arms and kissed her on the lips

"you will be perfect my dear, I will always watch you and keep an eye on you two !"

"thanks."

Heather kissed me back and we decided to stay outside a bit, looking at the stars, side by side.

 **the forest**  
 **Spitfire's POV**

During their fighting issues, all the dragons were on the forest, near the outpost to relax, I was hiding in a bush like a cat waiting its prey and mine was Windshear, my heat are driving me nuts and the only one to calm this down is my favorite dragon on the team...I know what you are thinking, dear reader I will never met, but...when I saw Windshear for the first time, I always knew she is my one and only true love, it's a shame two females can't have babies together because I just wanted to know what could we have as hatchlings, some silver angels capable of exploding everythin Michael Bay style...yeah yeah...I know that guy, or maybe some great Fireball Frenzies with poisonous tears or throwing spines...it could be so cool...hush, I heard something, when I saw silvers scales, I knew my prey was here, I was ready to jump at her when she will be unaware of my existence here. When she closed her eyes, too focusing on drinking water, I jumped and felt on her back, too happy to see her, we kissed each others and played on the small lake we got here until a voice came in our head, saying

 _"come and join us"_

I don't know why but we all followed this voice, including Toothless, wearing his tailfin which only him can control, I don't know where we going but I'm sure it will be no good at all.


	22. Chapter 22

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ccd49926b70942255c728cd39d258d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's roombr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The next morning, I saw Heather sitting in front of my laptop, she managed to turned it on /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7c182086ad21292c91b58fe25445fcd""hey...what are you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff15b806c84e8d781965864bbf67cbf"She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I saw what she's looking at /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd5187376f7ae07c62e1f4feceaaade""don't worry, it's call a fanfiction, nothing is true here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b2f662766d38d524bbecdb0ba4bb8d6""I want to see that...HTTYDexpert...it can't be his true name right ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a8e48c87674195f9881a8f8baa6e624""calm down, nothing bad happen to you or your friends, what can I do to feel you better ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad9be00803b4a5d5db56db9db9d5795b"I felt her hand on mine and she whispered /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84dd5b588d705ef4fb6b0e4e055ccf66""I know perfectly how you feel about me but...I need to hear it one more time !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ed51bbbf71858a44bd71bb248c237ba""ok...Heather, you're the love of my life, the reason I fight here and the only one to bring me joy in my heart, I can't live in a world without you in it !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dff66729922e006970247d89c89b4de8""it's enought...thank you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c4ef3bf123ca3b66fee5a0cd6701ec""you're welcome !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6860e77bbf6b0247f758eb6f4c6a70c"I kissed her in the forehead and she stood up, she looked at me and she took my both hands on hers /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cea2e23728c23ea4a91113b219188beb""I wanted to know some things about you...you're a real mystery to me !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="755c841a518960fc7beddf56f05ad9e5""ok...what do you want to know ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96411bef6f1a6429685b4912d9f558c7""you never speak clearly about your life, why ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b0226e8067e9afefaeaea2c0a3e359f""it's a pretty shitty life, trust me !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d0a86ad2ee4cbc319a4012c2eb76ff3""is it better with me at your side ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28786cf2bbd16dbf3c204579ce775a37""far more better !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23af518c9a55a127cde2fd102615daa5"We were ready to kiss each other but a yell stooped us /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0df5a1f6cb56428c03d503053333fa3e""ALERT ! THE DRAGONS ARE GONE !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11c91f5dd55f348d0753d120e318733f""that's no good !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eeb226db83c64c99ad0ab85077bae19""you kidding ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e30eaa6035ca6d06147330e459a8dba"We left the room and went for the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /JLA's courtyardbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hiccup's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was the one who launched the alarm, all the dragon were gone and I'm sure one man is responsible for this /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="376afb5ce932270307ef8268ed8da81c""Hiccup, what happen ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b176f30f20a193e694d1abe30557bff""Heather, stay away from this traitor !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29ddb611b8d287ee8daad3008af1b133""here we go again ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4798ba8a50e9f59957eb5aed264c7b82""he is a traitor from the beginning, I will arrest him for good !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dfef3522f6bbceafe8d03946080b617""are you insane ? I kill so many Dracaris guys you can't count them with your two hand, you don't even left a finger when I was captured !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff0d5e75ca0e9ef51eee3bd22fdf091""you ran into a damn trap !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c900d68f09fd58109fac750e71b28e2c""say the guys to fall into thousands of traps !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e32a6f205b4ee38e38d1809129c04d71""ENOUGHT ! yelled Astrid, you're acting like child you two, calm down, we have something better to do !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d844a916fce0589bee86f91dc056a3""like what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f3686b747a5f0a443bd6ef9907f5f5a""you kidding me Hiccup, we have our dragon to find !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="032beed6ff6635cc63c7551e2ffee624""where they can be ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade429ca0fdd0a2d06029cc444e1cac9""I think I know, I said, and it will not be a good place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a7c1b16e29c2edd640d6f3a7b68008"Heather feared the worst and she could be fearing that, only one could reunite all our dragons into one banner, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Furious empire capital citybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Spitfire POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I never saw this town before, I just saw a huge steel kinda tower felt on the ground and dragon everywhere, it was a big city and we flight for hours, when we finally landed, a huge tidal class dragon waited for us /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f37becc3c14b7a828c38ccae2a21e5a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""at last my brothers and sisters ! I got a mission for you all !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f792cbe116712a3d0f26c88981d2fde"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""what is it ? I ask."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75ebf717fcc8a04506f2bb11711d268"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""eager to fight...good, the Resistance here grew stronger than I imagine in the west, you have to go there and kill every support they have, human or dragon, don't care !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59f020bb3a65e4d4ce6783f55b0e0e3b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""we will hunt them until their final breath my liege !"/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e76d383d101177102359e1a959c15673"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""good now go to this dreadful small city and kill everyone on sight, no one can pass !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2647da456cce12d552ca67df9ec18760"We nodded and took off, the trip was faster and at our arrival, no dragon greetedus, we learnt soon enought than the Resistance's leader killed the chief here and the dragon left the area em style="box-sizing: border-box;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0627dbffd43d35c93b263571a6e5f2b2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""it's time for payback !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2cca06b718b6d371b39c512ee3ba04"With Furious controlling our mind, we forget everything about our past life, it's easier to attack humans, we're wild dragons anyway. We avanced towards the city hall of this dreadful town, me as leader, Toothless and Windshear as lieutenant and the others as troops /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba039e599a4b3c0c28167c7880056285"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""our goal guys, we will blew this thing up and took back this city as HQ...on my mark !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882476bed6d0762a31e21ece271134f0"When I roared, everydragon in my team fired at the building or guys style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"City hallbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Unknow's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As a recruit of the Resistance against dragons and Dracaris, the leader send me on the city hall to talk to the chief she put there, yes, the leader is a "she", but when I passed near a broken window, I saw a line of dragons, ready to fire /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28f01ce3e6d928b6b8fc3ed4914ce5d2""oh my God ! EVERYONE ! LEAVE THE PLACE IMMEDIATELY...DRAGON ATTACK !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2febb8c0eb43e0769a7afb3f923b471b"Of course, those stubborn warrior took all defensive position and fired back at the dragon, I tried to escape while the building taking more and more damaged, I manage to join the garden behing it before the building crashed on its own foundation but before I can move, a dragon's paw tackled me to the ground /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00068da8a9617a2b05b2d72e74d03079""guys, look what I found here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="979497e4f3574ae6c7c0e70e04c3af5c""you're...you're talking ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c94d56ffb8c8161420a367569fa61466""oh fuck off ! I want you to deliver a message to your chief, tell him..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adaa41598d5e6fa8d63bf87a05043641""it's her !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="894329e9603a8590a12ee933c1c1ad68""let me finish or you will die ok ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93730ba1c0599dc7f913d4e5f656be98"I shut my mouth and the dragon growled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa294b6b8c62eaeac8203201d737a026""tell HER than the dragon areback and ready for trouble, any human or dragon friends to you will be kill on sight, got it ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e315083e2883102bf63f3927b5a2c01"I nodded, she relased me and I ran to the camp, the dragons took the town back we're in deep shit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /French Beachbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We found Dracaris patrol boat near our outpost, we took it and I knew who will help us /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98444e5dfe9ae979d35b0997c2f31895""can we go on this country without the Blood Claw ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9fb735ab04b9c823dc3b6f1494e750f""we need to know if Dawn saw them ! and if you got a better idea Hiccup, just tell it ! I'm all ears !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a88aeeb009dbc1e17411b568ac93ac1"Hiccup stayed silent and I sighed, we have to know where are our dragons, when we arrived at the camp, we found a scared queen of warriors /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86ef065fa8111067c12bcaeb1fd31b04""wow, Dawn !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bbe6891890b39a9de49cafa6a983f9e""get back to your oupost now !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c698f9c03d00a1b3306bc9b50ec09e0f""what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203ba3415067008babc3e7172ba8bff3""the Resistance took the chief of Fontenay down, Furious sent a task force here to destroy them...your dragons, they will kill you if you enter the city !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92c8da61bb24a3c5f1b5e46ca808e2d9""no way !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dad799835a56e89f11dafc10d2afb1c""no way what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20763bf64076da8d7de6242ba9d632a6""Dawn, I can't let them on Furious dirty paws, I will help them, alone or not !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b111ff5bb1d79dbc289a8ef567bc19db"All the team agreed with me, we can't do anything without our dragon friend but Hiccup decided to build his own team with Astrid, Katla, Fishlegs and Snotlout /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67eaa079793a23e9243435700feb12fe""I let you the 2017 members with Heather, Dagur and the twins !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="259db48e074f74df6b55ac134051725a""why ? because you don't trust us !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce6078bd61035e327af19dcb05afc372""no, I just don't want them on my back !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a272ea57dfdd4a5e5cfdbdd3779ac94"Hiccup and I took some SUV's the Blood Claw captured and went for my hometown, for the second time for me, my goal was to take back our dragon from Furious and maybe met the Resistance, I don't know for Hiccup and I don't care, I want Spitfire back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b830c984478c4af6f5732500a0f606ca""honey, we can't survive too long in this town !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728cc55a6b10a462d8f53e9103dae68d""I survive it twice before that, I grew up here and I saved Shadow, no one can hurt me or anyone here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95120c0673687b857813e6f3bb3703cc""you're trully a Berserker !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9525b5a6dfb337adef88f80c4b0ac1b""thanks Dagur...I think !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c404be4d0cd78f2c53703856650b54f5"The others get their guns ready to use in anycase, I was in front and Hiccup behind me. When we arrived at the town, a Monstruous Nightmare blocked our way in /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b212f35b6b1dc463b896e150428fe763""that's not Hookfang !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72da8b277e42c6536d442b767fb8f244""it's not the day to piss me off !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7aea0134d571a191e3c09de1f3019e"I grabbed firmly the wheel and accelerate, I hit the dragon and was thrown to a nearby house, knocked out /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="254d59a5c628f49feb6cd788527dda4b""what did you do ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15a57f861d2054fb602506a74ccb3509""I hit it with the car, we have to move quickly !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="275cf14ea3ff6e2f94f6512f89309985"We continue the mission and I hope we will style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dragon HQ (formerly Fontenay city hall)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Spitfire's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was sleeping with my true love, Windshear, she never left me since we're here, we kissed and even mate together but, before this day, we never dared to mate, our riders comming everytime when we were ready to do, now they're not here, we thought it could be fun but not even a smile or a good feeling after it, I missed the things Amaury gave me between two missions, Windshear too /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96f07b4b8d85d1ac49f0d17eb084f37""did you miss Heather Windshy ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d900813bb5e172ea2782971eb6e84a2f"She nodded and purred, Heather and Amaury are always close to us, he gave me some particular meat he love, how do he calls it...charcuterie I think, those meats ars so good, a french thing I hope, Windshear got her own sweets and petting moment, I got mine too but...not here...we got no one to take good care of us, all the team felt it, I don't know what can I do to help them. An injured Monstruoius Nightmare disturbed our quiet moment /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d50411f7ad92652e95f623cac7b5c4e9""you said two SUV's entered the town and the first one hit you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ec2d6aecf95e26a037b0c0c2017e8f"he nodded, I called the medic and launched all troops against them, but to arrest them no style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Town's church/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Astrid's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hiccup crashed our SUV into a wall, we just had time to reach this building before dragons caught us /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d11f8735c858bf9254daa13dd26ea5""blocked that door, we will wait here until they're gone !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e034754479733a349a15130f5c4668f""are you sure about that, we're talking about DRAGONS !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266ab77c03c33a7710be55377be5c193""calm down Astrid, everything will be alright !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b576cf4834853d806b71a828d6c22a4"I looked at him angrily, he told to the rest of the team to split up and secured the area, except him, me and Katla. I hate this girl since the first day I saw her, I just want to kill her to get rid off this witchy thing. At night, Hiccup sent half of the team to patrol when the dragon slept, he was with Katla and I sharpened my axe, just in case, Katla got a weird look on me, I hate that, but the weirdest thing was Hiccup's look, it was the same when Amaury was bewitched by Ryker's daughter, I stood up ready to talk to him but I only felt the cold of a daggur's blade /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72c71f3672c5b6ed1db53d3b992dd13f""Katla sends her regards !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccb48dcf2f59ce461c9ab917eccdcb3c"He took the blades out and I fainted, stabbed by the one I love...this bitch will pay the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Main streetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We just saw Hiccup crashed his car on a wall when I heard Heather yelled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="026c870957e4a24e1e4a2776bd8cb15e""WATCH OUT !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddba03e06af779e2ba533a4c163bd766"A red fire ball appeared in front of us, I dodge it and I heard behind me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0a3ae466e39978471a6514fb1f93cc9""get them lass !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0864ea949aa01154ea623cef3f4e7c26""that's Spitfire !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27084cae731cccc2ede44005172068d2""RAZORWHIP'S SQUAD !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fa6ab29d3e02b9869218113c3cd040b""oh for Thor's sake !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb4234389dfb988a27acd888f308bdfa"Dagur took the minigun on the roof and shoot at them until I got crashed on a building, pushed by Windshear /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7746ed163e4c31549a768015d0a7bef""now we're screwed !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72255af1ddf39d44acffe41aca75dfd9""never !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f4cce2232359dcce2b8772183170fed"Windshear was on my side, I whispered my apology and kicked the door, she got it right in the face and we ran into safety pursued by so many dragons /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="913764d0b94306a4e050a1caaddef71e""what do we do ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c8ac2388d8861f6919dbb5618d29dc1""shoot back !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7777758c86879083c0425f5e5faf0a72""WHAT ! are you crazy, we can't injured innocent dragons !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9890c0c4d3a22646b70a2253801b68a9""you prefer to die Kayden, shoot back !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e37b18371d0f885fb3d10f3ef5dce9d"We all shoot back until we're all out of ammo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd2a9ce6e72dd2ea8f898659b15271f""now, what do we do ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ace6eacbe86d05f9668459001b6d41"I think it's the end of the journey, I never knew I will be killed by dragons in my own city, until suddenly, gaz grenade were launched, the dragon suddenly left except Windshear, Heather stood in fornt of us but four guys came behind us, one walked to the dragon, before anyone of us can do anything, this only guy scared the freak out of Windshear and his three henchmen joined him /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49ce0a6402ade5f0ec54cecdf804943d""who are these guys ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c14752ee2f62049f9eef0a8aab84a915"They looked at us and I joined them, one of the henchman tried to knocked me out but their some kind of chief gave him a kick in the balls, but when I heard his voice, even blocked by the mask he wore, I thought at first at something familiar /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81da3a577b7135fb4dbc4878585f6a23""should...should I know you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6558fcc766b0be62b542a31e57a23731"I repeat that in french and the chief put his mask down /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="495dca1735e0e53d164899b3d234e635""mom ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fef2e27b240718d7fc450733915a07a"When I see this face in front of me, I was totally speechless. /p 


	23. Chapter 23

**Resistance's HQ  
Amaury's POV**

My mom is the leader of the resistance, I can't believe it, we were in a room, just for us, Heather was talking to Dagur for a moment but I can't stop thinking about that, my mom is alive and lead the resistance

"Amaury, you're okay ?"

"huh...yeah !"

"you looked weird !"

"it's nothing Ruff !"

I sighed and two soldiers came in

"you have new friends Magnus !"

"great...thanks !"

the guy named Magnus enter and when the other guy left, Heather grabbed Magnus and put her knife to his throat

"you're that guy...TheHTTYDexpert right ?"

"how can you..."

"why did you kill me in your story ?"

"you...you read my fanfic ? oh...well, I needed something to unify the good guys to fight Ragnar and won, I thought everyone in the team loves you...even one of my friend thought it was a good idea, he got his character on it to avenge your death !"

"really ? who is this friend of yours ?"

If it's really the one I think of, I'm in deep shit and he is, he pointed me to Heather, I joined them and wanted to explain but Heather hugged me and Magnus

"you're great at that Magnus and you have great ideas Amaury !"

"not only ideas, he done fanfic too !"

Before I could show a "no" with my head, Magnus said that

"really ?"

"yes Heather !"

"can I read yours ?"

"huh...why not...but we need to go back ?"

Magnus sighed and Heather pulled me towards her, she looked into my eyes and smiled

"so...your mom is the chief here ?"

"yeah..."

"hold on a minute, it's not true !"

"what is it ? I sighed before looking at Magnus."

"our leader got no child !"

"she knew where I worked dumbass, Paris has fallen first !"

We looked at each others and Heather cut me

"we can go see her !"

"okay ! said Magnus."

"got it, here we go ! I answered."

We left the room and Magnus lead us to the control room and map room, my mom was yelling against one of the soldier

"I told you to patrol and secure the area not to get drunk !"

My mom speak only french, I translated every sentences she will say or else, you will got french

"hey chief !"

"Magnus, I told you to not come in here again until I got a new mission !"

"but this guy said he is your..."

"...son ? he's right !"

"told ya !"

Magnus got his mouth shut, I smiled but of course, Heather spoke after that

"who are you ?"

"I can ask you the same thing my dear...can we have a moment in private Amaury !"

"huh...yes, Magnus, stay with Heather no one must touch her, you included !"

"why ? it's your girlfriend ?"

When Magnus said that, I almost yelled but my mom looked at Heather and asked her to join us.

 **Nikky's room  
Amaury's POV**

We were just in, my mom took three glasses and put some rosé vine in it

"so...how could you manage to survive ?"

"well...I'm a dragonrider !"

We were speaking in french and Heather looked around the room

"your friend is some kind of rude, who is she ?"

"mom, it's Heather, my...my girlfriend !"

"at last !"

"I just waited for the girl I will love and who will love me for who am I !"

"okay...she never drank alcohol or..."

"she doesn't speak french for now !"

"oh..."

I turned back and asked to Heather to join us, she sat besides me and my mom began

"I'm Nikky, leader of the french Resistance and Amaury's mother ! I translated to Heather."

"nice to meet you, I translated to my mom in french, I'm Heather !"

"it's nice to see a girl besides my boy, I was desperate to see him alone until his last day !"

"mom !"

"what ? I'm just a worried mother ?"

I was sure if I met her, she will embarassed me. Heather chuckled and smiled at me

"could I ask You something miss ?"

"go ahead !"

"did he really as nice as I saw from these days ?"

"he is not like his father, you just need to know that !"

But before Heather could ask something to me, my mom embarassed me once again

"when will I be a grand mother ?"

"MOM !"

"what ? I just want to take care of my grand children !"

Heather blushed and whispered

"we will be parents soon !"

"really ?"

"yes mom !"

She was so happy to know that, we drank I think four times before leaving the room.

 **Control room  
Magnus POV**

While I was waiting, a patrol came back with new faces

"you are with Amaury right ?"

"yes, our friends are here, asked the first guy with a peg leg."

"yes !"

just at this moment, Amaury, Heather and Nikky, the two were kinda surprised

"where's Astrid !"

"we...we lost her just before we were found by these guys !"

"chief, we found something with our termal scope in the Notre Dame church, I think it's human !"

"Astrid, I need to..."

Just at this moment, Amaury looked at the girl beside the peg leg guy and before he could say anything else, the guy drew out a knife covered in blood and tried to stab Amaury

"drop the knife !"

Me, my team and Nikky aimed for that guy but before we can do anything, Amaury grabbed his arm, make it dropped the knife and gave him an head butt, Brit like, he grabbed ya and took you by surprise

"took him to the cell, I will interrogate him later, the girl too !"

"listen up lads and lass, Amaury said, Astrid is gone missing on enemy territory, who is with me ?"

Heather and Dagur joined him and his mom add her spec ops squad and its leader, me !

 **the garage  
Amaury's POV**

When we arrived at the garage, I followed Magnus and his team to the garage, we saw a great collection of cars but one of it took all my focus

"what is that beautiful thing ?"

"the Rezvani Tank, a SUV capable of resisting everything, it also got termal and night vision, a ballistic armor protection, the perfect car for an apocalypse !"

"I love it !"

"it's one of your mom favorite car, we will go on a DAF YP408, we stole that from a Dracaris convoy, they got that from an Netherland air base, Soesterberg...I think."

"ok...what is that think ?"

"an armoured vehicle who could carried our troops !"

"okay !"

We took the vehicle and we went out to the town, we have to save Astrid. When we were just out of the HQ, Magnus looked at me and whispered

"the Astrid you want to save, it's not Astrid Hofferson !"

"yes it is !"

"ah ah, nice joke !"

"it's not a joke ! Dagur, could you explain to Magnus where I found you and your friends !"

"in Berk, thanks to the twins !"

"really ? "

"yes !"

Magnus, our driver, accelerate and took us to the church. We enter and I saw someone unconscious on the ground with blond hair

"Astrid ?"

"I'll take care of her, watch all over the place for clues !"

Magnus was near Astrid while I was exploring the building, I found some dry blood and some strange footprints at the origin of the blood, a foot and the print of a peg leg...impossible...Hiccup could not be capable of stabbing Astrid ? but he tried to stab me when I suspected anything about Astrid

"how is she ?"

"pretty good actually, she stop the bleeding with the flame of the camp fire !"

"ok, I'll join ya !"

But before I could join him, Astrid woke up, she hugged and kissed Magnus just in front of me. But when she saw a new face instead of the love of her life, she pushed him and drew her axe out, but before she can raised it, she almost fall down, I ran and grabbed her before she hit the floor

"Astrid, stay calm I got ya...GUYS !"

Heather and Dagur arrived and Heather took good care of her friend, Dagur immediately saw the dry blood on the ground

"a dragon should have killed her !"

"I think it's Hiccup fault !"

"Hiccup ? good joke brother, but no way !"

"yes way, I saw his footprints where the blood appeared, Katla is back !"

"oh my Thor, you're maybe right, I saw Katla add a strange liquid in Hiccup's bottle before we left !"

"a drug ?"

"maybe !"

But Magnus stopped us

"guys, we need to go now, a dragon is near us !"

"what color ?"

"WHAT COLOR ? we don't care about the color, we're talking about a dragon...READY TO KILL US ALL !"

Suddenly, a dragon destroyed the roof...at least what remained of it, silver scales, green eyes...Windshear...I thought we maybe have a chance of survival

"Magnus, how Furious maintain his power here...he must have something to..."

"speakers, we got speakers everywhere !"

"really ? speakers ?"

"yes, he brings fear to every...WATCH OUT !"

Windshear stroke first with a fireball towards us

"did you have a way to disable this one ?"

"we never found one of it here !"

"ok...Magnus, took the others to safety, I'll take care of her !"

"WHAT ? are you out of your mind ?"

"Windshear is a friend, I will not let her down, go out now !"

Magnus left with the others, I looked to Windshear in front of me, above the floor, she let everyone out and growled, foucusing only on me

"you want some...COME GET SOME !"

She jumped on me, I dodged and ran to the bell tower, if Furious wanted to control a lot of dragons, the speakers must be here, thanks to Dracaris, they fixed a bit the stairs, normally it's closed but it will be soon destroyed, Windshear destroyed the base of the stairs and flight towards me

"OH SHIT !"

I ran as fast as I could, the bell tower were crumbling from its foundation, I don't know how but I managed to access the end o the stairs before Windshear, I found the speaker above me and shoot at it until it exploded, just in time, Windshear tore the rest of the bell tower and threw me out of it, unconscious.  
 **  
Same time, in a plaza near the church  
Heather's POV**

I went out of the vehicle and saw the church, the bell tower was crumbling apart and soon after, it felt down to the ground with a lot of dust and loud noises

"AMAURY !"

Dagur joined me with Magnus, no sign of Windshear or Amaury, Magnus said it was a beautiful sacrifice but not me, Dagur hugged me and I was pissed off against this guy

"Amaury can't die here, I'm sure he is alive !"

"shhh, sis, no need to be harsh against him, we still can search for him !"

"I'm tired...so tired !"

I began to cry and Dagur comfort me, like when he learnt me father was dead at the edge, I don't want to loose him like that but a well known noise near us make me smile, I'm sure who it is !


	24. Chapter 24

**Viete plaza**  
 **Heather's POV**

I ran to the origin of the sound and saw Windshear landing, Amaury between her front legs

"oh my..."

She put him to the ground, his forehead was bleeding but Windshear seems happy to saw me

"you're...you're back to normal girl ?"

She nodded and pushed softly Amaury, he growled and woke up

"GUYS ! Amaury did it !"

"he did what ? asked Magnus."

"he found Excalibur...what do you think he can do ?"

"he destroyed the...DRAGON !"

When Magnus saw Windshear, he took out his weapon out and before she can do anything, I heard

"just try to shoot at her and you will lost all your teeth Magnus."

I help him to stand up and healed his small wound on the head, he took a deep breath and said

"the speakers are the problem and I got a plan to destroy the big one and free our dragon !"

"how can you be sure there is a big one ? asked Magnus."

"Furious needs something to maintain his control on the dragon camp and I'm sure there are plenty of speakers on their camp and I got a plan to destroy them all."

"if your plan is you and Windshear going to the camp, they put you in cell, you broke up and found something to blow the speakers up and get our dragons back...it's the worst plan ever !"

"have you got a better idea ?"

I stayed silent, how can we destroy something inside the dragon's camp without going in, we can't charge it, they know all ours battle tactics

"it's suicide, I can't let you do that...your mom will kill me !"

"you forget one thing, we got Windhear with us, she can help me inside the enemy camp !"

"you forget one thing...when she will hear Furiouses voice on the speaker she will be wild again !"

"I don't care it's the only plan I got."

I hugged him but Amaury sticked to his plan

"this is the only one who can work and Spit wnated to see me !"

Windshear agreed, she took me before anyone can say anything, Windhear took off and took me to the dragon camp

 **Dragon's camp  
Amaury's POV**

Windshear put me in a cell before leaving me, I was alone and tied, I saw all of our dragons here, including Spitfire. I knew the speakers should be here somewhere but how can I broke free in a dragon camp and how could I explode the speakers with no weapons. I focused on every plan I got until I heard

"well well well, look who I got here ?"

"I'm not scared you know ?"

"I know that...I'm just here to say I know where is the Resistance Head quarter here, we will attack them by surprise ! and you will be here to wait !"

Spitfire was smilling and launched the attack with her army, I was outraged and I felt something stuck in my shoe, I managed to take it and saw a Razorwhip spine

"thanks Windshear !"

I cut the rope and when I was untied, I smashed the door down...now, how to I destroy the speakers ?

 **Resistance's cell  
Katla's POV  
**  
How can I be in a cell with Hiccup, he even can't kill Astrid when I asked him to do it, I put my love drug on his bottle, he will obey to every orders I gave him and he can't even beat a guy with his own fists

"where are we ?"

"in cells because you can't even beat a guy !"

"what are you talking about ?"

"Amaury almost found what you did and you can't beat him, now the plan his simple when we wil be out you will captured the chief here and kill her !"

"why ?"

"because I say so !"

But before we can do anything, we heard some whispers in an other cell, two people were chatting to each other in the darkness, I ignored them and was ready to continue but the other two destroyed the gate of their cell and went out

"what the hell ?"

Hiccup and I pushed the door and it open, we can be out too, I must thank this guy.

 **Dragon camp  
Amaury's POV  
**  
The dragon just left the camp, I was alone here untied and free, I put my hood in and move slowly in the camp, the old town hall was now just a ruin with scales and burnt mark everywhere...I never imagine dragons will conquest my hometown one day...anyway...I searched everywhere to any peculiar thing here and near the leader position, I found a weapon box, I opened it with a kick and found rocket launchers and ammunition

"that's my lucky day !"

I took it and smiled evily, I even got a stinger here, I will bring hell here, now the fucking speaker, where is it ? I searched on all part of the base until I found a secret room behind a door on the ground, I smashed it and shot a rocket in the room...just in case, I heard a big explosion and nothing after, I put an other rocket and jump in the hole, I just saw a burning machine and behind a note

"the speaker control machine, if it destroyed, the human will won ! really ? hide underground...next time, hide it better !"

Before I can celebrate this victory, I heard something in my radio

" _Amaury, I hope you're ready , the Dracaris unit attack us in the rebel base...we need you right now !_ "

"I'm comming, the speakers are down !"

I climbed the ladder and left the camp, some soldier of the dracaris waited in the camp, I killed one with my hidden blade, the rest with the RPG-7, I took their SUV and went for the rebel camp.

 **Rebel camp  
Heather's POV  
**  
I was talking to Nikky about her son when we heard some gun fires

"ALARM ! Wiliam and her friend are out !"

"WILIAM ! is he alive ?"

"yes !"

I took out my gun and called the team, Nikky done the same with her troops. He was fighting in the main place near the exit, the rebels fought as hard as they can, I decided to extract Astrid before going to the fight, I also called Amaury by radio to have back up, I hope our dragons will be with us and not against us. Inside the nursery, I found Astrid at the window with a sniper rifle

"you filthy coward, I will burst your heads out !"

"Astrid ! we have to leave the camp !"

"first, I have to kill them all ! and second...where's Amaury, I didn't see him for a while !"

"he had a plan to free the dragon from Furious."

"okay, hope it's soon, I can't wait here !"

"how are ya ?"

"better...not alright but..."

she shot once again and smiled

"I'm much more than better now !"

"don't tell me you shot on Katla ?"

"of course I did it, just on the shoulder !"

"you must stop that you two !"

"you got your boyfriend, not me !"

I walked closely to her and finally saw an ennemy SUV comming in

"they got back up ?"

"I don't think so Astrid, the car drove on them !"

Astrid took her radio and called him

"Amaury where are you ?"

" _just in front of your building, I saw your scope from my car, I will kill Wiliam !_ "

"I'll cover you ! Heather, go to help them !"

_I will !

I'll go downstairs and killed one of the Dracaris unit already, Amaury was in the SUV, shooting and driving on the enemy until one shot crashed him on a wall

"Amaury !"

"Y, take care of her for me please !"

When I heard that, my blood runs hot and and shot on her, this Y wearing a soldier outfit and charged at me, before I can shot, she hit me first , I dodged it and kicked her right knee, she stood back and drew out her gun, a huge sniper rifle, I took out my two new pistol and when she aimed at me, I kicked the gun crouched and shot, gun kata style, Ryk taught me that, it's like fighting with bare hands but with guns, I shot first but this girl dodged it and shot back, I crouched and the bullet hit the car where Amaury was, in that time, I knew what he felt when I'm in danger, I was ready to shot at her but she hit me in the face withthe canon of her gun, I felt down to the ground and saw her aiming at me

"this time, you will be..."

Before she canb shot, I heard a huge gunfire and followed by this

"don't you ever think of hurting her you bitch !"

She stood back and a second gun shot put her on the ground, I heard a shotgun beeing reloaded and saw Amaury behind me, a small wound in the forehead

"you're bleeding ?"

"it's nothing ! I got worse !"

Suddenly, a car passed besides us very fast, Amaury covered me and when he saw Wiliam on iit with this girl...alive ?

"she was wearing a body armor, follow me !"

He ran to a military jeep and took the wheel, before anyone from the team cut us all, he turned the engine on and left the area, decided to destroy Wiliam for good.

 **in town**  
 **Amaury's POV**

I just got one goal, eliminate that guy for good, I was surehe was not dead...Heather took some time to heal my small wound before I found them

"I hope you got a gun here !"

"why ?"

"we have to crashed them !"

I drove towards them and the car chase began...I just hope the dragon are not against us once again

"did you free our dragon ?"

"I think, I destroyed the controller of all the speakers !"

Then, we heard two sounds similar to each others and purple blasts on the ground just for Wiliam's car

"is that what I think it is ? asked Heather."

"Night Furies !"

And I heard a loud voice above us

"lads and lass, destroy the first car, not the second or I'll burn your ass !"

"SPIT ! glad to have you back !"

"I knew you will say that !"

With the dragon with us, we have no chance to loose but before we can celebrate a future victory, they drove to a cliff and the car dissapear

"NO !"

"wait a minute, you want him dead no ?"

"yes Heather, but I wanted to be sure he is dead, I bet it will be presumed dead, like the first one !"

"thanks by the way..."

"about what ?"

"really ?"

When she saw me laughting, she hit me softly on the shoulder

"I hate that joke !"

"I'm the one to be thankful to you, I saw what you did against that girl...Dagur was right, you're Heather the unhinged !"

"and you're what ? Amaury the insane, the madman, the wacky...which one do you prefer ?"

"we will see that in the future !"

We took the car back and drove to the Resistance's HQ.

 **Resistance's HQ**  
 **Amaury's POV**

When we were back on the base, all the dragons with us, every riders took some times with them, Heather left me for a moment to take some times with Windshear, I left the car and walked to see my mom, followed by Spitfire, before I can say anything, Spit pushed me softly with her muzzle

"yes...sorry girl...I'm glad to have you back !"

"that's your dragon ?"

"yes, Spitfire, this is my mom, Nikky !"

"a Fireball Frenzy, I'm sure she could like our last recruit we got here...come here big boy !"

A huge dragon landed near my mom, I was so scared but Spitfire was astonished

"dad...is...is that you ?"

"yes sweety !"

Spit's dad ? my mouth stayed shut, his size is the double of Spit's one, he got scars everywhere on his body, his scales were dark green and his eyes are light blue, his paws are so big he could ripped off an entire building, he will kill me if he learnt i'm his daughter's rider

"this guy should be your rider Spit !"

"yes !"

How could he know that ? I'm dead, I'm so dead ! he will kill me. I closed my eyes and I thought I'll saw my life passing by but I heard

"I'm glad my daughter is safe with a new rider, I'm Gutsburner, glad to meet you !"

I opened my eyes and saw him, head down, almost kneeling in front of me

"I...thanks !"

All my body were shaken, Spitfire calmed me down before I heard an other news

"he asked me if he can passed some times with you, he wanted to take care of his daughter !"

Oh my Thor, I hope it's a fucking nightmare, my life will be awful with that guy with us.


	25. Chapter 25

**JLA's outpost**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Time passed by and we were celebrating christmas...or snoggeltog for our viking friends, snow has fallen in the outpost and me and Heather got a huge surprise for everyone here, I was talking about an accident I got, a car hit me and I got nothing too worst in me, Spit was with her dad, Gutsburner, this dragon is called like that because he caught a traitor and spat his flame in his mouth, melting everything in this dragon...I almost vomit when he told that, others did it successfully this night. Anyway, I was just done with the story when Heather arrived, something changed in her face

"Amaury...can you come please ?"

"yes, something the matter my love ?"

She dragged me outside and pulled me toward the wall, out of sight of everyone

"our sweety was captured by a dragon...a strange one and he will pay !"

"a strange dragon ?"

"yes, a white dragon with green stripes, he got red eyes and he went that way !"

"really, the only mountain we got here...he really took our..."

"yes ! now help me or I'll break something until you followed !"

"I will follow, calm down !"

I took back my breath and looked at a worried Heather

"before we left, we have to warn the team or else we blown the surprise up !"

"I know...and I also promised we will be here to the Yaknog moment !"

"oh..."

Shit ! we will also have the Yaknog...oh my Thor my poor stomach ! We enterd the camp and told to everyone, Heather found something odd, we have to checked this out, they all agreed and we left.  
 **  
Dragon stables  
Spitfire's POV**

I was so happy to have my dad back, he is much taller and bigger than me but he is always nice with me

"so...how my daughter is this year ?"

"I'm fine dad, a real warrior, like you wanted, I'm called the Terror of the Skies !"

"I knew that by some dragons in Vanaheim !"

"I...I thought you were dead dad ?

"me too...but nothing can kill me...even hunters so...when I woke up from the same spell as yours, I helped the rebels against Furious, where is your brother ?"

"I have no ideas...maybe he will be here next time we will be on trouble !"

I putted my head down but my dad told me

"how about your mate ? your friend told me you got one now !"

"they...they did that ?"

I was so embarrassed, my dad is so old school, he will hate me if he learnt I'm with a dragoness

"why so silent, something bothering you ?"

"dad...promised me you will not be mad at me ?"

"I swear !"

"okay, I took a deep breath and said, I'm with Windshear !"

He stayed silent for a while, I whined softly and I heard

"you missed Amber my girl right ?"

"what ?"

"don't tell me you forgot her !"

"you...you're speaking about the bodyguard you gave me when I was an hatchling ?"

"yes I knew you liked Amber and she will be the only one to stay besides you !"

I blushed and looked at my dad...how can he knew that ? no one knew that

"I...I..."

"don't be ashamed by that ! I'm proud to have you back Spit, should I see this Windshear ?"

"I...I don't know if she want, she's a little shy and...and you're pretty amazing above all of us !"

We were near my stables and I saw Windshear in it, waiting for me

"hey...glad to see you !"

Windshear kissed me and we chatted together, my dad seems happy to meet her.

 **The kitchen**  
 **Astrid's POV**

Finally, it's Snoggeltog day and I knew what I will do, I will doing my Yaknog, upgrading my recipes becuse I lost almost all the ingredients, I was just preparing it when Parisa entered

"oops ! I...I don't know you were here !"

"it's okay risa, come here, I need your help !"

"really ?"

"yes, I don't know how to do my beverage with all new ingredients and...I don't know how to use these things !"

I was surrounded by stranges machines, Parisa joined me and accepted to help me

"Hiccup told me you wanted to do your Yaknog right ?"

"yes...but no actual ingredients could be found here...I don't know what to do ?"

"those tankards, they are some kind of...full !"

"yes...I tried my first one but I could not continue !"

"I got maybe some ideas...if you trust me !"

"I will always trust you risa, you're my BFF !"

When I said that, Parisa was like frozen, I don't know why...she finally helped me and smiled, this girl is perfect

"what should we do ?"

She took some things and put it on the table

"with that, we can do a magical potion !"

"really ? did we have some strenght or..."

"not this magic, just one thing they will love !"

I prepared that with Parisa and...she was saying the truth, this thing is damn good.

 **The mountain  
Amaury's POV**

It's freezing cold here but Heather and I, outraged, decided to see this dragon and took back our sweety from its paws, I never saw Heather that angry, the first time she was just cold but in that time, she was just pissed off...I love that

"hurry up, we don't know what happen to her !"

"I know but I'm not a good climber with ice and snow everywhere !"

"you said you're a good walker !"

"not a white one if you know what I mean !"

Heather sighed, I think she is tired with my Game of Thrones sentences but she looked at me and said

"hey, Targaryen guy, climbed this shit or I kick your ass to move up !"

"I will my queen !"

I climbed the path as fast as Heather and we finally found a cave above our outpost, a small light bright at the end and we heard purrs inside

"I'm sure the dragon is here !"

She drew out her guns and I said

"calm down, we will not pissed a dragon's off, we will peacefully see what happen to our sweety !"

We entered in the cave with no weapon on arms, we heard some noises at the end of the cave, we crouched and looked closely of what we have here

"is that what I think it is ?"

We saw two adults dragons and two babies surrounding our sweety, gifts all around them

"a Snoggeltog dragon ? unbelievable !"

"they got my sweety for too long !"

"Heather WAIT !"

Heather went out of our hiding place and took out her gun

"for Thor's sake...HEATHER !"

She aimed the two adults and before I can say anything, the dragons were not angry...at all.

 **JLA courtyard  
Gutsburner's POV**

After I met Windshear...a nice mate for my girl, I took a nap but I heard some humans talking near me, a voice seems familiar to me

"Magnus, why are you here ?"

"Nikky sent me here...we started the movement of rebelion in the whole world, Furious is very mad at us !"

"and ?"

"the Dracaris unit is back on line too...we need your help !"

"we're celebrating christmas today ! and Amaury is not here, he got something to do with..."

"ah...I know that guy !"

Magnus...from all the rebels, she sent Magnus, the only one I hate because he bothered me everytime and never on good time

"if I were you, I will never woke him up !"

"relax, we're bud together !"

"no we're not ! "

I stood up and yawned before I looked at him

"Magnus, you taunted me everytime you can do it...and everytime, I burnt your ass !"

"maybe not today, I got a great gift to you !"

I walked towards him and was ready to laught when I heard

"it's your way to greet your son dad !"

"Brutus ?"When I saw a red dragon comming in, I was astonished to see him

"I know, I got some scars with these fights but no eyes lost and I'm pretty in good shape...I'm glad to see you dad !"

"Spitfire ? your sister needs to see ya ?"

"she's alive too ? awesome !"

But I saw Magnus a little too close to him, I didn't like that

"Magnus...said one rider, did you have to say something about that ?"

"huh...yeah ! in a battle in France, Brutus was attacked by surprise by dragons, I destroyed the main speakers near the area !"

"you saved my son's life ? I whispered."

"yes !"

I can't believe it, my son was saved by the only guy I may respected and now I will do that...on one condition.

 **The Cave**  
 **Amaury's POV**

When I grabbed Heather's gun and looked out the dragons, they were not angry, they stayed peacefull and looked at us, curious

"what the hell ? they're crazy or what ?"

"no...they look like something I know...oh my Thor ! it's a Snoggeltog dragon !"

"no way !"

"yes way, look at that, they took good care of our sweety, you got gift everywhere, even their hatchling got gifts !"

"they kidnapt my sweety, they haeve to..."

I put her gun down and one of the two adults splitted us

"what the ?"

We sat down and the dragon gave us a gift each, a big one

"like I said...they are christmas dragon...Snoggeltog if you prefer !"

Heather looked at the gift, astonished, I was like her, our sweety left the hatchlings and joined Heather, both of them opened her gift while I was looking at mine, when Heather's gift was open, I recognize her double axe from the viking era

"I...I thought I lost it for good ?"

She was so happy to have it back but how can she lost it ? then, it was my turn to open mine, a big box and I heard something moving in it, I opened it slowly and found a new outfit and a sword from the same era as Heather's double axe

"I...I knew what it is...I did this outfit as a gift for my boyfriend during the edge, he built the sword with Razorwhip's spine !"

"you...you mean it's from my ancestor ?"

"yes !"

My mouth stayed shut with that, anyone can't give a gift like that even for me

"Amaury ? are...are you okay ?"

I put the outfit in the box and said

"yeah...I'm fine !"

The dragon chatted to each other and gave us our sweety back.

 **JLA courtyard**  
 **Amaury's POV**

We were just back for the dinner, Heather hide our swetty and some gifts we got before joining the team

"so...what did you do during all day ?"

"just searcing one thing or two, I said."

Heather need some times to prepare sweety for the big surprise, I sat down on an empty chair and got two tankards of drink, Astrid gave them and Parisa explained them

"we got some luck, Astrid could made her firstl Yaknog and I could help her did the 2017 one, be careful with that one, he is really heavy !"

"okay, let's wait Heather for that !"

I saw Katla shivered everytime Astrid looked at her, Hiccup told her in Snoggeltog, no one can start a fight or a war on this day. I saw Magnus with Spitfire and a red dragon I never met, I was ready to stood up and walked to them but Heather arrived. When everyone saw her with someone in her arm, Astrid was the first one to react

"is that your..."

"yes...gang, I present to you Anya, our girl."

I joined Heather and Anya smiled at me, she got some gift from their dragon like a necklace and Heather gave her a small winter outfit

"how did you managed to..."

"the day I got her, you were all on patrol, I kept Amaury with me and I decided to show Anya today !"

Astrid was so happy to see our baby girl, Heather and her took some time and I know what they wanted to plan together, the dragon came too for the party and I saw Toothless near Skyfury

"Spitfire, could you please explain what happen to them please ?"

"they will have kids soon !"

"really ?"

Parisa was so happy too know that, Spitfire taught us about the Snowbaron, a dragon who can give some gifts to everyone on earth and I met Spitfire's bro, Brutus, Magnus draon...Spitfire and Gutsburner were his traior, as do I.


	26. Chapter 26

**JLA's Wilderness**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Magnus stayed with us for a bit of training with Brutus, of course, Spitfire and Gutsburner accepted to help for family, Gutsburner just ended the technical part and Spitfire was ready for the flying lesson, I mounted on her back and talked to Magnus

"now, we will begin the best part of the lesson, how to fly with your dragon ?"

"and your goal is to fly now ?"

"sir yes sir, Brutus will do everything, I will just warn you of what you can and can not do !"

"okay...you can go slow bud please ?"

"I'll try, answered Brutus."

The two dragons took off and were flying above the ocean. Brutus and Spitfire were talking about anything and I was ready to start the lesson but when I saw something shine when the sun came in, I feared the worst, I was ready to move Spitfire out but when I tried to move, I got hot blood splat in my face and Spit was falling

"oh shitshitshitshit...SHIT !"

I swept on her back and felt down, why I don't have any wingsuit for Thor's sake, I closed my eyes, I dont want to see Spitfire crashed on the ground and I was barely sure I will be dead if no one caught me before my crash.

But when I opened my eyes, I was with Spitfire, lying on the ground, a huge bullet wound on the neck

"SPIT !"

But a huge paw took me away from her and I saw Gutsburner

"first of all, you need a good bath, the blood on your face is no good, second, me and Brutus will watch over her, she will be alright !"

"but...but..."

I was almost in tears, I can't let her down but I forget the first part Gutsburner wanted me to do

"I'm on a war, I will take a bath after I found this son of a bitch and kill him slowly and painfully !"

I transformed the blood on my face to warpaint and looked to Spit, she was unconscious and Brutus took good care of her sister.

 **JLA courtyard  
Heather's POV**

I was taking care of Anya with Parisa and Astrid, my sweet baby girl was laughing but suddenly, Astrid was trying to amused her and Anya cried

"what did I do ? I scared her !"

"no, calm down, something must happen to her dad."

I took her in my arm and sang a song, the same I sang at Garff and Amaury arrived, a strange warpaint on his face

"Amaury, what is that thing ? asked Parisa."

"my war paint, Spitfire was shot by a sniper and I will keep it until I found and kill that guy !"

"WHAT ! we all said."

I put Anya back to her stroller and asked to Astrid to take good care of her with Parisa, when they were gone, I hugged him and was barely disgusted by the war paint

"it's not paint, is it ?"

"no...Spit's blood...sorry 'bout that...I'm so sad for that...I just hope I will still have her beside me !"

He put his head down and sighed but I got the best idea

"you still got your M-249 thingy ?"

"yes, why do you ask ?"

"we will flight together and I upgrade a bit my saddle just in case, wanna see ?"

"uh...yeah !"

I walked with Amaury to my box in the stables and showed him my saddle

"wait a minute...you didn't put a machine gun post behind ya ?"

"yes, in your laptop, I saw a video about an old game, maybe you played it, it was...medal of..."

"medal of honor rising sun, the final level !"

"you played it ?"

"I'm good in FPS !"

"FP what now ?"

"First Person Shooter ! you only saw the gun, hands and feet of the character you played !"

"oh...like Call of duty world war 2, he was fun this one !"

"you...you played at one of my game ?"

"yes...I heard you talking about that to Dagur...I hope you're not mad at me ?"

Amaury smiled at me and he answered

"I will never be mad, I just want to see you play, I don't have many friends to play those games !"

"I will ! if you accept to test this with me and Windshear !"

"the M-249 is too light for that, we need something bigger !"

"I got it, but it's too heavy for me alone !"

I knew he will love it, I searched and found the best mounted weapon ever, when we put it on the table and I discovered it

"it's an upgraded M-249 !"

"yes, with some help, I upgrade the canon, the number of bullets, even the effective and maximum range, it could hit a target at 5000m !"

"it's a huge magazine, a double circled one, how many bullets it can carry !"

"500 bullets, 50 calibre !"

"it can pass throught an armored vehicle ?"

"I think, but it's heavy as Hel !"

Amaury grabbed it and fixed it to the support

"wait a minute, it's two M-249...I will love it !"

Amaury was already playing with it, hopefully, I didn't put the bullets on

"you're sure Windshear can carry it !"

"we will see that !"

I called Windshear, I put the sadles on and we took off to try that.

 **France  
Unknown's POV**

There you go, one dragon down and with a Resistance gun, thanks the barett for that...a Night Fury is flying to the outpost, ready to give it in the member's living quarter...it will be nice to see this guy starting a useless war inside this outpost. I'm Johnathan, member of the "Resistance", those pityfull warriors thinks they could beat dragons AND the Dracarys...it's so much fun...oh yeah, by the way, I'm truly on Dracarys side and no one knows that I'm the one to shoot a dragon from the JLA. My ancestor was a coward, he never fought against them but I am not like him, I will kill them all and Dracarys will rule the earth !

 **Dragon's med bay  
JLA camp  
Brutus POV**

I let my dad watched over my sister and healed her, apparently the bullet passed throught all the neck, her ability to heal her herself and our dad could be her only hope to survive. The only thing I regret is Amaury could not see her, he must be worried without her by his side

"Dad, could I say something to Amaury, he's Spitfire's rider !"

"I don't want him to be here because I'm not so sure she will be the same after that !"

"you don't have any news about her ?"

"not any, she is still unconscious, the wound is still horrendous and finally, I still don't know how to heal her so if you met him, I'm working on it !"

"okay dad !"

I was immediately sure this poor guy will hate that news, we both hate to feel useless for her but Amaury could be devasted by that...or worst.

 **JLA outpost  
Hiccup's POV**

I was searching Amaury everywhere, even Spit is nowhere here, he need to know what we found with Fishlegs

"anyone here saw Amaury ?"

"he took off with Heather to try a new thing on Windshear's saddle."

"WOOHOO ! that thing is AWESOME !"

"thank you !"

I knew those voices, Amaury and Heather landed in the courtyard and the two laughed

"I need to talk to...what happen to your face ?"

"I'm on a personnal war, Spitfire was shot this morning !"

"it could explain what we found Hiccup."

Fishlegs was running to him with our founding

"I was sure it was a barett, a good sniper will never this on his shooting place, we just need the riffle, Heather, could you check the armory, I will look out with the guys the shooting place for more detail !"

"roger that !"

"who do you think you are ?"

I was furious at him, he is definitely not the leader of the JLA

"I'm the leader here, not you !"

"my dragoness is between life and death, I will never let anyone stopped me, even you so back off and let me handle this or I'll kick your arse a third time !"

"oh really ? I beg to differ...Heather, you're stuck on the ground, Dagur too, you have no chance to leave the outpost !"

"WHAT !"

Amaury was smiling...a strange one, when I saw him ready to grab her weapon on his back, I drew mine out

"don't move or I'll put you in jail !"

"Hiccup, you're going too far !"

Heather was aiming at me and pursued

"what do you want, a war here ? between us ?"

"if he want a war, whispered Amaury, he will have it !"

"what are you talking about ?"

"I let you two option : A: you let me search about the sniper who shot my dragon in peace and you will not be hurt or B: you kept your opinion about that and I charged to you like a crazy dragon."

I stayed silent, like this guy could attacked us like that

"so it's option B ! glad to know ya Hiccup !"

Amaury left the outpost, soon followed by Heather and Dagur and their dragon.


	27. Chapter 27

**An island near the JLA outpost  
Amaury's POV**

That does it, I can't avenged my own dragoness with the two only Hiccup's friend, Heather and Dagur, they got their dragons and Anya...and once again, I was against Hiccup once again but while I was focusing on that, Dagur found something

"I think we are in the sniper's spot brother !"

"what did you think of that ?"

we joined him and saw a small camp where he was and he was in front of a huge military box

"it's closed, want to see what you will found inside ?"

"of course I want to see what's inside...but first, we have to fixed this camp for the three of us and think of what we will do without the team !"

"WHAT ! you can't be serious !"

"if it concern directly your health or Spit's one, I'm dead serious...so Dagur, you will fixed the camp, Heather will take care of Anya and I will explored the island in case this dumass hide something here !"

"why did I have to do the dirty work and not her ?"

"she got a daughter to take care off...or you can wait my return and we did that together !"

"ok, I'll wait, Anya needs her good ol' uncle !"

"I'll be back !"

"yay...yay...we know that !"

I left the camp's area and looked out the all island, there is just one cave and beaches, it's a pretty small island after all. I decided to see the all cave but before I can see what was inside, I was knocked out.

 **JLA outpost**  
 **Magnus POV**

With Brutus, I found some ingredients for the cure...Gutsburner thought he got the right way to heal his daughter, Brutus is worried about Spitfire, but after we delivered the all list, no Amaury was here

"hey guys ! where's Amaury ?"

"you don't know about what happen here ? Hiccup blocked Amaury, Heather and Dagurbto stop any idea of revenge he could have, so...he left the area !"

"WHAT ! "

"yes !"

Parisa and Dutch were the only one who told me that, how can he did that ? Amaury must be more than just pissed with that news

"Magnus, there you are...how is Spitfire ?"

"well Astrid...that was the point of my visit here...Gutsburner think he found the best way to heal her wound...but he is not so sure about..."

Before I can finish, the door of the outpost were blew up and a mysterious guy was here with a sword in his hand

"time to do the right thing !"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK ! yelled Astrid."

But before we can do anything, this sword was the most powerful weapon I ever saw, this guy stroke in empty air and everything in front of him scrambled or blew up...we're in deep shit.

 **The island**  
 **Dagur's POV**

It was the night and no sign of Amaury, Anya was sleeping so Heather helped me to build the camp. Where did he go

"Dagur...could you search Amaury out for me...I'm so worried about him !"

"I will...for you and Anya !"

I took my shotgun and left the camp. I only found a cave a bit far from it and on the ground, I saw a bit of blood

"someone was hit by something hard here...we're not alone here !"

Before I was thinking more about that, a girl was thrown outside and Amaury appeared

"FIRST, YOU HIT ME WITH A MACE AND SECOND YOU ARE IN A SNIPER'S SHOT TERRITORY !"

"for the last time...I AM NOT A SNIPER ! I don't know what's a sniper is ?"

"you're...you're mean with...with sweet mistress, Toothless will...will bite you !"

"Camicazi ?"

"Dagur ?"

The other blondie as ferocious as Astrid, I think Hiccup really love the warrior girls...his love story should be interresting by now

"calm down bro, it's a friend, Camicazi, I present to you the descendant of Amaury, the viking one...he got both the same name, don't know why ?"

"no way, no writters will do something this lame, two character with the same name, same dragon and I think same love story putting each character he want to add and he call that a new story, I bet he did an easter egg with the title like how to teach your viking or something like that !"

"EYH ! I'm the fucking writter of this one okay so calm down or I'll kick your fucking ass !"

"he is that rude everytime ?"

"Spitfire is between life and death so...

"and Hiccup dumped Astrid for someone else !

"a Bog Burglar love challenges, I'm in too !

"Too...Toothless is...is not agree, this guys...is...is...not nice to...to sweet mistress !"

"GUYS ! yelled my sister, we got a huge problem !"

"Cam...you're comming with us ?"

"why not ?"

I helped Amaury and we go back to the camp.

 **The camp**  
 **Amaury's POV**

When we were at the camp, we saw a huge black smoke near us

"just some fire !"

"it's on the JLA outpost...we got friends there !"

"okay we will see that !"

Heather and I mounted on Windshear and Dagur took Camicazi with him, her small green dragon on her shoulder.  
When we arrived at the entry of the outpost, we only saw piles and piles of rock, burning wood and foundation of each building

"what happened here ?"

"who could have done this ?"

While Dagur and Heather explored the area, I called out the team and Hiccup arrived from below, some underground hidding places

"get out of here ! he immediately say by seeing me."

"are you fucking kidding me ? I'm here to help !"

"you're a loose canon, you're uncontrolable, I can't stand that much longer...if you want to do your revenge, do it on your side !"

"ARE YOU CRAZY ? we're on the same team !"

"not anymore...I hereby decided one thing to do...YOU'RE FIRED !"

"WHAT ? you son of a Trump...you fired me ? alright...I will just do one thing before leaving your ruins !"

I gave him an headbutt and joined Magnus

"I have to see Spitfire then...I will joined the Resistance after that !"

"If you firing Amaury, you have to do it with my bro and I !"

"no Heather, I have nothing against you, only him !"

He wanted to destroy my life...he don't know what is he starting with me.

I followed Magnus to the Fireball Frenzi's med bay, Brutus was sleeping and Gutsburner was outside, washing its paws

"I got Amaury back guys !"

"good job I got a good news for you, Spit is getting better...she's not safe yet but it's better !"

"can she...can she talk or..."

"yes, she wanted to see ya and don't worry...this Fishbone can't do anything against us !"

"who ? I asked."

"Hiccup, he called him like that ! answered Brutus."

"okay...every human got a name like that or just him !"

"yes, I think about yours, said Gutsburner."

After that, I told what Hiccup decided, the dragons were mad at him

"you're fired...because of that ?"

"yes, Heather and Dagur are stucked in the team so I lost everything !"

I heard a soft growl and saw Spitfire leaving the tent Magnus put to keep her safe

"sis, you're too weak to..."

"I need to...to speak with him !"

Spitfire got difficulties to stay still, all her body was shaken everywhere, when she was fallen to the ground, I ran and grabbed her head between my hands

"I got ya !"

"I'm so weak...what did Hiccup said to you ?"

"I'm too dangerous for the team, he...he fired me from the JLA !"

"he did that ? how about your friend ?"

"they all stay in, including Heather...I'm alone now."

I cried, sorry for what happen to my best friend here and for what happen to me, I can't live without Heather

"calm down bud...it will be alright soon !"

Spitfire hugged me and purred but this time, it will not work...I lost everything on this day, I will not be human...I will be a fucking killing machine.


	28. Chapter 28

**Resistance's camp  
Amaury's POV  
**  
When we arrived, I was as cold as a terminator, just the kill and not kill function were working, Magnus was following me and I even thought Brutus was watching over me

"Amaury, you...you maybe need some time with your mom !"

"no, just need to fight...can you explain to me why you choose to take this box ?"

"it's one of our military boxes !"

"you can open it ?"

"yes but what will you do ?"

"don't worry for me, I know what kind of thing I could do now !"

Magnus and Brutus left for the center of the HQ while I was walking, a little fresh air could calm me a bit.

 **A bit far from the Resistance's camp  
Johnatan's POV**

This is it, I will avenge my ancestor, Johann, viciously killed by one of the viking riders and if I'm not mistaken, it's this Amaury, I will kill him for you Johann, with my sword...no one can't stop me

"sir, we're ready but some says, the resistance got a sword too, maybe more powerful than yours !"

"oh shut the fuck up, we will win okay !"

All the troop mounted on the SUV and other vehicle, I mounted the last and we decided to attack the Resistance, tonight they will all die.  
 **  
JLA ruins  
Hiccup's POV**

We took a lot of time to clean the mess, after that, I took some time on a cliff, alone, I was thinking about what was going on, of course, Toothless was following me

"not now bud !"

but he sat down near me and licked my head

"what do you want ?"

He purred and growled softly but I don't understand what he's saying

"maybe...maybe I can help ?"

"Spitfire ?"

I turned back and saw Spitfire, Amaury's dragoness, she was sitting behind us, followed by her dad

"how is she ?"

"the wound is almost healed but she is not ready to fly again, she need some rest but she can translate what Toothless could say !"

"she really could translate all the dragons ?"

"of course, like all Fireball Frenzy !"

"yeah...and I'm a dragon hunter !"

"if you didn't need my help, I could go to sleep !"

Toothless joined Spitfire and purred

"it's nice to see you bud, I hope I will be okay soon !"

 _"you will be, you're strong !"_

"that's what he said to you ?"

"yes !"

Toothless joined me and some sort of talking to Spitfire

"he said Amaury will be in danger, he is maybe the most dangerous and uncontrolable rider you can have on the team, without the team, he could become...suicidal !"

"that's you, not him, I answered."

"no, Toothless felt it when you fired him and only him, he lost the team, me and Heather...even his mother can't stop him, if you found he was dangerous, it's worst now !"

"how bad of worst !"

"he is like a warrior who lost everything, a tank could charge him, he will go on foot with any weapon he got !"

I stood up and looked at Spitfire, she looked sad when she said and heard that, she sighed and listen to Toothless

"when he saw him the first time, he knew you and Amaury got similarities...you don't have to fight every time you're not agreed !"

"how can you not fight to each other ? we acted so different !"

"you are from two different era and are truly different in case of battle but...my rider could give his live to save you !"

"why ?"

"because you're in the same team !"

Both dragons are right on that, if I'm here it's because of him and he deserved to be a rider in the team

"ok, we will go to the resistance camp and I will explain to him !"

Spitfire looked happy about that, I called out all members and I gave up the new mission.

 **Resistance treasure room  
Amaury's POV**

My mom, Nikky, show me her treasure room, she got a lots of interresting article but one thing was the most interresting one, a sword stuck in a rock

"it can't be..."

"what did you see ?"

I was looking close to this sword, grabbed it with my both hands and succeed :

"you...you drew it out !"

"yes...why you look so surprised !"

"nobody could draw this sword out except you !"

"it'...it's Excalibur right ?"

"I can't tell you that, she said."

"I can maybe think it's Excalibur !"

I looked everywhere and saw a dragon at the end, I also felt a huge strenght between my hand

"can I keep it ?"

"yes, we don't know how to use it !"

I was so happy, with that sword, I got two, like any witchers but before I can try it, the alarm went on

"what is that ?"

 _"Dracaris unit are here chief !"_

"I will lead the defense mom !"

I went out of the building and dodge a tank shot

"wow !"

"Amaury, there you are ?"

"where's Brutus ?"

"blocked somewhere, could you keep them away of our base bud !"

"booyaa !

Magnus gave me an M-60 and and their camoflage

"I gave you the urban camo, it will color your outfit and your weapon will got ammunition in every box here !"

"yeah, it's call of duty time !"

I took the M-60 and start shooting at the ennemies.

 **In the sky  
Hiccup's POV**

The resistance base was attacked by Dracaris men when we arrived, we splitted up and attacked them on every corner. I was the first one to see Amaury in the battlefield, he was above a pile of ennemy corpse, killing every guy who came close to him

"what in Thor's name he did here ?"

"I was sure he will killed every ennemy on sight, said Dagur."

"Heather, could you calm him..."

I cut myself when I saw an armored vehicle comming in, its canon are aiming the sky

"oh my Thor, we have a problem here !"

"it's aiming at us we have to move !"

But during the escape moment, I saw Amaury running to the vehicle with a sword in his hand

"he is crazy !"

He jumped before an ennemy saw him and passed the sword throught the vehicle, killing the pilot

"how can he do that ?"

"it's not the sword I made, pursued Heather."

After killing the pilot, he saw an other vehicle behind it, he stryke on air and, the turret of the one he got finished to the second one before it explode

"he got a magic sword too !"

"no way, said the twins together."

"yes way !"

Heather decided to land and helped the Resistance, I decided it's the only good plan we can get now. After our landing, everyone choose an area to defend and Dagur told me to join them with Amaury.  
When we joined them, Heather and Amaury were killing the rest of the ennemies, who were running away

"leave this base you filthy coward !"

"we won !"

Suddenly, we all heard a firing noise and Heather felt down

"rider down, all unit we have a rider down ! I yelled."

Amaury drew out his sword and fire appeared around the blade, he saw the same guy who destroyed our outpost, running and hiding in the only intact armored vehicle from the ennemy, he walked slowly to it and said

"you did the wrong thing , in the wrong time and in the wrong place !"

"you...you have to die ?"

"no...it's your FUCKING fate to die !"

He stryke the vehicle and a ball of fire passed throught it, making it melt in seconds

"get out of here now and faced your destiny !"

Johnatan left the melting vehicle and took out his sword, Amaury looked at him angrily and the fight began. John attacked first, Amaury dodged it and stryke on his back, the challenger could not blocked that hit, he felt on the ground and Amaury drew his sword in

"first of all, you destroy our outpost !"

he hit his face several time and pursued

"second, you try to kill my dragoness, my girlfriend, all my friends and me !"

He pursued to hit his face and pursued

"and third, you think you could win here ! you're as pathetic as Johann !"

He grabbed a rock near them and before his adversery could beg mercy, Amaury hit him with this rock and burts his head's off

"you never deserve to hold Durandal !"

"why did you squish his head with a rock !"

"because I got a rock with me !"

Then, Dagur yelled an ennemy was behind us and ready to shoot, before we can react, Amaury jumped in front of me and two shot were heard, the ennemy felt down...but Amaury too. He was lying down on my feet with no movement. I hope he didn't sacrifice himself for me.


	29. Chapter 29

**the nurserie  
Amaury's POV**

When I was awake , I only felt a huge pain in my chest and saw Hiccup and Heather arguing

"will you calm down you two !"

"Amaury, you're alive ?"

"thanks for the surprise look ! I got a body armor under my outfit, I just got a huge pain in the chest...how are ya, Heather ?"

"my left shoulder is hurt but I'm alright !"

"you were barely mad last night during the fight ?"

When Hiccup told me that, I sighed and looked at him

"I have to explain some things to you, first of all, I was like you before you got nineteen year, if the movie is right !"

"you got family problem ?"

"father's relationship one, I got barely a good moment with him !

"so..."

"we have same problems but the only difference is this, I always have to fight strong to be seen by him, not you, he made me cold, that's why I will never follow the peace, only war because I only know that, how to fight !"

Hiccup stayed silent for a bit, then Heather asked me a question

"how can you be so good with these weapons !"

"shooting range, it's the only thing I could do here after I moved out from home, the second and maybe last difference between me and you Hiccup is this...you go your friends to help ya and support ya in any case...I got nothing everyday, no firends, even the team will easily followed you than me...so...I will be the most dangerous guy...that's all I can almost do good !"

I sighed but Hiccup seemed to understand, we made peace and Heather gave me a strange box

"your mom found that with a lot of it, she gave it all for us !"

I opened it and immediatly what we got

"true gwent cards ! yes, I will have some fun."

"gwhat is that ? asked Hiccup."

"I will explain that to everyone !"

"Magnus want to see you !"

I stood up and got out of the nurserie.

 **outside the building**  
 **Amaury's POV**

we were just outside when Magnus met me

"there you are, I got something for ya !"

he took something out a box and put it in my left arm

"a grappling hook ?"

"yes you can do everything with it ! like a game I did here, just cause, I think !"

"and I can do anything with it ?"

"yes even mount on a dragon in the sky !

"ALERT ! dragon are attacking the..."

when fires burnt the main gate and the guards, we knew what ennemy was here

"Furious and his dragons !"

Hiccup got all the members ready and when I saw Hookfang without Snotlout, I have to try my new gadget, I shot on the saddle and the grappling hook put me on Hookfang's back

"ready big guy ?"

He growled and took off, I got the biggest dragon of all in the team now.

 **Ex-JLA outpost  
Spitfire's POV**

I was barely myself, my neck was still hurt by the bullet but I began to do stuff myself, my dad was still here to watch over me but this day, a squad of dragon were flying fast over here, I decided to use my alpha control just in case and they were all calm down

"Furious send them here !"

"so..."

"Amaury is in great danger !"

"he's a big boy, he could survive to that !"

"not without me !"

I sent the squad to France and was ready to take off

"not alone miss, I follow you !"

we both took off and the squad followed us to the Resistance camp.

 **Resistance camp**  
 **Amaury's POV**

We fight for hours now, the dragons stood still, just like us, I was ready for an other attack but I was hit by a tail and felt down, I shot with my grappling hook to grab something and heard

"you really like your ancestor !"

"Spitfire ?"

"back for work ! I think I'm a bit late !"

"more dragons ?"

"calm, they're with me and my dad !"

"cool !"

with these back up, the fight was shorter than expected, we won and they left

"I saw a truck from Dracaris too, I suppose they got a dragon !"

"Dagur, Heather, with me, we got a dragon rescue mission !"

"aye aye Terror of the Sky !"

We left the area and Dagur pointed a car

"could we take it ?"

"a Viper SRT 10...of course !"

we mount on the car and I knew what I will do.

 **ambush**

I was in the middle of the street, Dagur and Heather wait hidden somewhere, when the first SUV appeared, I took out my grenade launcher I took before leaving the camp and shot, the car explode, the truck brake and Dagur attacke the last car, I mount on the truck, open the gate and aimed the driver

"you will kill me with a greande launcher you maniac !"

"nope !"

I shot twice on him before leaving and joining Heather and Dagur, I shot on the lock and an adult Razorwhip came out, putting me down to the ground, but his happy look became slowly different

"it can't be, whispered Heather."

"what is it ?"

"it's Razor, my husband's Razorwhip !"

oh shit, why it's only happen to me those kind of things ?


	30. Chapter 30

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d95fe9dcffb2f430b31405a996ac75"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The street/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was on the ground, Razor was strangely looking at me, Dagur was behind me and Heather took care of Razor /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63bcbf1265e8c2b648738a2bdcdf6f4""eyh big guy, you recognize me right ? I'm Heather !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d1e362e8afa469340e0c667a7246123"Razor purred and licked Heather's face, then he looked at me again, I was just standing, Dagur still behind me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91928aa344d2509425a3e1cfab77c2a7""so...how should I start with ya big boy ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1057fa246ccbefd443886ddbbeed36b4"he smellt me and sat on the ground, licking his lips br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d86a41c65415bcd5ec07d4c5df94b5""you're hungry...great...I just got that from the Resistance camp !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="597a7eb727b31b9b7d50c637eea11fa5"I gave him some meat I found, he smellt it and ate it, then he looked at me, purring loudly and licked my face /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15fbd5fd0c185dd17d96fbdd1fd1cdb4""I think we're friends now ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="426f07b9ac1ba63222507a340bf57c9d"he nodded and lied behind me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4996ed14ce2246af14fe0952fe1dc20f""he...he got a Razorwhip too ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce70d99bc1f19b3715d2942f5c189ee6""Dagur, i told you that story on Berserker island, he even told ya the same story !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94192afe90959cf895431c67d0253a60"Dagur was thinking and we decided to return to the camp, we have an outpost to rebuild style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"three years passed/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"New JLA outpost/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We passed three years building our new outpost, Hiccup called it the edge 2...very creative, we got all individual hut around the new clubhouse, the armoury was behind the clubhouse and the all thing was surrounded by a new kind of technologie brought by the Resistance, a plasma shield who could resist to anything on earth, we were on a meeting in the clubhouse, Hiccup and I joined our troops moderns people and viking in a same team...I must be dreaming right now, oh I forgot, one last thing, Hiccup finally choosed Astrid instead of Katla, he stay her best friend but Astrid finally won the love war, helped by her best friends. But since I got Anya with Heather, we spent less time as a couple, I think I will lost her for good with this...I was too focused on that, I'm the only one to not get fixed about my hut, Heather choosed to join Astrid and I don't know if I will win her love back. At the end of the meeting, everyone left except me and Hiccup /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f546ef389c9fa46256b3e91a0d9aa1ae""something the matter ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1816c958e07921d166259a932d438f0a""Heather don't love me anymore, I feel it !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93a0c1e199c70c926f8b03e4a6b50642""no way, you can't be serious ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d3e51aba49e1223dfca2811f7667ee""yes I am !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b82ef8a8255e17130d080c02c7ff6d79"I sighed and looked outside /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eab3f3627e5fa2197f6227719e80dcd""she choosed to live with Astrid, taking care of Anya, I can't see my own daughter...I was so sure I could not have a girlfriend !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b06b53384d3853be0e312a80b00c6664""don't say that...I'm sure you will be beside her soon !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6a767e89ffefbfea45bcd6dfcfd0ce4"I decided to left the room and went outside, I was almost in my hut, a pure viking style one with dragons painted each side but on the door, I saw a note stuck with a dagger "we need to chat, it's an emergency !"...this note was no good...at all ! and the "H" as signature is not helping /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f40c07244a8c2fd518a37d0f6b35fe1""Amaury..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="368e3c4640a890692f86418bb7949a12""I know Spit, Heather let me a note !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f72ff34a321847655bd56f076c628937""everyone are looking at Hiccup and Astrid in the outpost's gate !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b602818c2b9457ecd4445dc2e752878d"I ran to it and saw what almost the entire of my team wanted to see, Hiccup got both Astrid's hand in his and said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788eb1a6af07961ef03b48b7d15d6d2e""we know each other for a long time, live tousands of adventure, defeat many enemies but...I want to live one last adventure with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd1779a2c660bd3e48f91b0522e25da3"When he kneeled and open a small box, I already knew what will arrived /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00c36ac4ac1f8ba8eac40fdb6049c185""Astrid Hofferson, would you accept to be my wife ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be8b6f6801c5764426c0f4d8b7b3a45""huh...well...of course i will, you...you just surprised me !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20ddf7c6863e994173afe2f975fb59b5"These two were kissing but only two people around them were silent : me and Heather. Before anyone can notice, I left the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The clubhousebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hiccup's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At last, I will finally be back with Astrid but when we were ready for dinner, only one member of the team was missing the party /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="196cadffb922fb1b82e09bfa4c5650b0""where's Amaury ? since the meeting this afternoon, I didn't saw him !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f45f5366faca2c4cec1beec51fcfa1""dunno ! answered Parisa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d248914f447f286a4c733bc5c78010"I saw Heather worried, I asked to Astrid to speak with her a moment while I fetched Amaury. I started with his hut and saw Spitfire in front of the door /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd185183e42bdc9386c7536155a611f3""come on, get out of here ! everyone will be worried about you ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="add77e3cb46abdd325651b565e81f33e""is he here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f97558a0507b8a991e24eeb13fad2151""yeah Hiccup, I don't know what happen but he entered here after your news and never got out !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00a15a12305a526a60bdbf15c247ad1""I maybe know what went wrong...Amaury, I need to speak with you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e542236c39a8b06987215ade681de65"still no answer, I decided to open the gate and enter by force, I saw him sitting on his bed, looking at the wall with red eyes /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e35d6a5a091a684a0691e6d635c64928""are you okay ? I asked while I closed the door."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac35acea3ed840defe822856626dc70""just fine...my dad never or almost never spent some times with me, I lost my girlfriend for good, no family because my mom is too focused on the Resistance...as usual, I'm alone !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fa07370f2c898c162ead0071a33abbf""you never lost Heather, you did great thing for her, I will never do the same !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d05b54ced7f24c9fc400e85d67bb499b"at this particular moment, Amaury turned his head to me with angry eyes br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74d707a1d3fc751e7e0635603db72d8c""you saved Astrid from Death ! I just stopped Heather...WHO WAS READY TO KILL ME REMEMBER ? that's the only thing I did for her, my ancestor was better in that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acd79a19d992fdacd39240fb5f38db86""how can you say that ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cce8b456dc9f2dd9e36b37f1d3c944e"he threw me an old book and told me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64a0ec28e8cc2d3b34763af4fe5dbfc7""it was his diary, he knew everything about her, gave to her many gifts, even saved her from multiple attacks, what did I do ? let's say...nothing !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d179741102001201957b4125fc52179"He put his head down and I sat beside him /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569442ac4f49540725a69c976e1a54d6""don't say that, I saw Heather at the table, she was not that confident too, where's the problem ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1629e1b455841c4632666971312c27a3""like always, it's me !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52c411408a6dbb075e54ef299fb10578""no it's not, it's just misundertanding between you two, if I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a11eb06043d5ed9d6b96dce3d70dc48""don't bloody mention your moment when Astrid was mad, it's not the same thing !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c825f0bf989bad4c99b6ee85cf0b39e""how can you know that ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d03b99d49034cc7f3caf4d8fdb16b800""dragon race to the edge ? you forgot what I show you a few moment ago !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005ae1e5791a81366f1866bf9b65b903""oh yeah...I maybe got the best way to show you what she truly feel for you, Astrid choosed her maiden for the day, Parisa and Heather, before I could thing of something, Dagur joine so...want to be the second ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ea1acb7289949918628c523b296ec2f""me ? best man ? in front of Heather and Astrid...you want me dead right ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1ab351cdd896a1d18eb17949ca86926""trust me...Heather will be happy to see you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf267ca94890a618737e95f2435019d6""so...if I understood correctly, you want me as best man for your wedding in front of the first love I ever got in life who hate me first before love and we just got love and hate moment in our relationship, how can we pass all that with YOUR wedding ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bf92ea2311d7a740e5f6343d31a56e3""because she really loves you...I'm sure !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6233700af9bd9a1f2f6ebb56ef4f0aab"Amaury was not convinced at all but he accept the offer I gave style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Same momentbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Astrid's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hiccup was just out, Heather ran outside, I followed her and found her outside the outpost under a tree, she sat on the ground and cried /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee53ff828a6828d595e7cc04ad5291b7""Heather...are you okay ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f83083be6e769ab039bff954418c81d""it's all my fault if Amaury is not here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ad0af160635b2030751c1942128a9b7"I sat beside her and took her in my arms /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="261542dfcca52cbd1ae79c59efab0959""hush, don't say that ! you two are not guilty of what could happen here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c958fdffab28cf23342b9013ab04e84""he will be so mad at me, I don't asked him if I could stay in his hut, he didn't saw Anya in years now...he could think everything !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f009f661cf7af43dbd8e2d18158e350""I know it's not the same with the first you got but...I'm sure he is not and will never be angry at you, you're one of my maiden, I'm sure he will do something sweet to you, maybe he could be Hiccup's best man...your face is your better secret weapon against boys like him !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e71f9d25e9551b2f6f6a54be0e3a60"Heather smiled and sighed, I'm sure they will be back together after the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Next daybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was preparing myself for the wedding, I know it's a bit fast but...I already have all the guest here and it's still calm, it's the good time, Parisa and Heather helped me to wear my white dress. I must thank Nikky for what she gave to me, a beatiful white dress, Parisa gave me a flower crown, she and Heather wore one too but before I was ready, someone knocked at the door /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d319cad67f93eefa8de525534b988a9a""one of you could open it, I can't went out like this if it's Hiccup at the door !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="978ef3382a087ea1010aadc43a556176""I'll go, said Heather, I'll call you if it's not Hiccup."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06ae27e550bd28e01b59864886ab14bd""thanks !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a35cfd467570a7db1134206acf1e6421"Parisa helped me finish and I looked into the mirror, it was marvelous /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42dca10816ef28b32fa1f8ae8a2f5f67""how does it looks ? asked Parisa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbec0a9745ed1cdcc6647dba9d35e45b""it's gorgeous, thank you for helping me find it !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c4ef3bf123ca3b66fee5a0cd6701ec""you're welcome !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5644c11365ae061f16fb241c1be845a""Astrid, can you come here please, I got some problem here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aee73fa05d5ab19b724cb1f76c374395"That was Heather but what could style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Outside Astrid's hutbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury' POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I maybe got the worst ideas ever but if I don't try it, I could never know if it could work or not, my mom gave us three nice suits for the best man and the man, I'm sure the girls got a nice wedding dress for Astrid, but don't know if the maiden got something. I knocked and waited a bit until the door opened, I saw Heather with a flower crown on her hair and she was wearing a beatiful dress with Stormfly color, the guys are as dark as a Night Fury could be /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="799c5032fbb8c5a99d1e541c7614a71c""Amaury ? what are you doing here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6426bd8c286b81a3d88c15d3ecc302dc""well...I must had think about my last behaviour and made my apologies so..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d2a248a203d0df38d3d55cfd5d3905a""Astrid, can you come here please, I got some problem here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb4484d5c87c44da23c105951dceedd7"I was a bit surprised she called Astrid but I gave her the most beautiful flowers I could found here /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c478408549f0c9a4b4950300af07195""that's for me ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc981b34ce775c884bafd6977e92a909""yes...you're the first one to love me for I am and...well who still here too, I'm not as good as my ancestor but..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="119432adec6d6b9b272f766837103f54"why did I try to be romantic, I sucked at that...damn you Hiccup and your magic words who always finish to the heart of your beloved /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b35e810bdd48a3bdb3c09d994b72d2f""What is it...Amaury ? where have you been ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59870f27a058b744fab14405016f4df1"I became silent a while when I saw Astrid, she was splendid /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="903aba6e562fb2a801b80a2a213c6e02""huh...well...I was just...passing by and...saying my excuses to Heather for beeing the...the worst boyfriend ever !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a75b1f20fd23f8012e21c8f0a122b4a6""don't say that ! Heather said, I was too focused on Anya and not for you, I will change too !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cff52f299c87597b04d35131845c93fd""by the way, you're handsome in that suit !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef47b587cfa75c57542ce18d1607ae4""thanks Astrid ! I replied with blush on my cheeks."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="253cb7b6810e2bfa8c0efaddea6ec6cd"I looked down and babbled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18fa0a7e6746f5a3a1ace401c0439a59""I'm...I'm also hear because we...we will start the wedding !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6933f3d6ab4fbab7089fa0c7bd36cd4""oh...we're comming !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b20ee0b1a14397fa8b4bb076d77872"Astrid came outside first, Dagur joined me and took Parisa, I was ready to took Heather but she whispered /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dcd226490c4871f227d13de29ed1de3""I got to put this flowers in my new hut after the wedding !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39ca327371b6bc695d5ed15ad4fb300"I smiled and nodded, maybe it's really not done for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the clubhousebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea794a1f7cf1a3dc4dfb01d31fd3ed01"When I joined Hiccup with Dagur, I never listen of what they said together, I was lost in Heather's eyes, we smiled each others and when Hiccup and Astrid were finally married and ran outside the clubhouse to celebrate this by a small dragon fly with only this two, I was looking at the flight they got and felt Heather against me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf26121d52971f0c95a70fcefd83bf22""forgive me for what I did sweety !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e0a7b7bcafedcbf40089caed53fa457""sweety ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff66ffc2017caaab72b536ed55b1223d""yes...I missed ya since the first night I got under Astrid's roof !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4472ca41f0c6bc4fd9e21a7a65260997""I missed ya too honey...I know I'm not this good of romance but..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e774c7b4f3f9613ec889558f4aa8819"I took out from my pocket a small box and said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6004e9e3e0ba0ecc8a946239d40d26a6""Heather, we got good and bad moment together but in this life, you're the reason I got to fight because I love you from the bottom of my heart, I can't live in a world without you in it so...Heather what ever your last name is, would you accept to be my wife ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b9c1b05908dd64aae947989e53ce486"Heather saty silent a long time, her both hands on her mouth, I was praying all the gods I know to hear the anwser I wanted to hear and finally, I heard /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a2ba18f62ba6a92357312adc9e8a566""yes of course I want !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5fa9eaf837d535dc09c5a8e80b9e94e""really ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c94682f0a5db6a4c49c7e1149a30a4"Heather hugged me and kissed me on the lips, this was the best moment of my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Outside the outpostbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /the Next week after Hiccup's and Astrid's wedding, I waited Heather under a tree, dutch, like with Hiccup, will do the honor to host the wedding /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4e6a4e3c8a043fd981cf8a0de1d4206""are ya sure she will come here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c822b56548fd454d8cdd7227663794a5""I will not wore a suits if it just for taking a nap !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9bcf9a451ce774e50c5dac6ae8af84d"Hiccup and Dagur, my best men arrived with Heather's maiden, Astrid and Ruffnut, she was wearing a nice silver dress (I meant the color, the dress is not in silver !) she was so gorgeous, Dutch was ready to start when an hooded man appeared behind everyone /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="295c08ce329a33d3cbaa3193ef99bac8""who are you ? I asked."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba581f811237865922b6fb0f6cd202c1"he stayed silent, drew out an old rifle, a Springfield Model 1861, he looked more modern, maybe some upgrade /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93c9aafd14dd4bc0d0957a37b8c3436e""you need to find the ghost ranger or doomsday will come on earth !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660a3a6e8b4a1044e88f35740b014f40""what are you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb2faacdb2782c1f0d96cf6ea4525ce4"Before I can finish, he aim and shot before he ran away, everyone ran after him, I was not hurt but I heard /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdd1985cc6567881b5ba3ed8a4695bcf""Amaury ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="460ed4fd55ed4650b334d0ca3f87a81d"I looked down and saw Heather hit by this bullet /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec691567e48fe95c6e108fb6eea60e40""oh no...HEATHER !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dcf6305d7facb990d757f95e17c0bb7"She was on the ground, unconscious, blood beneath her...I can't lost her today, it's impossible. /p 


End file.
